WAR
by Kasumi Karen
Summary: Nami and Zoro continue their political intercourse, carried on with other means. Various one-shots. Now presenting: MAN DOWN.
1. FIRST BATTLE

**+-= W A R =-+**

Name: War  
Anime: One Piece  
Rating: M  
Timeline: Around anime episode 45  
Characters: Zoro & Nami

Summary: Nami and Zoro continue their political intercourse, carried on with other means.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Battle 1:_ First Battle

It had been the hottest day in the history of the east blue, at least for the Mugiwara crew. The night wasn't so different; The sun wasn't shining but the heat coming from the wooden planks of the ship made no temperature difference from the previous hours.  
Zoro was on duty tonight, he was sitting on the floor and his head rested against the rail. He was wearing only his gray boardshorts, it was too hot to wear his regular outfit.

He sighed, the air coming from him might had been the only breeze of the whole day. **"What a day!" **

They were supposed to arrive at the next island for lunch but the temperature was so high and the wind activity so null that they had to row. Then again the heat didn't let them accomplish their desire, well, more than the heat: Luffy, who was so tired and thirsty that couldn't focus on the job and ordered everyone to stop their attempts and retreat for the day, he hoped tomorrow would be another day so they could reach the island without making any effort. The idea didn't sound too good for the rest of the crew but they were also tired and as the captain had ordered, they followed his command.

Zoro couldn't stop sweating, the picture was so boring, not a star in the sky, the wind didn't blow so everything was still, not a sound from the rest of his nakamas. Apparently they had all fell asleep or had fainted from the heat. Even though Zoro was the sleeping kind, was closer to the second idea.

He stood up and went to the kitchen, he had to drink something. He went to the fridge. _"We're getting short on supplies". _**"Fuck! Nothing to drink"** he complained. _"That ero cook spent the whole day serving Nami all those fruity drinks and now there is nothing to drink"_ he thought.

He opened the fridge just to feel the coolness in his face, but ended up grinning when he found a bottle. It wasn't even open. He read _"wine"_ it seemed that the name continued but the label was ripped off. He shrugged. It was very cold, a regular beverage would 'd frozen in those conditions. He rested the bottle in his neck and chest for a moment, trying to cool him down.

He was about to open the door to leave the room when it moved opposite and Nami stormed in. She was wearing a little bikini which left almost anything for imagination, luckily for him, he wasn't so creative.  
They bump into each other.

The sweat on her body made her skin glow, **"Zoro!!" **she yelled

He had expected she would kicked him to the other side of the room, but she rested her forehead on his neck **"You are cold, how did you do that?" **

He was surprised, he could feel Nami's wet skin against him. He took special attention to her breast pressing.

**"Hey! what are you doing! Go away... it's hot!" **He blushed a little and moved away.

Nami frowned, she was frustrated. She had been trying to sleep for almost four hours without success and he was being a jerk, like always. **"Damn Zoro!"**

She spotted the bottle on his hand **"Hey where did you get that?! I'm really thirsty but Sanji said that we were out of water"**

He tried to hide it but it was too late **"This is mine" **he said and move out of the kitchen to the deck again.

Nami was mad, "_This guy has no manners. I, the lady, am thirsty to death and that bastard didn't offered me a sip"_

**"ZOOOROOO!" **She ran towards him and punched him in the head, sending him flying away and stealing his bottle in the process.

He fell on the floor and glared at her while rubbing his new bump. **"Damn you woman!" **

She smiled winningly at him and started drinking the bottle.

Zoro could tell she was really thirsty. He looked at her, but got distracted by a tiny drop that was escaping from her lips running down her neck, getting lost on the valley of her breast and coming back to her flat stomach to die in her belly button.

He was starting to admire her figure, when his bushido senses made him trap the bottle which had escaped from her grip, at centimeters from the hard floor. **"Hey Nami! Watch out, that's the only thing we have to drink" **he looked up at her: She was frozen and red.

**"What?" **he asked confused by her expression

She pointed at the bottle and at him, attempting to make him drink it.

He looked at her and drank, Nami let almost 3/4 of the bottle for him.

She sat next to him looking at the floor.

**"FUCK!"** Zoro yelled just leaving 1/4 of the bottle full **"What the hell was that?"**

**"I don't know, that shit it's like swallowing magma"**

He tried to stand up and failed.

Nami started to laugh at his attempts.

**"I feel a little dizzy" **he said  
**  
"I think we are already drunk" **  
**  
"Ha! You wish that!"** he would never admit any weakness

She sighed **"Well, I hope it helps me to get some sleep"** she tried to stand up to go back to her room but failed also, landing in front of him.

He chuckled.

Being the reason of Zoro's laughs made her really angry but she was in no position to stand up and go. She ran her hand trough her neck, trying to dry her sweat but it was useless, in a few seconds it got wet all over again.  
_"That lucky bastard of Zoro can be shirtless" _not as if she was wearing a lot more, but with that temperature a little bikini seemed to make a difference.

**"Shut up marimo and give me that"** she grabbed the cold bottle and put it between her breasts **"At least I'll try to cool myself down" **_"I have more clothes on, I needed it more than him_" she thought. Either way he seemed to be suffering from the heat more than her. She looked at his nude chest_, "Those muscular pecs and perfect abs, all full of sweat, remarking his natural tan… oh yeah he is hot... he is really hot" _she thought and grinned

Zoro looked at her surprised, mostly because his hands were on the bottle. He removed them from their compromising position.

His movement brought her back to reality **"ZORO! Your hands are cold!!!" **

He was clueless **"Yeah so?"**

Maybe Nami was drunk or trusted him or she was lonely or she liked him, probably all of them, the thing was she ordered him **"We can't waste coolness"** she moved her head leaving him access to her neck

**"What?" **  
**  
"Put them in my neck" **  
**  
"WHAT??" **_"This woman was nuts, all alone in a ship full of male pirates, barley dressed every day and now ordering him to touch her."_

She sighed, grabbed one of his hands and put it in her collarbone **"Ahhh Refreshing" **

His palm was on her neck, his arm was resting on her breast, another tiny drop was travelling from her cheek, but changing his route to his arm, tickling the union of their skins.

**"Nami, I'm not like your love cook" **He said in his deepest tone.

She looked at him, he was death serious.

He removed his hand from her grip, and went down to get his bottle, not even breaking contact with her at any spot, his hand was caressing her, cupping her breast and finally getting back his drink.

She looked at him stunned, _"What was he doing? Who let him touch her like that! I should be mad! Why I'm not mad? It was nice! DAMN"_. She thought

He was grinning.

Well now she was a bit mad, she could tell he was teasing her. She didn't like to be the cause of his amuses, but something told her that this boring day could turn into a really fun one.

He drank the bottle. He was about to finish it, of course sharing wasn't on his plans.  
She was sitting in front of him with her knees folded. She kneel down and moved forward, putting her hands at both of his sides and facing him really close **"I want some"** She didn't want to drink that horrible beverage again, but she loved to fight with Zoro

He finished the bottle and put it in the floor. He looked at her, their noses almost touching **"I told you, I' not your love cook, so don't plan to get whatever you want here" **he hated when Nami acted like a spoiled brat.

She smirked, that sounded like a challenge to her, she could get anything she wanted.

**"You are so dumb, that was the last drink we had and you waste it, you didn't even drink it"** she put her nail on his lip tracing it, then she moved it to the edge of his mouth and down, following a trail of alcohol that had escaped his drinking and now was going down from his pecks to his abs.  
**  
"I'm not a gentleman Nami so..."** he started to warn her

She was Nami, the pirate thief, she hag been robbing pirates for her whole life and there was one way to do that: finding their weak spot, most of the pirates were male, and their weak spot was very easy to find out for a beautiful girl like her, She just knew what she had to do.

She interrupted him **"I'm still thirsty"** she lowered her head and started re tracing the drop with her tongue, but this time backwards, from his abs to his neck to end at the edge of his mouth.

He could feel more heat and couldn't blame the weather for that.

She moved away from him, and looked directly to his crotch. If Zoro was into women that must had made him something.  
She smiled at him when noticed a tent in his new shorts.

He sighed and moved back again, resting his head with his arms on the rail.

Nami frowned. She knew that she was affecting Zoro, but why wasn't he desperate to take her? Now she was mad, she just wanted one thing, _Zoro, begging, for her._

**"Are you going to sleep?"** she asked, _"Was he rejecting her?_" she wondered.  
**  
"I can't sleep it's my turn to guard the ship"** he said not even opening his eyes

_"Yeah right" _she thought, of course Zoro slept every time he could, his crew duties didn't change that. Normally she would had commented her ideas at loud starting a fight but that would had made her new mission more complicated.  
**  
"You would know that if..."** he continued, meanwhile he started running his fingers through the inside of her leg and up, **"if you wouldn't let that cook cover your shift"**

She grinned and moved forward, his caresses were reaching a level where the idea of rejection faded away from her mind. **"Are you jealous?"** She asked while nibbling his ear.

He let out a small laugh in response **"No, I'm just reminding you the spoiled brat you are"** by now his fingers were running slowly against the edge of her bikini. One finger started to separate the fabric from her skin.

She smiled, she was winning.  
**  
"Zoro..."** she kissed his frame and run her nails trough his chest

Zoro was still sitting against the rail with one arm at the back, his eyes closed and a carefree expression, his other hand was now slowly caressing her inner lips.  
_  
"Now, the final attack_" she thought, his caresses encouraged her to go further **"Zoro"** She moaned this time. **"I wanna suck it"**

Her comment surprised him. He was already hard but her statement made his blood run at double speed.

Her hands moved down from his chest to rest against his shorts over his arousal

He looked at her hands then removed his arm from being his pillow at the rail **"Nami, Nami..."** He put his hand on her chin and brought her face to his **"When are you going to get that we are not doing what you want"** he removed his wet hand from her pussy.

This was a battle now.

She looked at him scared, was he planning on leaving her like that?

He kissed her.

She always thought that if sometime Zoro kissed her it would be very rough and over passionate, but apparently he was very cool about it.

He kissed her calmly and taking his time, enjoying every part of Namis lips. She allowed his tongue to enter, and the kissed turned spicier.

Meanwhile Zoro changed position, he was no longer sitting, now was on his knees. He moved Nami to be in the same position. His hands travelled from her neck to her hips, his fingers took the little fabric of her bikini and moved it down to undress her. He let it at her knees level and moved his hand to her butt. The kiss was now desperate, they were kissing hungrily. Zoro pushed Nami pressing her exposed sex against his covered but extremely outstanding cock. They rubbed and kissed for a couple of minutes.

He was driving her crazy, now it was her turn. She moved her hands from his back to the edge of his shorts. He didn't let her complete her movements and pushed back, changing positions again. Now she was lying on the floor and he moved to her neck, he licked the way down to her breast, making a wet trace and then breathing against it, making a fresh caress to Nami's skin.  
_  
"Well maybe she could let him do that and then she would do her thing"_ she thought.

He loosened her bikini top straps to make an easy access to her nipple, he run her tongue in circles from outside to inside till he reached the top, at the same time that he moved one of his fingers to caress the other hard nipple.  
_  
"Fuck, where did he learn that?" _he seemed like a sexless, swords freak, but apparently she wasn't so good at reading people, or at least reading him. Her plan was failing but she didn't care too much at this point.

Zoro stopped playing with her breast but continued his trail of kisses way down.

She felt the tip of his tongue in the edge of her crack. She gulped. In her short life, her sex experiences were related to deceiving people to take advantage of them, mostly pirates and evil people who didn't care to pleasure their company, so what Zoro was doing and, mostly what he was about to do, was going to rock her world.

He traced his inner lips with the tip of his tongue. Her juices mixed with his saliva. He moved his tip to her clit pressing it slowly doing small licks, his hands massaged her breasts.

Nami was in heaven, this new sensation of extreme pleasure invaded all over her. Her breathing was out of control. She run her nails through Zoro's hair.

He moved his hands and put them in Nami's knees, he pushed them away to spread her legs wide opened. She followed his commands.

With her new position Zoro had full access to her vagina.  
**  
"Oh Zoro!"** Nami was out of control.

With that he knew he was driving her mad, he could never win an argument, a discussion or anything against her, it seemed that this was the only time when she was subbmised to him. He was enjoying wining to Nami, and it was turning him really on.

Nami was starting to spasm uncontrollably. He thought she was surely about to climax.

She was starting to feel her orgasm **"Zoro more, I'm about to"** She moaned, sort of begging.

He stopped and looked at her, she was all flushed, covered in sweat, she looked desperate like a little girl who someone had just stolen her lolly pop. With one hand he took her two wrists and pressed them against the floor above her head not allowing her to move, with his other hand he removed his shorts, now he was as exposed as her, he was so hard and horny he wanted to fuck her till she'd break in two, but he had a lesson to teach her first.  
**  
"When are you going to stop giving me orders?"** He lay on top of her pressing his cock against her wet core, and rubbing it.

She was slowly regaining her orgasm sensation **"Zoro" **she begged

He moved his hand to her breast and kissed her **"What?"** he quickly put on a condom and moved the tip of his penis to the entrance of her vagina.  
**  
"Please Zoro, don't stop, PLEASE"** she begged again, her anxious breathing making it hard to express herself, her pride totally beaten by her lust.

Zoro grinned, he had won. He knew that in this position he could made her say anything, but he didn't want to wait any longer **"There it is... good girl" **he moved his hand down to her pussy and started masturbating her, she was about to climax so he did it fast, he enter the head of his dick inside her. With a few movements of his fingers around her clit she was ready.  
**  
"OOOHH ZORO! PLEASE I'M CUMMING"**, and with that yell, he thrust her deeply, her legs shaking uncontrollably, the new sensation driving her mad, she grabbed  
Zoro by his head and kissed him deeply and full of lust.

Zoro was extremely horny, he hadn't had sex in a while, a normal person wouldn't last long, but he trained every day for endurance, and this was another training. He thrust harder for minutes, she was still enjoying her last orgasm.

She regained conscience, her plan had totally backfired her, but she was enjoying it. She looked at him, he was possessed, like in his battles, apparently all the teasing he had been doing to her, worked for him too. He was madly kissing her neck. With his finger he was tickling her nipples. If he kept it up like this, she will be having her second orgasm of the night soon.

They heard a noise from inside the kitchen. They looked at each other worried, neither of them wanted to get caught.  
**  
"Zoro, someone is coming"** she said biting his neck.  
**  
"Fuck!!! You lucky bitch! Now we have to end this right know" **he started to move at full speed.

She couldn't even answer, he lifted her up and pushed her against the ship's pole. He pinned her to the wall. He moved his head and started licking and kissing her breast, that drove her mad.

**"Zoro I'm about to do it again"** she moaned.

He kissed her tenderly **"Good".**

The steps sounded closer.

He grabbed her from her ass to make their movement more violent, that affected her right in the spot, she arched her back **"oii zorooo"** she climaxed, she bited his neck hard.

She couldn't believe it twice, in a couple of minutes, with Zoro, a guy with a personality that made her blood boil from angriness, apparently he had other effects on her too.

Zoro took his dick out throw the condom overboard but kept holding her with one arm, with his other hand grabbed his member. Nami exhausted rested his head on his shoulder.

**"Ohhhhh"** he said while cumming all over her belly and breast. He let her go, she rested her back on the pole, he continued showering her. He kissed her hungrily. After a couple of seconds they part.

She tried to control her breath **"Wow Zoro that was great..." **She looked at him, he smirked, but then she remembered what he had just done. She lookwd at his seed all over her body **"ZORO!!SON OF A BITCH"** she punched him sending him again against the rails.

But someone was coming, she quickly put her clothes on and tried to clean herself up, he did the same

Luffy got outside **"Hi Nami, Zoro!"**

Luckily for them it was him, he would never suspect anything. Even if he had appeared some minutes ago they could tell him that Zoro was trying to help Nami to climb to the crowd nest and they were naked for a better grip, Luffy would'd buy it.  
**  
"Great it's raining! We can continue our trip like this!! Right Nami?"**

They had been so in their own feelings that they hadn´t realized it was raining. **"Oh yes I was out checking that..."**  
**  
"Nami, you should put something on, you are all wet, you'll catch a cold"** Luffy said concerned

Zoro chuckled

She frowned **"I guess we will be arriving to the island in a couple of hours"**  
**  
"Great! Without rowing?"** Luffy asked  
**  
"Without rowing"** she said moving back to her room.  
**  
"Good so we don't need to wake Zoro up?"**

She looked at Zoro who was sleeping and grinning, under the crow's nest.

She frowned **"Shouldn't he be awake guarding the ship?"**  
**  
"Well, yes but he must be tired from all the rowing... just let him sleep for a couple of hours"** Luffy justified his friend  
**  
"Yeah the rowing" **she smiled and went back to her room to do the same.

* * *

~Karen K.


	2. SKIRMISH

**+-= W A R =-+**

_Name: War_

_Chapter: Skirmish  
Anime: One Piece  
Rating: M  
Timeline: Around anime episode 45  
Characters: Zoro & Nami_

_Summary: Minor battles among isolated soldiers_

* * *

--- SKIRMISH ---

**"Zoro! Zoro! Breakfast is ready!"**Luffy shook Zoro who was sleeping on the deck.

He opened an eye **"I'm going, I'm going"** He stretched._ "I've had the best sleep ever, I'm so relaxed, but hungry!"_he thought and moved with Luffy to the kitchen.

Sanji was serving breakfast to Ussop, Luffy jumped to the cookies plate and the green haired pirate sat at one edge of the table.

Nami quietly entered the room. She was wearing a beach style little dress and a towell on her neck, probably she had just bathed.

Zoro looked at her. As soon as she felt his eyes, she moved to the other edge of the table trying not to make any contact.

That's when Zoro remembered the previous night, a night in which he and Nami had a little fun together. He recalled it, apparently they had been a little drunk and bored, apparently he had thought Nami a lesson, he grinned while remembering.

**"Nami-swan we ´ve already docked the ship, we need to get a few things before arriving to Loguetown"** Sanji commented while serving her some tea.

She was off.

**"But we are arriving to Loguetown quickly, right Nami?"** The captain looked at her excited.

**"Yeah Luffy, we are only here because we need water and a few supplies for lunch"**

**"Great!! I can't wait to get to Loguetown!!"**

The idea of having sex with Zoro last night had been drilling Nami's mind since she woke up. She still wondered why did it happened. She just assumed she might had been ultra drunk. But at least she needed a hangover to prove that and no, she was perfect, she could even say she hadn't slept so relaxed like this in years.

**"Oi Marimo, since you have been sleeping all morning while we were docking the ship you get to go and bring the water"**Sanji ordered him

**"Since when you are in charge ero-cook"** Zoro glared at him

Nami looked at him. _Why Zoro!_From all the people he was the laziest, stubborn, cold guy she knew. She was always fighting with him, she didn't stand him, at least she thought that before. She looked at him fighting with Sanji and Luffy trying to stop them.

**"Ok, ok, I'll get that damn water, but just because I'm thirsty"**Zoro said.

**"I'm going to get some adventure at the island, find some treasure!"**Luffy shouted

"**I think I've been in this island before... I´ve heard that some kind of treasure is hidden in here. Last time I came I found it. It was a chest with . bellis. I fought with a dragon with 5 heads. I won but I never took the treasure because..."** Usoop started to tell his tale.

**"No way!!! We have to get it Ussop!!"** Luffy said exited

Sanji sweat dropped **"Ok Nami-swan I'm going to get something for lunch, would you join me?"** he asked her.

**"Mmm I'm a little tired Sanji-kun I guess I'll stay at the shore and watch the ship"**

Zoro looked at her. That ero cook, was so dense. He looked at Nami but she returned her sight to the table. She seemed to be avoiding him, or maybe was him. Probably she was so drunk yesterday she didn't remembered. In the other hand, He remembered everything. He supposed to be really drunk too, he had to remember the name of that drink, he didn't have any hangover.

After some minutes the crew finished breakfast and went to the beach. At first all of them decided to refresh at the sea, even Luffy, and then go on with their previous plans.

The little fun at the sea made Nami forget about the previous night and go back to her regular self again.

**"Well!! Let's go!"**Luffy yelled, now recovered from the water effect

**"Wait! The sun it's really strong come here! Ussop, you too"** Nami was lying on a sunchair, in her bikini she had her hair in a ponytail.

When the two boys got closer, Nami grabbed some sun block cream and put it in their noses and cheeks **"Now go!"**

**"NAMI SWAAAAAN!!! I'm going to the forest too!!!"** Sanji appeared behind them spinning with heart eyes

She sighed and put the cream on Sanji too.

The 3 of them left, Luffy was running where Ussop pointed and Sanji waved at Nami for goodbye.

**"I hope you find a big treasure cause I'm charging you the sun block"** She waved at them

A couple of minutes later Zoro appeared at the shore with two big buckets, even bigger than him. He went to a tree, and using his Santoryuu technique cut off a big branch. He tested putting the 2 buckets on the branch and carrying it with his neck. He'll have to make a little of balance, but it should be a good training.

Nami was looking at him the whole time, again he was wearing his grey trunks and no shirt. He had those cool moves and that monstrous strength, but he had been really delicate and precise with her last night. _"damn"_ she thought. as soon as she was starting to forget. "_Stop looking!"_ she ordered herself and went back to her sunbathing.

Zoro finished his preparations for his duties and looked at her. She was laying there, relaxed, sunbathing, slowly spreading sun block over her slim and long legs. He had been there yesterday, he grinned. he couldn't stop staring at her. Now spreading the cream over her arms, which clung deeply to him the previous night. Her chest where he spent hours kissing her and... he was starting to get an erection, he should probably stop thinking.

He was about to go when he decided to go and tell her that he was leaving.

She was starting to doze off. Every time she closed her eyes she remembered the night before, his kisses, his caresses, their passion, this time she didn't try to oppose her thoughts and try to just, sleep. Suddenly she couldn't feel the warm of the sun anymore. She was the greatest navigator, she didn't recall a cloudy day. She cracked one eye intrigued. But it wasn't a cloud it was his figure, the men who lifted her to the sky the night before. She couldn't help to blush, but she covered her face. She seemed to be blocking the sun from her gaze **"Zoro! I'm trying to get a tan here!! "she**sounded annoyed trying to cover her uncomfortability around him.

He sighed. He remembered she was so annoying, W_hat had gotten into him last night?._ **"I'm going to get the water"** he announced

She looked at him, why was he reporting to her? **"So? You want me to go with you? Are you afraid you'll get lost?" **she was being aggressive, but she didn't know other way to treat him.

He wondered the same. _Why was he telling her?_ he didn't like her remark, first because he 'd never admit he had some directional problems and then because he had to go to a waterfall that wasn't far away, they could see it from the shore, so it wasn't so hard to reach. Either way he wasn't in the mood to fight her. He blamed himself for go and talk to her in the first place. He turned around and not even answering her, decided to go.

She expected a fight but he turned around. Maybe she had been a little bit violent with him, and why? because they shared the most amazing sex experience of her life the night before? She looked at his big muscular back. She could see some nail scars that she had done to him. **"Zoro!"** she ordered again.

He turned his head around and she was right beside him. **"The sun is strong... so.."** she started to said but her words faded. She grabbed some sun block, put it in her finger and started to spread over his nose and cheeks, blushing a little.

**"I don't need that woman"** He said but he didn't move an inch or blocked her. He just let her and blushed a little too.

She finished and looked at him, he stood there staring at her. He wanted to kiss her, but he remembered her tone a couple of seconds ago, she sounded furious. So he assumed she will kill him if he tried something right now. She probably wasn't happy about last night if sh remembered it, he knew they didn't get along very well.

He on the other hand, was a guy he just wanted to have sex, with her or any other cute girl that was around him....well, he wasn't that kind of guy but he didn't thought too serious about sex either.

Nami looked at him, one part of her was "_kiss me kiss me kiss me"_ and the other one was: "_just go! but after you kiss me"_

**"I'll get going!"** he broke the moment and turned around

She secretly sighed and watched him go **"Don't take long!!!"** she said to him,_ "What was she saying!_ _Why was she being so kind to him!!"_

**"I mean, because we have to go quickly... Don't be stupid and get lost"** "_and now!! Why was she being so mean!!_ "

**"JUST BRING THE WATER!!!"** she sighed and went back to her sun chair

_"That woman it's always ordering me around!"_ he sighed and went into the forest _"Zoro don't get lost! Zoro bring the water! Zoro don't be a hero! Zoro save me!"_ he remembered all her orders till he reach the waterfall and filled the 2 buckets with water. He continued remembering _"Zoro! don't fight you are injured! Zoro go get some rest!"_she is so noisy always yelling. Suddenly his thoughts of Nami nagging and shouting at him turned into moans. _"Zoro! Zoro Please!"_ he remembered her begging of the night before_"Zoro! don't stop I'm cumming!"_ now he was hard.

_Damn she was such a bitching witch_, but she turned him on like no other girl he had met. He should have kissed her a couple of minutes ago. all her moans last night. she couldn't be faking it. He could, no, he should make her feel that way again.

The way she had been spreading the sun lotion over her body. He should be doing that, with his tongue. He sat on a rock to continue his thoughts. The way she touched herself a few moments ago, he unzipped his trunks and moved his hand to his member. He didn't know why it happened last night, but he wanted to kiss Nami again, he wanted to massage her big breasts, he wanted to tease her, to make her so wet, he started to stroke himself. He remembered her tone ordering him _"Zoro bring the water!!"_and then the same Nami, begging for him _"Zoro please, don't stop"._He speeded up. He imagined Nami putting him sun lotion like she had done a few minutes ago in his face, but then doing it in his neck, in his chest and where his hand was running now. He remembered when she told him that she wanted to suck his cock. Damn he should had let her, "Zoro I wanna suck it" that was her sentence."Ohhh" he cummed.

**"Fuck!"** he sighed, he wasn't the kind of guy who couldn't control his impulses and had to jerk off in the middle of the jungle. But well,_ he couldn't keep those thoughts inside him, he had to release them_. He admitted a little ashamed of his little self control around her.

---

Luckily for her, Nami had dropped into slumber.

Sanji had already came back and was starting to prepare lunch at the beach. Luffy and Ussop were running and fighting at the shore and Zoro who had finished his water job an hour ago was training. He was doing all kind of exercises always adding an exaggerated amount of weights.

Nami was having a repeated dream for her day, it was the replay of the previous night. The scene in her head was Zoro possessed, wildly thrusting her against the pole. She could feel his kisses in her neck and his heavy weight. She was about to get to the part when she climaxed when she woke up. She abruptly opened her eyes and saw the bright sky, but something was wrong. She could still hear Zoro's moans. She still didn't get it, she was half asleep. She turned around and discovered him, doing pushups with one hand, the other hand lifting a hug weight. Doing the exercise at full speed. His naturally tanned body glistered with his own sweat. She locked her sight at him fascinated by the way her muscles tensed with his training and then relaxed, the sound of his breathing transported her again to the previous night when they shared a similar position and exercise.

**"Nami san!!"**Sanji stopped her daydreaming. Apparently he had been calling her for a couple of seconds but she was fixed on the swordsman.

**"Sanji?"**She looked at him. He had an intrigued face about why she was so distracted with the marimo.

**"Zoro!! Would you keep it down! you woke me up with all that noise!!"** She said angrily and moved away.

Sanji looked at her a little surprised, but he knew that Nami was a little cranky when it came to dealing with Zoro.

**"What?!"** he throw the weight and stood up to argue with her, but she was already climbing to the ship. Apparently not planning on dealing with him.

**"Nami san, I'm going to serve lunch in a couple of minutes"**

**"Ok Sanji I'll take a quick bath and be back"** she yelled at him from the deck of the ship.

Sanji smiled stupidly at her.

Zoro glared at him **"You are so stupid"**he commented at Sanji

**"WHAT DID YOU SAY MARIMO!!!"** Sanji looked at him furious.

----

Nami closed the door of the bathroom and started to fill the bath with cold water. It was her second bath of the day but she really needed it. If this was going to be like this, she was going to became insane. She should think on some way to deal with it.  
Zoro hadn't tried anything with her, maybe he didn't remember it. They had been dunk, of course, there was no other way to do it. Or maybe he didn't care, that's why he didn't talk to her about it. But her, why didn't she asked anything to him?, maybe she didn't care.

She slowly took of her bikini and started to get in the tub.

She couldn't say she didn't care. She had been thinking about it all day!. She was so unlucky. They had been jumping from adventure to adventure. The only few days they had to relax before entering the grand line, she had to do that! and now she had all day to think about it! "_Stop thinking about it"_, she ordered herself. In a couple of hours they should been reaching Loguetown and she will be shopping, far away from him and distracted! Maybe one day wouldn't be enough for that town. She'll have to ask Luffy to stay a couple of days more than planned until she completes al her shopping. At night she could go to a nice bar. To have a few drinks. Surely Zoro would spend the whole day in a bar. Maybe they could meet there and have another wild night..."_Damn! why are you thinking that!_ "

She started to analyze herself. Trying not to see so bad what had happened last night. She was a young girl, sex was a normal thing. She had sex a lot of times before with people she didn't care, why now that she chose a guy was wrong? "_No! It wasn't!"._The kind of relationship they shared didn´t make her want to go and shout through the 7 seas that she had slept with Zoro. But it wasn't a bad thing, "_definitely not!"_ She had enjoyed it, and if she had another chance, with the appropriate conditions, she will do it again!

She nodded in the bath, she soaked her head. Maybe she should get some sexy lingerie in Loguetown. "_Yeah!"_she should go and buy a sexy outfit and find Zoro at the bar. Seduce him, and make him do the same things he did to her the night before. She rested her head in one of the walls. He was so hot today, he had such a body, and that strength, he is so cool the whole time. But last time he wasn't nothing like that, he was pure passion.

She started to play with her finger in her belly button. The way he kissed her, no man had kissed her like that, so tenderly. It was like he was only thinking in her pleasure, she touched her neck. It's a miracle he didn't leave a mark.

She traced it down to her breast. The things he had done were amazing; his caresses were in the right spot. She could have never told he could be so gentle. Her hand started to travel from her belly to her womanhood. The dream she had a few minutes ago set her in a mood. She just had to tire herself up a bit to stop thinking about him.

Yes, he could be so gentle, the way he kissed her lower lips, and made her fill and orgasm with other for the first time. She started to caress herself trying to reach the same level.

But when he had to be rough, he was the entire sexy, masculine, son of the bitch she expected him to be. He in charged, fucking her madly.

She played with her breasts. His sexy voice calling her name. She rushed her fingers touching her clit with exact pressure. She could do it in a few secs, but she wanted to enjoy it, remembering all the events of the night. And the best part, she'll never admit it, but him cumming on her breast, that was so fucking hot, she let out a few "ah" while she climaxed.

She was a woman who liked to be in charge, she was in charge all the time, but sometimes it was good to role play and be submissed. Just with someone who gives the right orders.

She smiled and relaxed in the water for a few seconds when she heard his voice.

**"NAMI!! ARE YOU THERE!! LUNCH IS SERVED!!!"** Zoro yelled at her while knocking the door

**"I'm coming I'm coming"**She rose from the tube and put on a towell, she then remembered what she 'd just said and blushed a little

Zoro from the other side, heard her phrase and blushed a little, but he grinned

Nami opened the door, just wearing a towel. He looked at her, and imagined her naked body behind the fabric.

**"Hey! What are you looking at Marimo, I'm going to start charging your stares"** she grinned and moved to her room

He snapped **"I was just impressed for that big bruise you have in your collarbone, It might have been a big blow"** he grinned and turned around

She looked at her collarbone. Apparently she hadn't checked enough today, that was probably where the towel was in the morning. Luckily none of the guys had noticed that, they were so naïf. "_Damm Zoro, I'm NOT DRINKING EVER AGAIN!!"_ she thought **"mmm weird. Don't worry, I don't remember how I got it so it couldn't had been so important!"**

He frowned. _"I should remind myself not to reach the high level of drunkenness in which I do stupid things such as score the most annoying girl in the world"_ he turned around and moved back to the beach.

----

Some minutes before

The boys were at the beach

Sanji finished lunch and called everyone. **"NAMI SWAAAAN"**He yelled for Nami but she never answered.

**"Oi shut up, I'll go and get her"**Zoro said and moved to the ship

Sanji nodded, Luffy and Ussop approached to the table

Luffy immersed his head on a salad bowl **"Sanji!! This taste different, not bad but different"** he munched

**"Weird you've notice it, I couldn't find my wine vinegar, so I had to improvise!"** he commented

**"If It was wine I bet Zoro drunk it"** Ussop guessed

**"He he, no no, It's wine VINEGAR, it has not an inch of alcohol!"**Sanji explained at the 2 boys who nodded and continued eating.

* * *

~Karen K.


	3. REVENGE

**+-= W A R =-+**

_Name: War_

_Chapter: Revenge  
Anime: One Piece  
Rating: M  
Timeline: After anime episode 53  
Characters: Zoro & Nami_

_Summary: The act of returning their previous actions._

* * *

--- REVENGE ---

Nami sat in the crow's nest. She had her knees bended and was covering herself with a blanket. She looked at the stars, the sea was calmed but there was a little cold breeze. She remembered how she got in that position:

_Flashback_

The Mugiwara crew ended their dinner. Their mood was all excitement, in a couple of hours they should be getting to the reverse mountain to enter the grand line.

Zoro sat next to the table with his head on the wall and his eyes closed, Sanji was making some tea at the kitchen, Usopp seemed to be preparing some kind of powder on the floor, at one end of the table was Nami looking at some maps and on the other Luffy.

**"NAMI!! WHEN ARE WE GETTING TO THE GRAND LINE!!!"** Luffy asked overexcited

**"I guess tomorrow... at midday"** she answered not leaving her sight from the map.

**"NAMIII HOW MANY HOURS??!"**

**"You need to wait 17 hours, more or less"** she answered without too much interest

He waited 5 seconds **"AND NOW!!!!??"**

**"17"**

**"AND NOW?"**

**"17"**

**"AND NOW?"**

She glared at him, sparkling. **"LUFFY I'M TRYING TO CONCENTRATE HERE!!!"**

He looked at Sanji **"SANJI WHEN ARE WE GETTING TO THE GRAND LINE?!!!**

She threw him a cup that hit him right in the head.

**"Ouch Nami!"**

**"Shut up Luffy you are freaking me out!!!"**

**"Whose turn is to guard the ship?"** Luffy asked still rubbing his head

**"Nami´s" **Ussop answered

**"Ok" **He moved next to Sanji **"Sanji if we get to the grand line at night would you wake me up?" **they were all used that he covered her shifts

**"Of course"** he answered politely

**"Err...I'm doing the guarding tonight"** Nami interrupted them

Zoro opened an eye to look at her.

As soon as she ended the phrase Sanji was right besides her spinning with heart eyes** "Noo Nami-swan!!! the night is cold, you need your beauty sleep..."** he started to enumerate all the reasons why she shouldn't do it and how good he felt to help her by covering her shift.

She rolled her eyes** "It's ok Sanji-kun, today it's going to be a calm night and apart from that you all four need to get a nice sleep for tomorrow, we are going to need your strength"** she looked at Zoro for the corner of her eye, he seemed asleep again.

**"Ok Nami, would you wake me up if we arrive at night?"** Luffy asked again

**"We Are Not- Argg.. Ok ok I'll wake you up!"**

**"Are you sure Nami-swan?"**

**"Yes Sanji... don't worry about it"**

**"I'll make you some coffee and snacks for the night"** he said and went back to the kitchen

**"Thanks Sanji kun"** she smiled

**"Luffy, let's go to sleep"** Ussop proposed

**"But I want to see the grand line!!!"**

Nami's eye twitched **"Look Luffy, the sooner you'll go to sleep, the sooner you'll wake up and it' will be tomorrow and we will be getting to the grand line"**

**"YOU ARE RIGHT NAMI!!!"** and with that he grabbed Ussop by the neck and ran to the boys room.

The 3 of them were left alone. Nami continued with her maps, Sanji with his cooking and Zoro with his sleeping.

**"Marimo! Is your turn to do the dishes" **Sanji imposed

**"What's your problem funny brow?"** he adopted fighting position

Nami throw 2 cups at the 2 of them **"Calm down you two"**

**"Nami swaaan I got your cookies"** he forgot all about Zoro and moved next to her

Zoro glared at her and went to do the dishes.

**"Thanks Sanji kun"** she took the plate he offered

Sanji started to talk to her. She didn't pay him any attention, she looked at her maps, and eventually when no one would notice at Zoro, whose back was in front of her doing the dishes.  
They had shared a wild night a few days ago, none of them talked about that afterward, both of them seemed to be drunk at that moment. There was something she could consider flirting, but coming from him, she wasn´t sure _"Maybe he didn't remember it"_ she thought. She wasn't so lucky, she couldn't stop thinking about it, the way he made her feel, his kisses, his caresses, and their chemistry. _"He couldn't have forgotten"_ she thought. Either way she couldn't find the strength to ask him anything or bring in the subject. She could handle he wouldn't remember it, but not that he didn´t care.

**"...probably cold so I'll get you a blanket" **Sanji finished.

**"Ok Sanji"** she answered, he was so dense sometimes.

Sanji got out of the kitchen leaving the two of them alone

She looked at him still cleaning **"Zoro"**

**"Yes?" **he answered not turning back

**"That's my cup, you are cleaning... so...don't break it"** she just wanted to talk to him and ordering him was the only way of communication she knew.

He sighted, **"Don't worry, It's in good hands"**

She blushed. Those hands, she knew they were good, actually she wanted to be in that cups place. "_Damn! Why am I thinking like that!!, Don't blush don't blush"_ she thought. Luckily he wasn't looking.

**"I thought you would know that by now"** he finished.

Was he thinking the same as her, was he flirting with her? _"Don't blush, don't blush. Nahh" _

He turned off the water and moved to the table again. She tried to look busy.

**"Good you are doing your crew duties" **he said sitting beside her.

She looked at him frowning **"I always do my crew duties or at least find a way to get them done, not like you sleeping on your guards"**

He took one of Sanjis cookies **"Me? I don't remember sleeping in my last guard, I was pretty active" **he grinned

_"Oh yes you were" _she thought. Ok he was flirting. _"Don't blush, don't blush"_ He remembered it.

She moved her head to his hand and ate the cookie that was approaching to his lips, licking his fingers deliberately. **"That's my cookie"**

He looked at her munching her snack. Oh god! She was doing that thing that drove him crazy: teasing him.

He rose from the sit and moved behind her. Then he bended to talk in to her ear, but he was closer to her neck **"I'm still hungry Nami" **he bite her neck and hugged her.

She turned around to face him, but he let her go and stood up. She ended up looking directly at is crotch **"I know what you mean"** she licked her lips **"And I don't think this cookies would be enough"**

He looked at her from above, she was so sexy and it looked like she wanted to 'eat' him since the other night. He couldn't wait any longer now. He moved closer to her offering 'his snack'.

She moved her hands inside his haramaki and run her nails over his waist.

He was getting hard.

Suddenly Sanji entered kitchen, they separated quick enough for him to notice **"Nami swan I got your blanket"**

**"Thanks Sanji kun"** she said

Meanwhile Zoro left the room

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Nami sighted. It had been 2 hours from that. She had drunk all the coffee and was bored, almost getting asleep.

She closed her eyes for a second.

**"So you are guarding the ship?"**

His deep voice woke her up. She looked at him, sitting in front of her.

**"Zoro!"** He came **"I was thinking"** she said looking away and frowning, trying to hide her happiness about his comeback.

**"Yeah right..." **He moved closer. He looked at the empty plate **"You didn't left me one single cookie"**

She turned back his head to answer him. He was really close, sitting beside her, their arms touching.** "I told you I was hungry"**

**"Oh yeah, I remember"** he grinned. **"I hope you are not full"** he said covering himself with her blanket.

Nami was really enjoying flirting with the swordsman, but she was also discovering that just being alone with him turned her on. She had been waiting for this moment for 2 days. Their abruptly departure from Loguetown changed her plans, and she had to postpone their second encounter. After that, this last two hours since the episode at the kitchen, she couldn´t wait any longer.

**"This blanket is too short for the two of us" **she commented changing her position to sit on his lap and covering both of them again with the blanket. **"Are you cold now?"**

**"Not at all" **he answered while massaging her back.

**"Mmmm" **she enjoyed the feeling and rested her head on his shoulder

**"You are sleepy, maybe you should go to bed"** He whispered in her ear

**"I can't sleep I'm guarding the ship"** she said while removing her tank top and lowering the blanket, so that Zoro could admire she wasn't wearing a bra.

She could feel Zoro getting harder under her skirt.

He didn't hesitated and trailed kisses from her neck to her chest.

She grabbed him from the back of his head running her nails through his hair **"Oooh Zoro"**

Nami´s moans made him so hard. He just wanted to pleasure her all night long. He licked her nipples

**"Are you going to let me tonight"** she moaned. She needed to make him feel as good as she had felt the nights before.

He stopped **"I'm all yours"** and moved away

She took off his shirt** "Let's get more comfortable"**

She stood up, **"I guess we don't need this anymore" **she tossed the blanket away

He stood up and hugged her, kissing her neck. She pushed him against the pole, looked at him into his eyes and licked her lips.

She knelled down to be at his crotch level. She slowly started to undress him, she lowered his pants and underwear. She took a look at his member, it was really hard and big. She bit her lover lip and look up to meet his gaze.

He couldn't wait any longer but everything she was doing was so hot.

She took out her tongue and draw circles with her tip over the head of his dick. He rested his back on the pole and looked back at her, so involved in pleasuring him.

After that she moved the tip of her tongue to caress every part of his manhood. Every now and then he felt her teeth rose his most sensitive parts driving him nuts.

His breathing was heavier, she could hear him from down there. She grabbed it with one hand and started licking it like a lollipop. Suddenly when he was getting used to the movement she put the tip of his penis over her closed lips and started opening her mouth to introduce it.

He could feel the pressure of her wet lips around his cock. From inside her tongue caressing him erratically until she got to the bottom of it with his lips

_"She really knows what she is doing"_ he thought and gripped the pole with one arm, afraid he will probably loose strength on his legs.

She sucked really hard and quick, from the tip, to the bottom.

**"Oh Nami"** he moaned

He grabbed her from the nape of the neck

This encouraged her to go faster, too fast for him.

**"Nami not so fast..."** he said trying to prevent his cum

She took his dick from inside her mouth and looked at him, but she kept massaging it with her hands.

He looked at her taking it from her mouth, a little thread of saliva still joining them.

She moved a little up and put his wet member between her breasts. They were so big, it fit perfectly, and the wetness she had left there, made it follow her movements with ease.

She could even lick the tip in that position to give him more pleasure.

**"Na-"** he was about to ask her to stop but as if she knew, she put again his dick in her mouth and started blow jobbing him at full speed.

"I'm cumming" And he did, in her mouth.

She kept up the sucking for a couple of seconds, because Zoro was still flowing.

After that, she took it out of her mouth and swallowed his seed. She looked at him with a naughty yet innocent expression.

**"Fuck Nami, don't put that face.. I'll cum again"** he said totally turned on by every action she did.

He sat down, with his legs open and she between them looking at him.

She smiled, it seemed she had returned him the favor. **"I guess we are even now"** she said collapsing in his chest.

He hugged her **"We could said that"**

She rested her back on his chest. He covered her with the blanket. She was starting to relax when Zoro started kissing her neck **"But you know, I don't like ties"**

She could fill his hand running down her stomach. She giggled. The light touch of Zoro´s rough hands tickled her. This didn´t distract him from his objective, he caressed her womanhood over her panties. She was already wet, so it took a second to get her ready.

**"Me either"** she said turning around and tossing her skirt and panties.

He lifted an eyebrow. She was really aggressive tonight. "_Hot"._ He thought and put on his condom.

She ran her arms around his neck and slowly started to get down to sit in his lap. He was already hard so all she did was slowly slid his penis inside her. Both of them moaned in delight. He hugged her from her waist, bringing her closer, crushing her breast against his chest.

She wanted to ask him, _"What took him so long? Why was he doing this again? Did he really like her? Was this just sex? Did he know they weren´t drunk this time?"._ But she realized that it wasn´t the appropriate time for questions and bit his neck.

He caressed her back running his fingers over her spine till the nape of her neck. She started rocking slowly.

He had lived a life of discipline, training, learning self control. Drinking and sex was his way of loosing himself up a bit, but this was turning in to something else, he was getting addicted to it.** "I guess I could lose one battle if we are going to have a war"**

She grabbed his head and kissed him violently. Apparently she wasn´t a one night stand for him. She started to move faster.**"I like that idea"** She arched her back enjoying the sensations. He moved his hands to massage her breasts.

She rode him hard and looked at him, he had that possessed look again. He grabbed her from the waist and pushed her faster and deeper.

They stood like that for a couple of minutes, not thinking in anything, just feeling the intense sensations caused by their love making.

**"Nami"** he moaned

**"Zo-"** She gasped

They climaxed, the feeling was shockingly intense for both of them. They looked into each other's eyes, like trying to find the reason of this overwhelming sensations. Until the navigator gave up and put her head on his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around her, containing her. She relaxed shifting the weight of her body to his.

**"Sleeping in your guarding shift, you are a deception for this crew!" **He whispered in her ear

**"Shut up I´m not sleeping"** She said in a sleepy tone and bit his neck again

**"You know I´m not your teether, woman!"** he said shaking her shoulder to stop her biting

She giggled **"You are not going to shut up, right?" **She moved her head to face him.

She looked tired** "Do you want me to cover your shift?" **He asked her, their noses touching.

**"Ha! You wish that Roronoa, Go to sleep! I´ll take care of this from now on"** She gave him a cocky smile.

**"Ok"** He said, He wrapped her in the blanket, and stood up.

She looked at him not understanding what he was doing.

He placed her softly in the crowd nest and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

**"I´ll go to sleep then"** he said putting his boxers on.

She stood there admiring the view

He smirked noticing her sight on him. He gathered his things and left.

She watched him go and sighed, she still had 2 more hours to finish her shift.

* * *

~Karen K.


	4. WITHDRAWAL

**+-= W A R =-+**

Name: War

Chapter: Withdrawal  
Anime: One Piece  
Rating: M  
Timeline: Around anime episode 54  
Characters: Zoro & Nami

_Summary: Retreating forces back while maintaining contact with the enemy_.

* * *

--- Withdrawal ---

**"9999" **Zoro counted. He was exercising like he did every day at that time of the afternoon. Right now he was doing pushups with a huge weight resting on his neck.

**"10000"**He finished his session of pushups and stood up. Not caring about the weight that was on his neck which rolled away as soon as he adopted a standing position.

The weight rolled over the floor of the ship. The swordsman, now conscious of his action, followed the uncontrollable object till it reached the mikans and crashed against the tree trunk. He had such bad luck that the owner of the trees was right beside him.

**"ZORO!! YOU IDIOT!"**Nami yelled at him

He lifted the sight from the weight to her toned legs, her mini skirt, her ultra tight tank top, her cleavage, her neck.

**"You big idiot I´m freaking tired of your stupid weights moving around the ship"** she continued angrily.

He looked at her face, she was beyond mad. He grinned, which made her even more furious, and moved closer to her.

**"Stop smiling jackass I´m going to charge you for that!"** She pointed at him.

He moved even closer, cornering her against the trees. **"Stop yelling woman! That didn´t even leave a mark"**

She blushed. They were sharing a very compromising position in the middle of the day. They crew mates weren´t there but they could show up at any minute

**"Zoro!"**

**"Yeah"** he answered and locked his hands against the tree trunk trapping her between it and his body.

**"Ussop is in the crowd nest"** she whispered

They hadn´t openly agreed that their affair was secret. I mean first it was some drunks thing, then it was just need and now? Fun?. Either way the two of them knew that they didn´t want to get caught by the other members of the crew.

**"He can´t see us under the tree"** He kissed her neck.

**"but... Luffy could show up at any minute"**

**"I thought you like adventures, adrenaline..."** He looked into her eyes and kissed her passionately.

She couldn´t deny this was fun and followed her impulse until he moved again to her neck **"Can´t you wait for the night?"**

**"No"** He crushed her against the tree trunk pressing his whole body against hers.

She could notice he couldn´t wait. He was already hard. She loved to drive man mad, especially this one that was supposed to be a cold heart warrior. She was enjoying that her only presence aroused him. She moved her hand to his crotch to feel his throwing member.

**"MmmhNami"** He moaned.

**"LUFFI!!! NAMISWAN!! USSOPP!!! MARIMO!! LUNCH IS SERVED!!!"** Sanji yelled from the kitchen.

He moved his face to look at her.

She kissed him **"Mmm... we have to go"** She continued her intense caresses

**"I´m not hungry"** he said moving his hand under her tank top.

She arched her back exposing her breast even more, tempting him **"I do... I´m really hungry"** She moved her hand from over his pants and trailed his scar till she reached his chest, pressed her whole palm and pushed him away.

He took her hand from under her tank top and looked at her.

She gave her a full peck on the lips making sure he could feel her whole body pressing against him. **"Later"** she left him

He glared at her. _"That girl is evil" _he thought and grinned.

---

A couple of hours later Nami, Zoro and Ussop were left alone in the kitchen while Luffy and Sanji talked with the recently found girl Apis.

Ussop was fixing some weird mechanical thing on the floor, Nami was at the table checking the maps trying to find the location of the girl´s island and Zoro was sleeping next to the navigator with his back against the wall and his arms supporting his head.

All 3 seemed to be very concentrated in their own things.

Suddenly Nami´s left arm landed slowly on Zoro´s leg. The navigator continued her map research while tracing circles in the inner part of Zoro´s leg.

Following the game, the swordsman let his right arm fell silently behind the navigator and 2 of his fingers climbed to her back to return the favor.

Nami felt goose bumps all over her body, his rough hands against her bare skin felt wonderful.

**"Nami, did you find the island?"** Ussop asked

The navigator, afraid that he could see her hand from his lower position, went back to move his rulers and trace lines trough the map. **"Mmmm I´m about to... I guess is this one but I´ll do a few calculations more to be sure"**

The green haired man wasn´t distracted by their chat and moved his caresses to the waist of her skirt.

**"Ok"** Usopp said and went back to his things.

When she started to feel his hand tracing the fabric of her underwear she turned her head around to face an apparently fully sleep Zoro.

**"Adventure…"** She sighed

As they were in front of their crew mate she decided to go back to the map. But her movement didn´t stop the swordsman who was now reaching to the most fun spot.

Nami frowned a little unsure of what to do, but Ussop was now giving her his back totally unaware of the situation. So she played along, not opposing to his actions.

A few minutes later Zoro could feel she was really getting wet, he decided to open one eye to look at her.

She was making a lot of effort to control her breathing. Even though her face was all red, she had her glasses on and a hand covering part of her face looking down at the map. She could look like she was in deep thought about the island if you didn´t know what was really going on.

**"So Nami, did you find the island"**Zoro asked in a small talk tone that didn´t made Ussop bother to join the conversation.

**"I... Guess"**Nami said trying to control her breathing

"**I would say it´s right here"**He pointed one side of the map with one hand while stroking her clit with the other one.

**"Yeah right!... Like.... Like I´m going… to take any advice… from you"** She tried to sound normal

He chuckled **"Are you sure? I think I´m hitting the spot"**

Nami was ready to give up. She was in no position to resist anymore, so she opened her legs widely to give him more access.

Zoro grinned and moved his hand further to please her. "adrenaline, adventure" he whispered.

Nami smirked. She was starting to like this game.

She had a plan for this. She arched her back and raised her arms she was going to yawn in the right moment. She closed her eyes.

In the exact moment she was about to climax, her plan failed. She couldn´t even realize it but when nothing happened she opened her eyes. Zoro was in front of her moving away of the kitchen while Sanji, Luffy and Apis entered.

She bit her lip in frustration but she felt relived, in a way, because Zoro noticed the newcomers and interrupted his action before they got caught.

She gave a big fuming sight after the yawn while Zoro got out of the kitchen smirking.

---

Later that day Nami decided to take a bath.

She was walking to the bathroom remembering the events of the day. Luckily neither Luffy or Ussop realized the situation, she would die if they find her in that kind of situation! And with him!. If Sanji found out, that would be a problem surely. Of course it would be good if it would stop him from being so dense, at least for a minute. But not as good to replace the embarrassment she would feel admitting that the annoying, dozy, full of pride, irritating swordsman and her were sharing sexual relations.

On the other side of the corridor that leaded to the bathroom, was the cause of her thinking.

Lifting from his previous nap spot and having some similar thoughts.

He saw her and they were alone again. Only one thought now in his mind, pinning her to the wall. Then he remembered that everybody was around and even though he really liked having sex with the navigator. He could never admit as a fighter that he was weakened by those kind of feelings, Less that the cause of his uncontrollable lust was that disturbing, greedy, noisy redheaded.

She glared at him. _"Was he going to do something again?" _She wondered

He noticed her angry look. **"What?"**

She frowned, he was so irritating** "Nothing" **she pass through him bumping her elbow with his.

**"Hey! Watch were you are going!"** He complained

**"You can´t take a little push and you call yourself a swordsman?"** She remarked when she was about to enter the bathroom.

He turned around and grabbed her by the waist turning her around and making her face him. **"You are so freaking annoying!"**

She smiled.

He grinned.

He was about to accomplish his first desired when Nami punched him on the ribs.

He bended on reflect of the unexpected blow **"What the hell?!"**

**"It´s my turn to use the bathroom! Go away!"**

**"Yeah Marimo!! Leave Nami-Swan alone!!!"** Sanji yelled behind him.

He raised an eyebrow.

She secretly winked at him and whispered **"Adrenaline, Adventure…".** She entered the bathroom

He sighed and turn around to fight with the cook.

---

**"So after all that fight Luffy kicked Arlong´s ass and saved the village"** Nami told Apis the end of the story and tucked her in bed.

**"WOW! Luffy and the rest sure are strong"** Apis commented amazed

**"yeah yeah, well Apis is time for you to go to sleep, tomorrow we´ll have a tough day"**

**"Yes!" **The little girl said

Nami waited a couple of minutes and decided to left the room

**"Where are you going Nami?"** Apis asked intrigued

The navigator rolled her eyes and turned around to answer her **"I´m going to get some water... go to sleep Apis"**

**"But... Are you going to go like that? Aren´t you cold?"**

The redheaded admired her sexy babydoll and smiled **"I´m ok.. Don´t worry about it and go to sleep"**

**"Ok"** She sighed and turned around to finally go to sleep.

Nami left the room and silently moved out to the deck. She climbed the ladder to the crowds nest.

As soon as Zoro saw the top of her red head coming from the ladder he complained **"What took you so long? I was about to go to sleep"**

She sighed **"Shut up! I was trying to get rid of Apis! And you have probably been sleeping already"** she finally reached the top.

Zoro was standing only in his boxers, she couldn´t stop admiring his muscular figure under the moon light

He grinned **"That´s hot"** He said pointing at her lingerie

His compliment encouraged her to act sexy** "do you like it?" **she asked moving closer. She knew that after the events of the day he would be eager to jump to the fun part. She was anxious too, but she loved to tease him.

**"Very nice" **he said running a finger between the strap of her babydoll and her skin.

**"Sadly I can´t say the same" **she ran her finger through the waist of his plane and very worn out boxer.

He grinned.

Nami tried not to collapse. He was the sexiest thing she had ever seen.

He moved forward and kissed her passionately, she clung to him.

**"I cant´wait anymore" **he said sitting down and dragging her with him.

He tried to take off her lingerie but she stopped him **"Easy Marimo, This cost a lot of bellis!"**

He stopped **"What did you call me?"**

She sat on his lap and run her arms around his neck **"Marimo"** She kissed his cheek **"You know..."** she continued kissing him to his ear **"The cute"** his jawline **"Moss ball"** his lips.

**"I don´t like that nickname"** he said between kisses

She smiled, and continued the kissing

**"Are you making fun of me?"** He teased her stopping the kisses.

She pouted.

**"Raise your arms"** he ordered.

She raised an eyebrow but followed his commands

He started to slowly lift the babydoll up. The soft satin of the fabric caressed her body. He gently put it down and admired her.

She rested her back on the little wall of the crowd nest letting him enjoy the view.

He sighed deeply

**"What?"** she asked intrigued

**"I´m really horny. What´s going on with your wardrobe. Are you short of bellis after my loan and you have to use your old clothes?"**

She laughed. Apparently he had noticed the new provocative outfits that she had started using since, well, since she found someone of her interest who would admire it. **"I don´t know what you are talking about"**

**"Witch!"** he moved to her stomach and played with his tongue on her belly button.

Her head hung out of the crowd nest relaxed.

He slowly pulled her panties away, stroking her legs in the process.

He was really horny, but he always liked to take his time with her. He liked to prove every time that he drove her crazy. The chemistry they shared couldn´t be bought with all the bellis in the grand line. Only sharing the same room caused more effect on her than all of Sanji´s compliments.

Zoro´s tongue caressed lightly her inner lips.

She moaned **"MmmZorommm"**

**"I like that better than Marimo"** he continued pleasuring her

**"MMmmm I dont know"** She gasped

**"You don't know?"** he added some speed

**"Oh yeah"** His move distract her from expressing her opinion.

So he stopped and teased her **"What do you mean?"** he couldn´t wait anymore, raising his head he discovered that Nami was in full ecstasy, completely relaxed and exposed. Her cheeks red and her knees almost shaking. He took off his boxer showing his hard erection.

She looked at his crotch while he was putting the condom on **"Marimo"** she put a very naïf expression and run one finger over her lower lip and the other brushed her breast and her belly **"Would you fuck me really hard, Marimo?"** she opened her legs wider

He didn´t jaw dropped just because he had trained not to show any emotion. He went down, laying on top of her. **"You are pure evil"**

She smirked and hugged him.

He kissed her neck, full of lust. His penis was about to enter her. He played with the tip in her already wet pussy.

**"You are evil"** she answered

He brought her face to him and kissed her, for seconds it was just a hard peck against her lips. After a couple of seconds he forced her mouth open and his tongue stormed in.

She pushed him even closer, even though there was no more space in between them. Her nails burning in his neck

He entered her. The only sounds in the night were their own moans.

He continued kissing her towards her chest. She flung her head out of the crowd´s nest again.

**"Nami! There you are! Didn´t you find the water? I got some Let´s go to sleep"** Apis yelled from the deck

At first it was like a far away cry, but she could understand it now. **"Apis" **She moaned

**"Yeah, Nami I´ve got the water"**

The navigator pushed Zoro away. He looked at her worried

**"Wait a second. I´ll be there in a minute".** She said trying not to show her naked skin.

"What the fuck" He mimicked

She moved forward and hugged him **"You now Zoro, I haven´t been so aroused in my whole life. I just wanna fuck you till you hair goes red. But I have to put this kid to sleep and considering the time, I think that It would be better to leave this for some other time"**

Zoro grabbed her from the waist **"If you think I will let you go after that last sentence you are crazy"**

**"NAMI ARE YOU OK?"** Apis continued

**"I´ll put her to sleep in 2 seconds"**

**"Zoro!"** She complained

**"Yeah! Just checking some navigation things with the stars"** Nami frowned

**"I think the navigation stars need 5 minutes of checking"** He kissed her** "4"**

She pushed him away.

He looked at her longingly.

She put her babydoll on **"Don´t worry, We´ll find a way" **she kissed him trying to prologue the kiss as much as she could.

**"Nami…"** He tried to stop her in his embrace but she moved away.

**"We´ll find a way, adventure, adrenaline" **She winked at him and got down.

**"So Nami how were the stars?"** Apis asked

She sighed and tried not to kill her **"They will be ok"**

Apis shuddered and the 2 girls went to the room.

He looked her go and repeated **"Adventure, Adrenaline...Auto satisfaction"** he sighed.

--- The End ---

~Karen K.


	5. BELLIGERENT

**Belligerent **

Anime: One Piece  
Rating: M  
Timeline: Around anime episode 61  
Characters: Zoro & Nami

_An individual, group, country or other entity which acts in a hostile manner, such as engaging in combat. Its formal use does not necessarily imply that the belligerent country is an aggressor._

--- Belligerent ---

Zoro woke up from his nap. He was resting on the deck, he didn´t bother to open his eyes. He still wanted to relax.

They had finished their last adventure with the Sennenryu. It wasn´t a big adventure for him but at least he had some fun with the kama kama guy. Apparently tomorrow they will finally arrive at the Grand line. He wasn´t Luffy but he couldn´t deny he was anxious. Grand line was the real deal, if he wanted to be the greatest swordsman in the world he should go through that dangerous ocean. If he wanted to find Mihawk he should look for him there.

He opened his eyes. The only thought of his enemy just made him uneasy. The sun was setting down in the horizon. He traced his scar over the t-shirt. If he wanted to beat Mihawk he should get stronger and for him it was only one way: training. He stood up.

**"Nami Swan! Ussop! Luffy! Marimo! Dinner is served"** Sanji called the crew from the kitchen

Zoro sighed and decided to leave the training for later. He was going to the kitchen when he found a very asleep Nami in his way.

He admired her. She was quietly resting on a sun chair next to her Mikans. She really looked like a different person asleep. She looked innocent and fragile. He knew that innocent wasn´t an adjective that would describe her and fragile, well maybe. He had never thought of that. She looked so strong, so determined. He sometimes forgot she was a normal girl.

He looked at both of his sides to check if they were alone. He couldn´t resist sitting in the vacant spot that her cuddle position had left in her sun chair.

Normal?, she wasn´t a normal girl for sure. He moved a lock of her hair away, so he could see her sleeping face. But she was a normal human being without any trainning or akuma no mi, so in definitive, she was fragile.

"Hey" He called her but apparently she had relaxed too much and neither Sanji´s yell nor his call could wake her up.

**"Nami! Dinner is served" **He insisted and moved his finger to caress her nose, which made her do a funny sneezing face.

She slowly opened her eyes but she was surprised when she saw him in front of her. He was looking at her longingly and one hand was caressing her belly.

**"Hey! Dinner is served"** He made a little smile.

Little, but definitely a smile. Nami was really surprised now. Was Roronoa Zoro smiling? Why?. She was still drowsy from the sleep **"Am I dreaming?"**

He raised an eyebrow

**"Why are you being so nice?"** she asked

He frowned **"Dinner is served"** He stood up.

_"Great Nami you ruined it!"_ She thought.

She grabbed his arm with both of her hands and dragged him down.

He fell. Sitting again in the same spot, but this time Nami hugged him. **"I mean, it is weird don´t you think? Me sleeping, you waking me up?"**

He frowned again, but she didn´t let him go.

**"So I was wondering... would you like to sleep with me tonight, so we can go back to normal. You sleeping and me, waking you up?"**

He raised an eyebrow **"Why are you being so nice?"**

She looked right, then left despite of the already compromising position and gave him a quick peck on the lips. **"Dinner is served"**

---

Sanji finished offering everybody dessert which consisted in a strawberry pie, specially prepared for the navigator. Everybody in the crew grabbed a piece except from Zoro who considered it was too feminine for a strong swordsman to eat such pink cake.

**"Isn't there anything else to eat?"** He asked.

**"Zorommmm Thish tashtes greatsh!!"** Luffy munched.

**"I won´t eat that stupid cake"** he moved to the fridge

Nami followed the conversation

**"What did you said about the cake?"** Sanji confronted him

**"That it is an stupid cake, I don´t want to eat it"** He opened the door of the fridge and took an apple.

Sanji stood up to fight with the swordsman.

**"Hey Zoro pass me an apple. I want one too"** Nami interrupted him

**"WHAAAT Nami swan you don't like my pie!! I did it especially for you!"**

Zoro grinned. He hated when Sanji flirted with Nami. But every time she rejected him, surprisingly for him, it felt good.

**"Oh no Sanji! The pie was terrific I had some, but dinner was so good I can´t eat anymore. Just an apple"**

Sanji smiled from ear to ear with her compliment.

**"No more apples"** Zoro closed the door of the fridge and took a bite from his fruit.

Nami frowned _"Would Zoro sacrifice his own apple just for her?"_ She wondered. **"Then give me that one" **She ordered

He chuckled and moved to the door of the kitchen

She was mad now, apparently he wouldn´t sacrifice for her at all**."Stupid swordsman give that apple right now!!!"** She yelled at him

**"Marimo! Give Nami swan her apple right now!!!"** Sanji joined the complains

In a split of a second he took his sword out and threatened Sanji with the blade on his neck, so he couldn´t move and throw a deadly glare to Nami **"Nami don´t be a pain in the ass"**

He moved out of the kitchen while the navigator exploded in fury and the cook tried to calmed her down offering all the exquisites desserts he could prepare for her to replace that apple.

---

Nami was drawing the last islands they had been to. It was past midnight, she wondered if after the fight they had at dinner Zoro was mad at her and wouldn´t accept her invitation. In her opinion he didn´t deserve to be angry. She should be the angry one; he was such a jerk, not giving her his apple. She was hungry! She was the lady! She was mad!.

If he didn´t come it would probably be for the best. He was a stupid, selfish, idiotic, swordsman, who she didn´t need to see almost every night. Even though they hadn´t been "seeing" each other for a couple of days and today was Ussop´s guard, which it was the best one to expend some time together, apart from when it was their own turn. Because the marksman stood quietly sitting in the crowds nest for the whole night repairing something or making an special gunpowder, and they could be alone in the kitchen or the afterdeck or the storage room or like tonight, her cabin.

She sighed. And then they would reach the grand line and the most probable thing would be they run from adventure to adventure not finding any time to be alone.

She sighed again

She heard a low knock on her door and smiled. She ran to the door to open it but she remembered she was suppose to be mad, so she changed her happy face and frowned a little.

She opened the door, behind it was the swordsman with not a particular expression in his face.

**"Hey"**

She let him in, because weather they were going to discuss or not, it was safer to do it in private.

**"I thought you weren´t comming"** She said coldly

He scratched the back of his head **"I fell asleep"**

She sighed and decided to act a little offended. **"I have to finish a map"** she sat on the bench in front of her desk again and put her glasses on.

**"Ok"** he said without much trouble. He sat on her bed **"This is nice"** he said touching the mattress. Comparing it with his daily wooden bed it was a cloud.

**"You are not getting in my bed with those dirty clothes of yours" **she warned him and continued with her maps.

**"Ok"** he said careless again, and started to undress. He stood only in his boxers, sat again and waited for her. **"What are you drawing?"**

**"Apis´s Island"** she said marking some points with the ruler.

He sat behind her, still on the bed. The desk was very close in front of it so he sat at the edge and had his legs open with Nami´s bench in between. He moved his head over her shoulder to check **"Ha! That doesn´t look like her island"** he rested his chin on her shoulder.

**"What?!"** she was angry

He moved his arm to point at her map, casually hugging her from behind **"This was at north not south, and the village was at east not west"**

She giggled his directional sense was completely twisted **"You are doomed"**

**"Bahhh"** he said careless of her map drawing, retreated his arms from the paper and embraced her from the waist.

She was starting to consider that maybe he wasn´t mad at her so why should she be?.

He was tired of waiting **"Now that I see it better, it´s perfect let´s go to bed"** he kissed her neck.

**"2 minutes"** she was about to finish it

He sighed, he was about to get into bed when he discovered something to play with.

He moved Nami´s hair to expose her neck. He quietly stole her ink feather and decided to play with it.

The feeling was so relaxing that she stopped drawing. Zoro made the feather dance on her neck, her shoulders; he even lifted her tank top so he could caress her back. After a couple of minutes, Nami´s mapping activity was forgotten so Zoro took the opportunity, lifted her in his arms and took her out of the desk.

**"Hey! Put me down!! I have to finish that"**

**"No you don´t"** he said gently placing her on her bed

**"I hav-"**

But he shut her up with a kiss.

He broke the kiss.

**"I was talking y-"**

He kissed her again

**"Zor-"**

And again

**"H-!"**

And again.

She moved away **"Stop kissing me!"**

Cold as an ice cube he turned around laid down on one side of her bed and rested the back of his head on his hands.

For a second she was afraid that this time he would be angry. But she didn´t want to give up.

She sat on top of him **"So NOW you are doing what I tell you too"**

**"Nah"** He said coldly **"I just don´t want to kiss you anymore"**

She was indignant, and he could notice it. He grinned

She lowered her torso to lay above him**."Yeah right! You are dying to kiss me**". She said that sentence so close to him that her lips softly caressed his in the process.

**"No I´m not"** he did the same.

**"Yes you are "**she did it again but this time she traced her tongue over her lip softly stroking his.

He yawned **"I´m getting really sleepy"**

He was a tough competitor she knew it since the start of the game. **"Yeah you are Right! let´s go to sleep"**

She raised her arms and took of her tank top, leaving her top nude.

Even though Zoro had said he wanted to sleep, his eyes weren´t closing.

She stood up in the bed and let her mini shorts fell off her. She tossed them away. Now we could say that part of the swordsman was very awake, spite his relaxed position.

She laid down next to him only in her panties. She turned around showing him her back.

He sighed.

**"I´m cold, could you lend me some of your blanket"**

He turned around to cover her with the sheet, and stood there. His arm over her, embracing her in spoon position.

Position in which she didn´t wait a second to press herself against him.

He moaned in that sexy deep tone.

She smiled. He couldn´t see her. She grabbed his hand and put his arm under the sheets over her waist.

He closed his eyes and put his nose in her neck.

**"Can I make you a confession Zoro"** she said in a playful tone.

**"Yeah"**

**"You know last time..." **she started to play with his hand **"With the whole Apis thing..."** she played with his fingers in her belly button.

He gulped. He was reaching the limit of his auto control.

She moved his hand upwards **"We couldn´t finish..."** His fingers danced through her breasts.

**"I wanted you so much"** she grabbed her breast as if his hand wasn´t in the middle **"at that time"**. She rubbed her behind against his crotch.

She moved their hands down her belly and into her panties. She gave a long pornographic moan. **"I was so aroused"**

Even though he wasn´t a believer, he prayed to all gods for a little more of strength.

She let his hand inside her underwear.

**"It´s a pity you are asleep now, and don´t want to kiss me"** She turned around facing the ceiling. **"I wanted to do so many things to you"** her hand crawled inside his boxers.

**"Yeah?"** He moved his hand inside her panties

**"Mmm yeah" **She gripped her hand around his member and started pumping.

In a split of a second, Nami even doesn´t know how, He was on top of her and about to kiss her **"You are a freaking daemon, red head!"**

She gave him an evil smile which last a second before he crushed his lips against her.

They didn´t finished the kiss when her panties were at her knees level, his boxer on the lamp and he had done everything required to be thrusting her hard at full speed.

**"Damn you Zoro!"** she complained in ecstasy. She wondered how did he did it to make her climax almost at the same time that he entered her.

Zoro stood on top of Nami, they were doing it as if they had just gotten out of prison.

**"You are so fucking hot. I´m not gonna last. You drive me fucking crazy"** He confessed in pure euphoria.

That was it for the navigator **"Oh Zoro please I´m...."**

**"Oh god..."** He moaned.

The 2 of them climaxed together. Zoro´s body collapsed into hers.

She dug her fingernails in his back **"Son of a bitch I couldn´t wait any longer"**

**"Me? That´s all your fault malicious navigator" **

Both of their voices were anxious. He moved to her side to get more air that the one he could find in her neck area.

**"That was amazing Zoro"** She tried to control her breath

He nodded **"That was the best sex I have had, ever"** He confessed again trying to steady his breath too.

She blushed **"Really?"**

**"Yeah... well... I guess"** He remembered to whom he had confessed too and got a little afraid of what she could do with that information.

**"I´ll put it in my 2nd place" **She rested her head in his shoulder

**"Ok"** He didn´t want to know who was in the first place. He didn´t like to be second, but he didn´t want to hear her best experience from her mouth at that moment. He frowned.

She turned her head to face him **"I´ve seen you with Arlong and Hacchi in you injured condition. I know about your stamina... I know my position N1 would be filled in a couple of minutes"**

He grinned and looked at her. She was smiling with a different expression that when he run into her nap earlier that day but provoking the same feelings in him.

She kissed him.

**"You are nicer when you are naked"** He pointed out

She raised an eyebrow **"You know when I´m really REALLY nice"** she started to kiss his neck, his chest and lower.

**"Oh I´d REALLY like to know"** He closed his eyes already enjoying what was coming.

She traced kisses in his perfect abs **"When I´m naked with a sexy Marimo in my bed"**

He chuckled **"You know, you should stop using that nickname. I used to hate when Sanji called me that because he mocked me, now I hate it because he sounds gay"**

---

The next morning was weird for Zoro, he hadn't been able to sleep at all. Nami had already passed out a couple of hours ago. It had been a very exhausting night, he couldn´t blame her.

Even though he couldn´t close his eyes and fell asleep.

First he blamed Nami´s weight. He had never slept like this with someone, although he did it in very rough places he assumed that the amount of weight that the navigator shared with him made impossible for him to relax. When he was ready to move himself out of her embrace, he found again that expression in her face.

He took some time to analyze her. She was using his chest as a pillow and her arm ran across his waist like a belt. Her calm breathing caressed his skin. She was naked, like him. But the blanket of her bed covered her in the exact parts. He had his right arm wrapped against her, his excuse; he had no other place to put it with her in that position.

He wondered what was he doing there. They were not having sex so why did he needed to be there? He just assumed it was for the comfortable bed.

He should be sleeping, no thinking in those stupid things. He closed his eyes

It was so uncomfortable not being able to move his own shoulder because of her head. He couldn´t do this. He opened his eyes and started to slip away.

The movement made Nami woke up and she stared at him with sleepy eyes **"Hi"** she said naively.

She spotted him moving away. She wondered what was he doing, they had a couple more hours to be alone and she was enjoying her sleep.

He looked at her and put her boxers on.

**"What are you doing?"** she insisted

**"I´m going, I can´t sleep here**" he said adjusting his pants

She sat on the bed, the white blanket that was casually wrapped around her chest started to slip down with her movement. **"What do you mean? You sleep everywhere"**

He followed the fabric´s way down her skin **"I guess I sleep everywhere but here" **he was a little nervous

She didn´t get what was going on. **"What´s wrong with here?"**

He looked for his t-shirt changing the sight off of her, she was distracting **"don´t know, you lay on top of me, that´s very uncomfortable for sleeping"**

She frowned **"Zoro"**

He grabbed his t-shirt from the floor under the bed and looked at her. She had moved to the edge of the bed to be closer to him. Her blanket still hiding her belly button and down. Her face in front of his.

**"hn?"**

She wasn´t a sappy romantic girl, but what the hell it just exploded in her. She didn´t want him to leave **"Aren´t you going to kiss me good bye?"**

He gulped. Why was he reacting like that? He shouldn´t be nervous about kissing her, that was physical contact, that was what this relationship was all about. Sexual physical contact, kissing was included, sleeping together should be excluded.

He didn´t respond at her question, that disappointed her. So she moved forward to the petrified swordsman and kissed him.

He felt her lips on him. _"Totally included"_ he thought and deepened the kiss.

Nami was relieved, at least he wasn't rejecting her. She still didn´t want him to go so she was trying to erase that idea off his mind with her kiss.

He started to stand up. She moved with him, her arms were around his neck, she played with her nails on his hair.

He ended up on his knees with his arms hanging at his sides trying not to embrace the navigator who was kissing him passionately and pressed her whole naked body against him.

He didn´t like the overwhelming power she was starting to have on him.

She wondered what the hell was going on, she was starting to get mad at him. One arm fell from his neck and a nail traveled down his scar.

His hand let the t-shirt fell off. He couldn´t recall what he was thinking of, apart from feeling Nami´s soft bare skin against his own. He moved his hand to stop her but somehow it ended up caressing her from the tight to her back. **"I have to train"** he said breaking up the kiss.

_He was decided to leave her,_ she tough and got angry **"And I have to draw some maps"** Her hands run from his pecs to his waist and grabbed him "**Do you think I want to spend my time with a stupid swordsman?"** se crushed her lips against him. She pulled him closer from the neck.

His arms wrapped around her waist. Now yes, he had totally forgotten his previous objective. He kissed her desperately.

**"Stupid Jerk, I don´t want to be with you"** Her hands ran down his back.

He kissed her neck like a toothless vampire and started to pull her backwards attempting to lay her down again on the bed.

**"Dam you"** She continued attacking him but she never pulled him apart or tried to escape from his embrace. She hugged him tighter, kissed him deeper.

He couldn´t go away anymore. He didn´t want her to be mad at him so he did the only thing he knew she liked it, he kissed her.

Nami stopped complaining. He kissed her again fully in her mouth, for a second they looked at each other but she quickly looked away. She didn´t want to let him realize that she didn´t want him to go. But he noticed her sad look and his sight moved down, ashamed. He continued kissing her neck and moved to her chest, her breasts. After a couple of minutes of his soft bussing, she had relaxed and was now enjoying him.

He played blowing her belly to tickle her. When he heard her giggle it was his turn to relax. He gave her a sounding kiss in her stomach that made her giggle even harder.

He went down to her groin, he butterfly kissed her down to her most sensitive part. At that point he decided to calm down and take his time, he kissed her softly, stroked her lightly.

She gripped the pillow with one hand tighter. He was going slowly but the feeling was strong.

He continued with his job.

She moaned, she didn´t try to control her volume. She couldn´t repress herself anymore.

She felt his fingers joining his tongue in pleasure her. That gave his massage a little more of strength, that at that point was the exact amount. She opened her legs widely. She was so wet that his fingers danced smoothly in her.

**"Oh god Zoro"**

He trailed kisses towards her chest, his hand continued with his caresses.

He wasn´t rushing, but she felt like a bomb was being built inside her.

He kissed her chest, her neck. He claimed her lips and kissed her passionately.

She couldn´t believe all the feelings she was enjoying right now, the heat full kiss. His climaxing massage. His other hand moved to rub her breast. That was it for her

**"Zo..."**

He shut her up with another hungry kiss.

He moved his hand faster, he squeezed her breast, rubbed his erection against her belly and shot his tongue deeper in her mouth.

She couldn´t take it, she exploded. It felt like that, she couldn´t recall such an overwhelming feeling. If it wouldn´t had been that Zoro´s mouth was covering hers, every member of the Merry would had woken up from the noise.

He moved on top of her and continued kissing her. His hand moved to her neck. He pulled her closer. She hugged him tighter still enjoying the feeling. Her breathing was uncontrollable. Her chest went up and down lifting him up, but that didn´t stop him from continue his kissing.

His actions started to turn less erotic but his caresses, now on her neck and face, continued.

She was exhausted. He kissed her fondly. She closed her eyes.

The last thing she could recall before she dropped into slumber were Zoro´s tender kisses and caresses.

---

**"Nami SWAN! Breakfast is served!"** Sanji knocked her cabin door.

She rolled on her bed and opened her eyes. She sighed she still needed more sleep "I'll be there in a minute Sanji kun"

She looked at the other side of the bed with a little hope, that vanished as soon as she found the empty spot that the swordsman had left around the blankets. She run her hand around that part of the bed and looked down.

--- The End ---

**~Karen K.**


	6. CASUALTIES

**Casualties**

Anime: One Piece  
Rating: M  
Timeline: Around anime episode 65  
Characters: Zoro & Nami

_Summary: civilian__ or non-combatant__ persons killed or injured by military action_

* * *

Nami walked through the hallway of the ship directly to the bathroom. Being inside of a whale wasn´t her idea of hygiene so before enjoying the lunch she needed to take a quick and relaxing bath, for the first time officially in the grand line. She smiled excited and entered the bathroom. She was closing the door but something got in the way. She pushed harder but the door moved opposite and someone stormed in.

**"WHAT THE HELL!"** She yelled beyond angry

"I need to go" Zoro closed the door and moved to the toilet

**"Zoro! It´s my turn!"** She continued angrily but for some reason she lowered her voice.

**"Shhh! You take too long, I can´t wait"** He said and unbuttoned his pants.

She raised an eyebrow, she knew where this was going. **"You always take off your shirt to pee?"** She commented admiring how the swordsman undressed to fulfill his objective

**"What?"** He played dumb, let his pants fell in the floor and proceed to tinkle **"You can go on"**

She rolled her eyes and started to undress. She noticed the green haired peeking at her so she did it slowly.

**"Zoro, Don´t you think it´s a little early for this?"** She asked him taking her tank top off.

Zoro finished just to see Nami´s skirt slide down her legs. **"I pee every now and then"** he said staring at her.

She unclamped her bra and looked at him through her shoulder raising an eyebrow

He grinned **"I have to brush my teeth too"** he moved to the sink

Nami opened the shower then she let her underwear fell on the floor.

Zoro brushed his teeth, this time he didn´t bother to hide his sight. He sat relaxed in the toilet and enjoyed the view.

**"I didn´t know you took so much time brushing your teeth" **Nami pointed out ironically while running the soap through the sponge.

**"I use a sword with my mouth. I have to take really good care of my teeth"** He finished spitting on the sink.

This time Nami couldn´t resist the giggle. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the hot shower streaming down her.

He stood in the middle of the bathroom looking intensely at her.

She could feel it. **"Zoro, could you give me a hand? There is a spot on my back I can´t reach"**

He grinned **"Thought you´ll never ask"**

He took off his boxer and joined Nami in the shower. She didn´t open her eyes. He embraced her from behind. He grabbed the sponge from her hand and slide it slowly over her arm.

She moaned. She wondered what they were doing, it was midday and everybody was around. But she didn´t felt like stopping. Judging from his decision of sharing the bathroom and the feeling of something poking her right cheek, she could say he didn´t felt like that either.

He buried his nose in her neck inhaling her scent and ran the sponge through her other arm. His other arm wrapped around her waist pushing her closer.

The cleansing continued around her belly button. She giggled it was ticklish.

**"Hey! I´m trying to do my job here don´t move"** Zoro said between kisses.

Nami turned around and faced him. She stood on her fingertips and kissed him. He lowered his head and moved the sponge to her neck pushing her closer and deepening their kiss. She clung to his neck. Their tongues wrestled inside their mouths, their bodies brushed against each other in perfect rhythm. Her nails caressed his back. His sponge washed hers. They stood kissing for a couple of minutes.

Nami broke the kiss to look at him, but the water of the shower fell in her eyes making her close them again. Zoro looked at her and rested his forehead on hers, getting the water out of the way. She re opened her eyes to looked at him. He was grinning. She smiled

**"Come on Ronronoa don´t be lazy! you´ve got a job to do"** She poked him in the stomach. She didn´t fail to notice it was hard as a rock even though she had caught him off guard.

**"Don´t distract me" **he complained and continued to wash her legs leaning down and leaving a trail of kisses over her chest and belly button.

She enjoyed his work.

He reached her ankles and then went up again this time the sponge moved to her butt and his head buried in her breasts. He was starting to lose his calm, he kissed her breasts hungrily.

She bit her lip trying to repress her moans. He played with the tip of his tongue on her nipples. The soap covered both of her butt cheeks after his sponge massage. She felt a lot of things provoked by the swordsman´s caresses and kisses, his throbbing bonner against the inside of her tight wasn´t the exception.

He moved to her neck again. He brushed his teeth against her, his tongue. He washed her back.

Nami couldn´t believe it, she felt she was reaching her climax and he hadn´t done anything concrete yet. She wondered what was going on with this guy, she had never been so easy to turn on, ever.

Zoro turned her around positioning himself behind her. He moved the sponge to her breasts and brushed lightly. Nami moaned soundly. The soap helped his caresses to run smoothly. He cupped one of her breasts with his free hand and pushed her closer. His erection pressed against her behind. His hand started to head down south. He couldn´t get tired of kissing her neck.

Zoro was starting to enter her from behind. This distracted her **"Zoro..." **she didn´t like that idea, he had some previous experiences in that area and she hadn´t enjoy them.

The sponge was long lost for the green haired. He started to caress her lower lips **"Nami, It´s ok..." **He noticed the change in her tone. His index positioned in her pleasure spot, after all those times he really knew what to do.

**"Mmm Zoro"** that was pleasure **"please.... I don´t..."** That sounded a little worried.

**"Nami"** He moved his finger the precise way. He kissed her neck **"Relax"** He pressed a little. The head was inside her **"I would never hurt you"**

**"Oh god"** that was all she could say, at the same time his words left his mouth. She felt the electricity of her orgasm reaching her peak. She collapsed against the bathroom wall. She couldn´t stop the feeling.

Zoro kept on fingering her with one hand while cupping her breast with the other**. "Are you ok?"** he whispered

**"I'm great"** She gasped feeling the swordsman now fully inside her.

He moved slowly trying not to hurt her. But all this time he was taking was driving him crazy. He started to move a little faster.

She made quick high pitched moans

**"Shh!" **he kissed her neck and moved his hands to grip her by the waist. He went fully inside her and outside her, not violently, but enjoying every part of it, specially the fact that he had convinced Nami into doing it and he was getting the feeling that she was savoring it. **"Ohh Nami"**

**"You can go harder" **She allowed him

This time he moaned while thrusting her harder, pressing her hot body against the cold bathroom wall.

She couldn´t believe how he did it. Even this, which had been something traumatic for her. Now she was enjoying it like hell.

He moved his hand to her mouth.

He thrust her faster **"Nami I´m cumming"**

She bit his finger hard **"Zowwo"**

**"Ohh godd" **he pumped slowly for a couple of seconds while he released.

She sighed heavily.

He collapsed against her neck again trying to regain his breath control. He took his penis out of her. Took off the condom wrapped it and throw it in the trash can.

At that point the water had filled the tube. He moved to lie down dragging her down with him. She sat between his legs and rested her head on his chest. The water was so warm, this was far to relaxing. She was starting to drift into sleep when the sound of the shampoo bottle made her open her eyes.

**"What are you doing?" **She asked him

**"I have to finish my job" **He answered pouring the content into his hands and then moving them to massage her head.

She purred, that was too much. She melted on his chest enjoying the feeling of his hands on her head.

He looked at her, she was completely helpless in his hands. He had calmed down the fierce. She looked like another person.

Finally he poured some water on top of her head to rinse her hair.

**"That was so good" **She moaned and turned around to face him. She kissed him.

**"There! Now you are clean... you really needed a bath!"** He commented resting the back of his head on his hands, using his arms as a pillow.

She splashed some water on his face. **"You could use a bath too"**

He closed his eyes **"I´m clean woman"**

She grabbed the sponge and ran it over his chest **"Look at that scar! It still has some blood on it!"**

**"That scar it´s a shame for a swordsman, I prefer it to be covered in blood just to hide it" **he said in his solemnly proud swordsman tone

She continued cleaning him. She looked at him even though he had his eyes closed **"Shame? I think it´s hot." **she ran her finger over it.

He chuckled.

**"You know, It´s a huge scar. It´s like you almost die. It says die hard; Though"** She moved over to kiss his neck **"And it´s extremely sexy"**

If you were observant enough you could have seen a light pink tint over Zoro´s cheeks. He had never thought that adjectives like hot or sexy could fit him, even more that he was going to be glad to be addressed like that.

She grabbed some shampoo and spread it over his head. She positioned her hands over him.

**"What are you doing?!" **He asked panicked

**"I´m washing your hair!"** She started to massage his head

**"No! That´s your shampoo... I´m going to smell like a girl"** he complained but as soon Nami´s nails started to caress his scalp his words faded out.

She smirked, apparently she had found his weak spot.

**"NAMI!!! YOU ARE STILL THERE!!! I NEED TO USE THE BATHROOM" **Ussop knocked the door madly

**"Don´t stop"** He begged her

She kissed his neck **"We can´t stay here... He is making a lot of noise"**

**"I could throw this shampoo bottle so hard it will knock him down" **He continued enjoying her massage

**"But that would break the door, what if Sanji sees us after that?"** She bit his earlobe playfully

**"I´ll kill him, with the hair conditioner"**

**"And how about Luffy? He would ask lots of question starting from Sanji´s death to our nakedness" **She looked at him

He opened his eyes **"Ok you win. I wouldn´t be able to deal with Luffy´s anatomy questions"**

She kissed him fully in the lips and moved out of the bath tub.

**"SHUT UP USSOP! I´M GOING OUT AND IF I SEE YOU AFTER ALL THAT NOISE YOU´VE MADE DISTURBING MY RELAXING BATH ILL SHOVE YOUR SLINGSHOT UP ON YOUR ASS"** she wrapped the towel around her body

Zoro looked at her; Scary Nami was back.

**"I mean I´ll be waiting in the kitchen, take all the time you need Nami" **Ussop said.

She got out off the bathroom living Zoro inside.

--- THE NEXT MORNING ---

Nami loved to be a pirate, loved to navigate the seven seas in search of adventure, she really loved it. But there were times when a ship in the middle of the sea, with one bathroom and full of men didn´t sound too good. She didn´t feel like that always, they were only some times. Usually once a month, exactly between 21 days.

Right now Nami was at that time of the month. She entered the kitchen, she was moody, she wasn´t ready to face the regular morning madness of the Mugiwara breakfast, even less with those 2 new guest they had to escort to whiskey peak after the logue pose accident. Incident she didn´t want to recall to prevent her from killing Sanji and Luffy with the butter knife.

She glared at everybody at the table, Ussop hided under the table, Luffy smiled oblivious, Mr. 9 gulped. Ms. Wednesday tried to glare back at her but it was pointless. Luckily for him, the swordsman wasn´t in the room. The last one to meet Nami´s gaze was the cook.

**"Nami Swan! Breakfast is ready for you my dear! Especially for you"** Sanji danced around her trying to cheer her up.

Nami gripped her teeth. Not killing Sanji right now was a big effort for her.

**"I´ve made pie!"** He tried not to collapse from her intense glare.

Nami´s face changed. Sugar was just what she needed, Lot´s and lot´s of sugar. She could eat a chocolate cake, She should eat a chocolate cake! **"Chocolate cake"** She ordered Sanji.

He gulped. **"I... We... I mean, we have to get some ... you know... supplies at whiskey peak... cause, we run out of.. .things... like... chocolate... and... I´ve made a Kiwifruit pie... and" **He offered her a piece

**"WHAT!" **she was indignant

Zoro entered in the room, he realized what was going on and decided to sit as far away as he could from the navigator. He didn´t want to contribute to her angriness.

Luffy stole a piece of the cake from the plate encouraging the others to do it, breaking the uncomfortable moment.

Nami stood there fuming.

**"MMM this cake is amazing Sanji!" **The other female in the ship complimented him.

She glared at her yet again but this time she decided to taste the pie.

The kitchen was a mess again with Luffy trying to take everyone´s food. She couldn´t deny it was exquisite.

Sanji noticed she was enjoying it. **"Luffy! This pie is for the girls!! Get your hands off of it!!"** He took the rest of the pie and put it in the fridge to hide it from the captain.

Zoro looked at the 2 weird guest they were giving a ride to whiskey peak. Those two were hiding something. He looked at Nami. She was strangely smiling while eating her pie.

She noticed his stare, he was grinning apparently amused by her stupid expression. She glared at him full of fury.

He gulped and went back to his tea.

--- THAT AFTERNOON ---

Nami stormed in the kitchen, she was having lousy day. The weather in the grand line was a mess! First sunny, then rainy and later snowy!! All in the same hour. She needed to relax, the only thing that popped into her mind at that time was kiwifruit pie.

She went directly to the fridge and grabbed a piece.

**"NAMIII When are we arriving at whiskey peak!?" **Luffy wined

Nami glared at him **"At night Luffy! I´ve already told you that"**

She sat at the table enjoying her new found delight.

Sanji entered at the kitchen **"Nami swan! You like it! I´m so glad!"**

Nami nodded without too much interest on pleasing the cook with a compliment

**"That pie is amazing Sanji san" **Ms. Wednesday added. She was still fascinated with the cook´s abilities

**"I´ll give you a portion!" **Sanji went to the fridge and offered the guest a piece, which she accepted gladly

But the sugar wasn´t enough to calm Nami down. She was really angry. Deep down in her she was scared, afraid she couldn´t control the weather in this sea.

She shook her head. No she couldn't aloud herself to think that, she was the best navigator in the world. She could handle this sea, with the help of the crew this couldn´t be a problem. With the help of the crew. She remembered how Zoro had been sleeping the whole time. Now she was furious. How could he be so lazy!, such a jerk. Sleeping in the middle of the mess and not doing anything. She hated him. That brought another thought: Why could she hate him, when there were times she liked him so much.

She frowned. She had to difference things: sex was one thing, and the rest was the rest. She could hate him and really like having sex with him. That was perfectly normal.

Even more, the feeling she was having right now; hearted towards the swordsman was the perfect example she could only have a sex relationship with the green haired.

**"What ´s like the town we are going too, Nami?" **Luffy asked interrupting her thoughts

**"I don´t have the less idea" **She didn´t bother to give him an answer.

**"It´s a town that love pirates"** Mr. 9 answered

**"A town that love pirates??!?"** Luffy asked extremely surprised

Nami looked at him estranged by his answer. She wondered how a town could love pirates? Those filthy robbers that... wait. She was a pirate now, she was not filthy, maybe robber, but with good intentions. It ´shouldn´t sound so strange if people loved pirates after all, she was a pirate too. She could be loved. Yeah, right?

**"Nami swan you want more?"** Sanji asked her

She looked at him. Well not right now. **"No thanks Sanji kun"**

**"I WANT SOME!!!" **Luffy

She looked at Luffy. She just needed adventures and fun.

She finished the last portion of pie and step out of the kitchen.

In the hallway she found the swordsman coming forward to her, apparently he was going to join the rest of the crew at the kitchen.

She glared at him. He had that naughty smirk like "I know you want me Nami... so bad. You are going to make up any excuse to see me with my pants off" she thought and frowned.

He moved forward but when he was about to encounter her, she rushed her steps and bumped him with her shoulder.

**"HEY!"** He complained

**"WHAT"** She turned around madly

**"You should watch wher-"** He started to say but she punch him directly in the gut and moved away.

**"What the fuck?!"** He complained in pain.

--- VERY LATE THAT NIGHT ---

**"Wow vivi that's terrible, But don´t worry we are going to help you!"** Nami told their new nakama after hearing her story.

They were about to go to sleep after their whiskey peak visit.

Vivi nodded and got into bed.

Nami was feeling a little drowsy from all the alcohol she had, she decided to go and have some tea to calm her stomach down.

At the kitchen Zoro kept on drinking, he had read somewhere that hang over was a sign of abstinence, so he concluded that if he didn't want to feel sick after all the alcohol he had, he should kept on drinking.

Nami entered the room.

**"Hey!"** Zoro greeted her

She looked at him, he looked almost the same, but something was different he was blushing a little and, he surely was really drunk if he kept on drinking after all the events of the night. She moved to make her tea.

"Nami! You extorted me!" he said angry

"Shut up Zoro I´m not feeling ok" she put the water to boil

He moved next to her, he smelled of pure alcohol. **"Why are you so evil?"** He complained but he sounded a little childish

**"Zoro you smell"** she moved away

He sniffed like trying to smell himself. **"Where are you going?"**

She turned around abruptly, he covered his gut, she glared at him **"I´m going to drink some tea before going to sleep"**

**"Damn Nami"** he ran his hand from the nape of his neck to his forehead messing his hair.

She moved to the table to enjoy her tea, she made a quick stop at the fridge to get a piece of pie.

Zoro was frustrated, but was also really really drunk. He had one thing in mind and Nami was making it too difficult. He sat next to her, with the bench between his legs and looking directly at her.

**"Don´t even think about it" **she warned him

**"I can think whatever I want"**

She glared at him, while he stared at her grinning.

**"Who would have thought you were such a horny guy"**

**"I am not!"** he continued her intense glare

She looked at his pants **"You are aroused"**

**"That´s your fault, you wear those sexy clothes"** he said running his finger between her spaghetti strap and her skin

She giggled **"Shut up lustful swordsman"**

He sighed and knocked the table with his head **"You are so mean"**

She finished her tea and pie and looked at the swordsman who was still resting his head against the table. She was making a lot of effort containing her desire but she didn´t want to have sex with him, she didn´t need to have sex with him every day and she was going to prove it.

She sighed and put her head next to his. She ran her nails through his hair. He turned around to meet her gaze.

**"Your are really wasted"** she told him

**"You are really beautiful"** He whispered looking directly into her eyes.

Nami was shocked she really didn´t see that coming.

He moved forward and kissed her. Both moved their heads off the table and continued the kiss. Zoro was playful, he nibbled her lower lip, played with his tongue over it. Nami was so stunned with his last comment she just tried to keep it up. He hugged her, and moved closer. His arms around her waist. She certainly couldn´t let go now. They kept on kissing for minutes.

**"Zoro I´m going to bed"** She tried to broke up the kiss

**"Is that an invitation?"** He kissed her neck

**"No"** She pulled him away

He looked at her, but this time was different. He felt her rejection and looked down.

She looked at him, she wondered if she was hurting him. Yeah right the cold swordsman. She dismissed that idea, he was just horny. Why was she thinking like that?. This was just a sex relationship. He wasn´t hurt, just disappointed. Either way, she didn´t have to have sex whenever he wanted. Even though she really wanted it too. She sighed

She grabbed his chin and lifted his head. She kissed him fully in the lips.

This was so frustrating she thought. Then she decided that if she was going to go sleep like that, He should go to sleep in that condition... or worst.

She ran her hands down his chest and pressed his bonner.

He gasped. She was kissing him so passionately she was driving him crazy. He just wanted her to unzip his pants and start doing what she was promising with her hands. But she moved away leaving him really defeated.

**"Later marimo"** She looked at him so hopeless. She loved to drive men mad, he was no exception.

Zoro couldn´t believe what was going on. He took a couple of minutes to snap out of it. He was angry, mad, furious. Who did she think she was? First she made him save that princess, then this. Who did she think she was? His master? He was Ronronoa Zoro the pirate Hunter, feared in the 7 seas. He couldn´t be dominated by that whore. He stood up raging in fury, he was going to find her and show her who was in charge.

He moved to the door with such bad luck and drunken state that he stepped on his beloved katana making it raise and crashing against his manhood. He would had scream and wake up every living soul in the grand line if it hadn´t been such a stupid accident.

**"FUCK"** he complained to himself. That wasn´t the blow he was thinking about.

Suddenly the door of the kitchen opened and Zoro jumped behind the table trying to hide his crouching in pain.

**"Mr. Bushido?"** Vivi entered the room and went directly to sit opposite to him.

**"Nh"** he grabbed his glass and swallowed it quickly, expecting that the heat of the drink would make him forget the pain in his crotch.

**"mmm Mr Bushido?"** Vivi called his attention

**"YES?"** he looked at her

She smiled **"I just wanted to thank you for today"**

He looked back at his bounded area. How could he still be aroused after what have just happened

Vivi looked at him. She expected some kind of answer **"Are you ok? Are you hurt after all those battles?"** she moved next to him.

**"What?, No No! I´m ok"** He tried to hide his bonner.

**"Oh... Ok"** She smiled again

Zoro just wanted to get the hell out of there, but standing and going out wasn't an option.

**"I can´t sleep either" **She grabbed Zoro´s glass and poured some alcohol in it.

What was wrong with this woman! He wasn´t in the mood for a chat. He thought

She looked at him drinking

He sighed **"It´s ok."**

**"What?"** She asked intrigued

**"About what happened at whiskey peak, It´s ok. I´m not going to extort you like that witch" **

Vivi giggled finishing the drink **"This is strong"**

Zoro looked at her, she was wearing Nami´s clothes. He was so horny and drunk, maybe he could release his energy with her. She wasn't Nami but... He remembered he had called Nami beautiful at loud. He sighed. _"Hey! This was a princess, this was better than Nami."_ He tried to convince himself.

She felt a little uncomfortable with his intense stare. **"So..."**

She was looking at him with fear in her eyes. He moved his sight away. He was the pirate hunter Zoro, every woman looked at him like that. Well, every woman but Nami. He frowned again.

He sighed losing his expectations **"That´s not going to make you sleep, I´ve been drinking that for hours"**

She looked down **"There is so much going on... I just don´t want to think about it right now"**

**"Nh... I´m not really talkative. So you chose the worst partner" **He confessed

She giggled again **"I´ll take the company"**

This girl was really nice, Nami could learn something from her. That witch, he should stop thinking on her. He drank another shot of alcohol. _"beautiful at loud and she kept on using me "_he thought.

**"WOW you drink a lot"** Vivi said surprised.

**"You talk a lot"** Zoro replied her.

Vivi looked at him surprised about his straightforward comment

He noticed the change in her features **"Sorry....I didn´t mean it."**

She giggled **"I guess you must be right"** she kept on laughing

He raised an eyebrow, that wasn´t so funny.

**"I´m hungry"** She went to the fridge and brought the last piece of pie. "**I really like this pie... Sanji´s cooking is amazing" **she munched

He snorted

**"What? You don´t like the pie? "** Vivi asked him

**"I don´t eat those girly foods"** he answered

**"pfff... There is no such thing as girly food" **Vivi continued giggling

**"I don´t like sweet stuff"**

**"mm..."** Vivi moved closer to him, dangerously closer to him in his position **"Afraid you may like it?"**

He looked away.

**"I´m giving you my last piece of pie, don´t worry enjoy it I won´t tell anybody" **She whispered in his ear

He gulped and got lost in her eyes. She had the nicest smile he had ever seen.

Suddenly Vivi´s fork was in front of his mouth

**"Come on, you won't regret it"**

He slowly started to open his mouth. She proceeded to feed him. He felt the little piece fell directly on his tongue and the sweet taste filled his mouth.

She looked at him expecting any sign of reaction. His mouth moved slowly while chewing it. Some crumbs and a little bit of cream remained on his lower lip. She found herself paying a lot of attention to the swordsman's lips. And he didn´t fail to notice it.

Vivi was staring at his lips. Should he kiss her? Only one thing popped into his mind, If he did that Nami was going to kill him. But even though he didn´t do it she was going to find a way to get mad at him anyway. And after all she had done to him, never thinking if she was hurting him with her actions. Why should he think about her?.Maybe she didn´t care, probably she didn´t.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted, something soft and warm pressed his lips. It was Vivi, she was kissing him. She tasted like the drink he was having. She should probably be drunk and acting out of instinct. He kissed her back. His kiss was really passionately in contrast to hers.

**"I´m sorry"** She broke the kiss, she was blushing deeply.

Zoro couldn´t get under control, he looked at her a little lost in his feelings "I´m sorry Vivi"

"I didn´t mean to, it´s that..." she started to say ashamed

**"I know you are drunk... don´t worry about it we probably won´t remember it tomorrow. That drink is strong"** He said trying to make her feel less nervous and moved away defeated.

**"We won´t remember it?"** She asked

**"Nah proba-" **but he was interrupted by Vivi kissing him again.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer.

She sat on his lap. As soon as she felt his arousal she doubted it bit, but finally she sat completely over it. Accepting in what she was getting into.

He moaned and continued to kiss her neck.

She put her hands inside his t-shirt and caressed his chest. He felt so muscular. She couldn´t deny she liked him since the moment she had laid eyes on him.

**"What´s that?"** she asked intrigued about his scar

**"Nothing"** he continued kissing her. He didn´t want any distraction that may affect the upcoming events.

She traced it "let me see it" she said playfully

He looked at her raising an eyebrow

**"It would be just fair" **she said throwing away her t-shirt

**"Deal"** He took off his shirt.

She stared at his chest. He had ´the body´ Everything was firm and muscular in the right amount.

Her hand didn´t know where to start caressing, his pecs, his scar or his abs. **"Wow that´s a big scar"** she run her finger through it, when her finger arrived at the end of it. She took the opportunity of getting even lower an unbuttoned his pants.

He moaned, he really needed that.

She moved her hand inside his underwear and gripped her slim fingers around his manhood. It was really hot and hard.

**"Vivi"** he gasped.

Zoro moved his hands to grab the edge of the bench. He enjoyed her delicate touch. After all that waiting he was really sensible.

She pumped him for a couple of seconds until she could free it from his fabric prison.

**"Ohh god" **

Vivi retreated her hands to take off her bra.

He stared at her breasts and pinned her back to the bench.

She looked at him a little startled from his violent move.

He noticed it, he was used to be scared among women. So he had learned to change their minds.

He slowly moved to her neck kissing it softly down to her chest. He nibbled her nipples. His crotch was pressing her tight. He wanted to finish this quickly but he was afraid she might be uncomfortable.

His other hand travelled down her slim stomach. His tongue played with her breasts when his fingers arrived to her panties.

Her breathing had accelerated **"mmmZoro mmm"** she begged

The tip of his finger slided slowly down her crack, it was so wet it ran smoothly.

She shivered in delight.

He brushed his fingers against her clit. The green haired moved away from her breast just to see her expression. She looked so naive he had to see her full of lust. He moved his fingers faster. She blushed deeply and closed her eyes. Like that she could continue enjoying the feeling without having to face Zoro.

He grinned in satisfaction. While one hand accelerated the rhythm stroking her womanhood, the other toyed with one of her nipples. Zoro was getting really aroused admiring the lustful expressions in her face.

She suddenly opened her eyes and begged him **"Please Zoro"**

He put on the condom and positioned the head of his cock on her entrance while fingering her. As he was entering her he could feel her melting into her orgasm.

She moaned softly and grabbed her breasts firmly trying to suppress the need to scream in pleasure. Vivi laid on the bench while he entered her. He tried to control himself in a low but deep rhythm. She looked into his eyes, she looked exhausted. He met her gaze and she blushed. He grabbed her legs and put them around his waist. She gripped them tighter around him. He started to move faster. He extended one arm behind Vivi´s head, gripping the edge of the bench, the other one around her waist locking her down to it. He looked directly into her eyes. She continued moaning. His ears were next to her mouth so every sound that left her mouth was just what he needed it. Her arms wrapped around his tensed back. She could feel every muscle.

Finally she shot a breathtaking cry that meant she had climaxed. Zoro keep it up for a couple of seconds and joined her.

He landed on her bare chest. She ran her nails through his back as a thank you caress. She was making an enormous effort in keeping her eyes open, so she closed them and ended up falling asleep.

Zoro regain his breath and looked at her. She was in complete slumber. He moved away and started dressing. He had a weird feeling. Like if he had done something wrong. He thought that he might have gotten used to Nami and the strange sensation was the result of his new experience.

**"Vivi"** He kneeled down next to de bench to wake up the sleeping princess.

**"nmmhh"** she answered.

She finally was able to sleep. He tried to wake her up again, but it was useless. So he made his best attempt to dress her. He didn´t think that living her sleeping in the kitchen was a good idea so he lifted her up and moved to the girls cabin to drop her in her bed.

He arrived at the door and gulped. This was the girl's room, so that meant that Nami was at the other side of the door. He knocked lightly with Vivi in his arms. He waited a couple of seconds but no one answered. He tried again and after not hearing any response he proceed to open the door slowly.

The lights were all off, he entered the room. Nami was sleeping in her bed, next to her but on the floor was Vivi´s mattress. He bended to lay her down in her improvised bed. The thing that Nami was sleeping was certainly a relieve, he didn´t want to deal with her right now. He covered the princess with the blanket. He was about to move away when his eyes stared at the navigator who was quietly sleeping. He remembered the time when he tried to sleep with her. It was so difficult. He couldn´t stop staring at her at that time. He moved closer. She smelled like tangerine, she always smelled nice, even if she was drunk, she tasted like tangerine. He tried to remember the taste but it was hard, maybe he should kiss her now to keep it in mind.

"Fuck" He cursed in a whisper. It was being really hard to control himself around her. And she, she took advantage of that every time she could. He frowned remembering what she had done to him in the kitchen and at whiskey peak. He moved away and left the room.

--- THE NEXT MORNING ---

Nami entered the kitchen, she was in a better mood than the days before. Luffy, Ussop and Vivi were having breakfast served by Sanji.

**"Good morning"** She sat in the bench and grabbed the cup Sanji was offering her

**"Good Morning Nami Swaaaaan!!"** Sanji greeted her.

**"NAMI HAVE YOU SEEN THE ISLAND?" **Luffy asked her. Their next objective was at sight

**"Yeah I Think that we´ll be docking in an hour"**

**"AWSOME!!!"**

**"Hey Ussop, go and call marimo for breakfast" **

**"He is sleeping... No way I´m going to wake him up!. He is going to break my neck"**

Nami grinned. She should probably go and wake him up. He is not going to do anything bad to her. If he hadn´t kill her after yesterday´s extortion. She grinned remembering. She should probably go and make him a little up for that.

**"I´ll go" Vivi interrupted her thoughts and plans**

Nami stared at her **"eeh... OK..." **she looked at the princess going out of the kitchen. "_next time" _she thought

Vivi arrived at the stern deck. Zoro was sleeping soundly against the rail. She bended to be at his eyes level. **"Mr. Bushido, Wake up! Breakfast"** but it was useless.

She pinched him in the nose. She giggled he made funny faces.

Zoro cracked one eye apparently her giggles made the trick. As soon as he saw her so close he blushed **"Vivi"**

She stood up **"Breakfast is served"** She smiled and moved away expecting that he would follow her.

And he did it, awkwardly.

Some steps later he had a little courage **"Vivi… about"**

She turned around smiling **"Yesterday. I´m sorry... I should have told you before. Thanks a lot mr. Bushido for saving me at whisky peak"**

He blushed again and stopped **"Er.... well"** He scratched the back of his head **"I mean about... what happened later"**

She stared at him blankly **"Later?"**

He gulped again **"Well... you know... at night"**

She turned around again to continue her way to the kitchen **"At night? I don´t remember anything"**

He stood a couple of seconds staring at her go and decided that if she didn´t remembered anything he probably shouldn´t brought the thing back. Now that he was sober he could say he regretted what happened.

They opened the door of the kitchen to find total chaos. They were supposed to be used to it at that time but both of them sighed.

Nami was raging against the crew again **"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WITH ´THERE IS NO PIE´ I LEFT A PIECE YESTERDAY"**

Sanji gulped and tried to make up any excuse

**"YOU!!"** She turned full of fury towards the captain

Luffy continued eating and looked at her

**"YOU ATE MY PIE!!!"** She yelled

Zoro had a quick flashback of the night and remembered what had happened to ´Namis´last piece of pie. **"Stop the squalling witch"**

The chaos stopped, Ussop hide under the table.

Sanji was about to go and fight the green haired, but the redhead turned around in slow motion to throw a deadly glare at the swordsman **"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAID?"**

**"Shut up! You don´t own everything. You don´t decide for other people. You are not the boss of anyone here "**He looked directly into her eyes.

She jaw dropped in surprise. Why was he interfering in this stupid pie thing. She knew he hadn´t done it, he didn´t like cakes. Or was he making this an excuse to express his angriness about the deal in whiskey peak.

**"Anyone can eat pie"** He said sitting down like nothing was going on.

The rest of the crew admired the discussion like far west citizens witnessing a duel.

**"THAT WAS MY PIE AND I´M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN EAT IT" **She was in flames

**"Well, apparently, that´s not true ´cause I don´t see any cake in your plate" **He smirked** "You should take better care of your things or you should review your attitude"**

She couldn´t stand it anymore. She threw him a punch that connected directly to his jaw. But this time the swordsman didn´t even flinch at it. **"You are reaching the limit of my patience Nami"**

**"Sorry Nami-san I ate it "** Vivi confessed ashamed of provoking all this quarrel

Nami glared at her, but she couldn´t be mad at her. She wasn´t like the others **"Oh .. Vivi... It was you... then it´s ok... I thought one of these pigs... It´s ok then"** she tried to calm herself down.

Zoro looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

Nami sat and glared at him.

Vivi gulped and tried to enjoy her breakfast again. The rest of the crew quickly forgot the event and continued eating.

The swordsman wondered how she could remember the pie and not him. He sighed a little. Definitively he should keep training and not distracting with temptation.

--- THE NEXT DAY ---

Nami sat on the deck and rested her back against the rail. Last adventure in little garden had been really exhausting especially for her, she needed a little nap. She peeked at the swordsman from the corner of her eyes. He was training, lifting gigantic weights again. His ego had been ruined with that wax trap.

She sighed he was so stubborn. She remembered their fight at the kitchen the day before. He seemed really mad at her. She knew he wasn´t talking about the pie. She didn´t meant for him to be so angry at her for her ´offer´ at whiskey peak, she just had to make him save Vivi. She seemed a nice person. that was her originally reason. She wasn´t that greedy.

She wasn´t really thinking that he should pay her the interests. Not if it was such a big deal for him. Her vision started to blur and she fainted.

--- A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER ---

Zoro continued his weightlifting but now he was covering the navigator who was sleeping making sure the ship was going to the right place. Apparently she had a little fever or something. He sighed. He should tell her later that she must train, she was so weak. She couldn´t catch a cold like that. She was making everybody worry. She is always a pain in the ass. He frowned. I´m sure she caught a cold because she is almost naked all the time, those skimpy clothes.

How could she get so ill?. He felt a little blameful about the way he reacted with the whole pie thing. He had been so mad at her, he thought she was teasing him but she was ill. She had probably been hiding it since they were at whiskey peak, that was why she was being so cold with him. He was feeling really guilty by now.

**"Zoro! What are you doing?" **Nami interrupted his thoughts worried about the course the ship was taking.

He looked at her **"Go to sleep I´m taking care of this already"**

--- A FEW HOURS LATER ---

**"Nami Island!"** Luffy repeated anxious in her room

**"You can go and check the island Luffy I´ll stay here with her"** Zoro offered the captain.

He looked at him and left the room.

Zoro stared at the navigator. She wasn´t looking good. Damn her!. She was a though girl. She couldn´t let a fever get her.

He frowned. He couldn´t help but to feel guilty. He even remembered a couple of days ago she had told him she wasn´t feeling ok, and he did nothing. He thought she was playing with him. He kept frowning full of frustration.

**"Zoro"** she whispered with her eyes closed.

**"Shut up woman... you need to rest. We´ll get you a doctor in a few moments" **He moved closer to re arrange her blankets.

She opened her eyes her face was flushed **"I´m sorry... I didn´t mean to extort you in whiskey peak"**

His expression changed drastically. He didn´t expect the stubborn navigator to ask for his forgiveness. Was she really dying? **"Nami!" **he gasped.

She smiled.

He felt his pulse going down. He kneeled down next to her bed **"Nami, I´m sorry. I should have paid you the interests. I will, I promise. I´ll get Vivi to Arabasta or whatever you say. I have to pay you hang in there!"**

She grabbed his chin with her hand. He moved forward and kissed her. She closed her eyes and fainted again.

**"I´m sorry Nami. Hang in there" **he kissed her forehead

--- THE END ---

**~Karen K.**


	7. OPERATIONAL MOBILITY

Operational Mobility

Anime: One Piece  
Rating: M  
Timeline: Arabasta  
Characters: Zoro & Nami

_Summary:_ _Managing movement of forces by strategic commanders from the staging area to their Tactical Area of Responsibility_

----

Zoro rested his back on the stone wall. He ate his meat while he observed the love cook twirl around Nami and Vivi. His mission was to get them new clothes so they can mix up with the locals, he was such a hentai, he got the princess and the navigator some belly dancers outfit.

He sighed looking directly at the two girls, but his sight switched to the redhead. She couldn´t be happier... of course with those skimpy clothes she would be able to manipulate any guy. She was almost naked again, obviously she had forgotten about the mosquito in little garden. He continued sighing

--- FLASHBACK ---

**"OK! LET´S GO TO ARABASTA!"** Nami yelled encouraging the crew to continue their trip, she was now fully recovered.

Zoro was resting against the rail, apparently sleeping. But he cracked an eye open as soon as he heard the redhead´s voice.

He felt so bad. He had thought she was playing with him, extorting him to save Vivi, seducing him, but she had been sick. She didn´t feel ok. And what had he done? Fight with her and slept with another girl. Not that she was her girlfriend or anything but he knew her, if she found out what had happened between him and the princess she was certainly going to kill him, or worst ... he could start forgetting his sexual life with the navigator. He closed his eyes again.

A couple of hours later he heard unmistakable steps sound. He opened his eyes to see pass through him long creamy legs that belonged to Nami. He stood up and followed her.

She was so decided to go water her mikans she hadn´t noticed he was right beside her, until she turn around.

**"Zoro!"** She jumped surprised

He didn´t expect her to react like that.

**"What are you doing here?"**

He scratched the back of his head **"mmm..."**

She waited for his answer

**"Are you feeling ok now?"**

She grinned a little **"I´m ok"**

He gulped **"That´s good"**

She looked at him. She wondered if that was all he wanted to know.

He stood there looking at her for a couple of seconds, then his hand reached hers and his fingers attempted a timid grip to hold it.

She was really amazed with all his concern. She held his hand firmly.

Their daze was interrupted by the new nakama Chopper **"Nami"** The little deer called behind some medication boxes he was carrying obstructing his view.

The couple jumped away.

**"I have to check your bite!" **

Zoro raised an eyebrow **"bite?"**

**"Yeah I was bitten by a mosquito at Little Garden, that made me sick"** she answered him while the little doctor nodded.

Zoro was shocked **"But that... That was after!"**

Both Nami and Chopper looked at him **"After?"**

**"After Whiskey Peak, I remember when the mosquito bite you" **He said while recalling all the information he had. That meant; she wasn´t ill when she extorted him, she wasn´t sick when she seduce him.

**"You remember it?!"** she wondered why the change in his attitude

**"Yeah, after the fight with the candle guy...You squealed and scratched your stomach, I´d asked you if you were ok"** He was indignant he remembered all the things he said when she was ill in her bed

Meanwhile Chopper pushed her to sit on a barrel and proceed to check her bound.

The navigator noticed the little doctor was using his whole attention in treating her "**You saw that? Then you could have prevent it with your samurai instincts"** she teased him

Now he was mad, he glared at her.

She moved closer to him **"Or you were blinded by my beauty?"** she smiled widely

He gripped his teeth tighter. She recalled what he had told her when he was drunk. He was angry and beyond ashamed, he turned away and left.

**"Ready"** Chopper said finishing his duty.

But the navigator was watching the swordsman go. A part of her glad that she had won again against him, another part of her wondering if she was doing the right thing or she was starting to go too far making the swordsman angry.

--- YUBA ---

Nami and the rest of the crew were sleeping at the ruined city. The navigator dropped into complete slumber after the pillow fight for the first 2 hours but then her eyes abruptly opened and she couldn´t sleep anymore. The rest of their nakamas were sleeping soundly, but Luffy. Apparently he was outside digging for water. She just smiled, their captain was pure heart. She looked at the swordsman who was snoring like hell.

As if he had detected her, he cracked one eye open. The redhead hided under the blanket. But the swordsman had other plans, he rose from his bed and walked clumsily to the door that lead to the bathroom.

Suddenly a pillow flew directly to his head hitting him. He was groggy from the sleep, he turned around looking for the attacker who was clearly among his Nakamas. Sanji was completely asleep like the others, maybe it was some kind of mysterious accident. He continued his route to the bathroom when he heard a giggle, a female giggle. He was getting tired of her always bothering him.

He interrupted his plans and turned around going directly to the redhead's bed. They were sleeping on bunk beds, Nami was at the top one, behind her was Ussop.

**"Stop messing with me Nami" **

She heard his deep voice and opened her eyes. He was right in front of her, and he looked angry.

**"What are you talking about? I was sleeping"** she tried to sound sleepy

He turned around to go but the navigator caught him from his scarf. He turned around, but she kept on pulling him closer.

**"Thanks Zoro for taking care of me when I was sick"** she smiled

Her thanks took him off guard.

He ended up very close to her, their noses almost touching.

She moved forward and pressed her lips softly over his.

He stood there completely stunned.

**"After this adventure I´m going to thank you properly"** she whispered in his ear

Zoro gulped.

She gave him a quick peck on the lips **"Good night"** and went back to sleep.

Zoro stood clueless beside her bed for a couple of seconds and then went to the bathroom, he tried not to grin but he couldn´t hide it.

****

Vivi looked at Alubarna her beloved city, for now it was a tiny dot at the horizon. Or maybe it even wasn´t at sight yet but she could see it. She hoped it would still be there.

She was feeling a little pessimistic since they left Luffy with Crocodile, everybody said that he would be ok. But she couldn´t be so optimistic. This was a Shichibukai and this kids didn´t even know what that meant.

Nami noticed the distress in her friend and sat right beside her. **"He is going to be ok"**

She didn´t want to go to that place again, she knew they had an exaggerated faith in him. She had faith in him, but this was too big. They were all probably going to die after this, if they could even accomplish something. She was ready to die trying to recover peace for her homeland, but the rest... It wasn´t fair for them to die for her cause. She felt sorry for them, but also proud. They should probably be the best friends she could ever have. Not that she had too many ones, getting into a secret organization makes difficult for you to share with people. But they were here for her, and she barely knew them. **"Nami, what was the name of your town again?"**

The redhead looked at her, surprised by her question **"Cocoyashi..."**

**"Right"** She didn´t want to anticipate her thoughts anymore, or worry about Luffy or her father. She decided to have a friend now. If Nami was ready to give her life for her cause, she had to be her best friend.

**"I had a cat, her name was Tsuki" **

Nami giggled, what was with this strange conversation.

The princess giggled also. **"For how long have you been in the crew?"**

Nami now understood she just wanted to think about other things **"Mmm... a couple of months, I guess"**

**"Everybody is great in this crew"**

**"They are a bunch of weirdoes, but they are nice" **She looked at the remaining Mugiwaras that were on the crab.

Maybe she could share her little secret with her new best friend **"Do you like any one, Nami?" **but she didn´t want to cut to the chase.

**"Wha? Hell!! In this crew! No! NO WAY!" **the redhead overreacted. Vivi noticed she was trying to hide something.

**"Luffy?"**

**"O Come on!!! He is like my little brother!!"**

**"Sanji..."**

**"Oh please, Sanji... Casanova. No way"**

**"Ussop?"**

**"Not even if he was the last man standing on earth"**

The princess giggled. **"No way!"** She said and covered her own mouth in surprise.

**"What?"** The navigator asked intrigued

**"You... you like..."** She looked at the green haired **"Zoro"** she whispered

Nami´s face burned **"Wha¡! tss... no... What... he...no way... he is ....ha!...annoying"**

Vivi giggled, she had too much trouble defining her rejection for that one. She liked him, it was obvious now. She probably shouldn´t tell her about what had happened a few nights ago between them. It was clear that it meant nothing; she was just lonely, sad and drunk. She wondered if the swordsman returned the navigator´s feelings.

**"I think we are reaching the city, I´m going to check the wind"** The navigator ran away from the princess questions.

This added more proves to her theory. She moved next to the green haired who was stoically sat looking forward.

He just felt awkward sitting next to her, he just hopped she didn´t remember what happened between them. He had been extremely drunk and horny. She was a beautiful girl and all but he.... it was just another prove he still wasn´t strong enough.

**"Hey!"** she tried to get some attention from him.

**"Yes?"** he didn´t look at her

**"I was talking to Nami a couple of minutes ago about...." **She interrupted her story on purpose

He looked at her a glimpse of panic in his face **"What?!"**

She giggled, that expression told her everything she wanted to now **"...she told me that we are reaching Alubarna in a couple of hours"**

His expression softened and he looked forward again.

Vivi smiled and stood up to go back to her previous sitting spot. Before leaving she put her hand on Zoro´s shoulder

He looked at her, she was grinning. **"We are cool Zoro"**

Zoro didn´t get what she meant but he was glad she was smiling. The princess went away, and he found himself being watched by the navigator. She quickly looked away and he did the same.

---

Blackness.

**"Zoro"** a far away voice called him

**"Zoro wake up!"** it started to sound closer

He felt something; it was a mix of electricity and burning. It came and went. The metallic taste prevailed.

**"Zoro, Come on!!!"** It was a female voice.

An Electric and burning feeling again.

**"Zoro please"** It was Nami.

He cracked one eye open. All he saw was the blue sky and some buildings, the architecture was typical from Arabasta. He remembered where he was

**"You can´t die Zoro... please"** Nami sobbed against his neck, her palm laid defeated on his cheek.

He laid on the floor after his battle against Mr 1. Thank god Nami was ok. He used the remaining strength he had to put his arm around her.

**"Zoro!"** She looked directly at him

His eyes met hers **"You are ok" **

She smiled **"I kicked Ms. doublefinger´s ass"**

**"Really?"** He was honestly surprised. He knew Nami was a girl who could stand for herself but he hadn´t imagine she could go as far to face such powerful enemies.

**"Yeah!"** she tried to clean the blood off his face

**"Excelent, you are a tough girl"** He was truly proud of her.

She blushed. She looked down at his chest. It was covered in blood, she didn´t want to stare too much at it because she knew that his wound had probably opened.

**"I´m ok! It´s just a scratch"** he smirked.

She looked like she was about to insult him. But she moved forward and kissed him. He moved his hand to the crook of her neck and pushed her closer. They were so worried about each other; were they ok? What had they been trough before?. But they were not the talk type, they just kissed. They didn´t stop for the dust on their lips or blood in their mouths. They kept on kissing as much as their breathing capacity let them.

**"I think we should..."** the swordsman started to say but he didn´t want to be the one in charge of breaking their contact

**"...go find Vivi"** She finished standing up.

He did the same, trying to hide the pain. She on the other hand screamed when she used her injury feet.

**"What?"** He asked worried

**"My feet..."**

**"You should stay here I´ll find Vivi"** He ordered her

**"Yeah right! You should carry me"**

**"What?!"** he had scars in his chest he seemed he was about to split in two in any second

**"My foot hurts!!"** Now she was overreacting a little bit, but she needed to prove he was really ok.

He sighed and moved closer to her. **"Come on"** He offered her his back

She jumped on his back **"Great" **and they run through the city searching for the princess.

--- ONE DAY LATER ---

"Aren´t you going to the party Chopper?" The Navigator asked to the little deer who was carrying a lot of bandages and medicines and moving to the Mugiwara´s room.

Luffy had finally beaten Crocodile, the rebellion was stopped on time, and now the Mugiwaras were recovering from his battle injuries. The big part of the crew slept for a day and they were fully recovered now, except for the swordsman and the captain who were still sleeping.

**"I´m going in a couple of minutes, I finished changing Luffy´s bandages but I run out before doing Zoro´s"** Chopper commented.

The navigator smirked an idea forming in her head **"But you haven´t eaten yet, right?"**

**"Not yet but don´t worry Nami"**

**"Give me that, and go to eat something!"** The read head took the bandages from his little paws

**"You shouldn´t have to worry about me you silly"** The little deer complained at her and blushed.

Nami giggled **"Don´t worry about it, I have to change my foot bandage too"**

**"Thank you Nami"**

**"So, I have to change Luffy´s bandages**..." She said it wrong on purpose.

**"No Nami, you have to change Zoro´s only. I´ve changed Luffy´s!"** He said going to the main room.

**"Riiiight!"** She entered in the room were Luffy and Zoro were.

Luffy was right in front of the door sleeping soundly. Zoro was 2 beds from him.

She sat on the chair next to his bed. He was sleeping quietly. She moved down the blanket that was covering his chest. He was covered in bends, she grabbed some scissors and started cutting them so she could take them all off at the same time. She pulled the bandages slowly, some blood stuck the bandages to his skin. She looked at his face, he seemed so calm right now. When she got rid of his stained bandages, she observed his injured chest. It was covered in blood but his scars were closed. She soaked a towel with some water she had on a cube and ran it through the swordsman chest to clean it.

The coldness of the water woke up the green haired. He was a little surprised to found her instead of the little deer. **"That´s cold"**

Nami slowly ran the cloth over his abs. She didn´t care to response his comment, just to explore every part of the swordsman chest with the towel.

His hand traveled from his side to her knee. **"I brought Vivi, so... my debt is canceled"**

**"Maybe..."** she grabbed the dry part of the towel and cleaned the wetness over Zoro´s skin

**"So now, you owe me**" he caressed her thigh

**"How much do you want?"** she sat on the bed next to him.

**"I don´t want any money woman" **

He tried to sit but she pushed him down. **"You have to rest"**

**"I´m ok, see my scars are closed"**

**"You have to rest, you have been injured pretty badly"** she moved closer to him and kissed his neck

His other hand moved to her back **"I´m ok"**

She nibbled his ear and kissed his jaw. He moved his hand inside her t-shirt.

She looked him directly into his eyes, he moved forward to kiss her but she moved back teasing him. **"Behave Zoro"** Her lips brushed his as she spoke.

**"I can´t"** He moved forward and kissed her. The kiss was really passionate he pushed her closer not caring that she landed on his injured chest.

She longed for that kiss **"Zoro...Luffy is there"** she broke the kiss and looked at their captain.

He sighed. His hand left her tight and grabbed a medication box that was on the night table. He threw it to Luffy, the thing hit his head but the young captain kept snoring soundly.

Nami giggled. Zoro sat on the bed, she kissed him this time.

His hand returned to Nami´s leg, he caressed her knee thigh and went further.

**"Zoro"** She moaned still kissing him trying to make him stop.

The fingers of his other hand, which was inside her t-shirt, were starting to reach her breasts.

**"You have to rest..."** She didn´t stop kissing him for a second

**"I´m resting, I´m not even moving**" His right hand had found the fabric of her panties.

Her left hand went directly to his crotch **"This is not resting"** her hand caressed his erection.

**"MmmNami"** his finger run through the elastic of her panties and the others teased her nipple

**"Stop"** She begged

**"I'll stop when you stop kissing me"**

She stared at him, she was completely flushed.

His left hand fingers tasted the wetness over her panties.

She smirked and kissed him **"Ok but you won't move and I´ll be quiet"**

His tongue nibbled her lower lip **"No, I want to hear you" **He cupped her left breast

She moaned into his ear

**"Yeah like that"** 2 of his fingers went inside her panties

**"Mmm Zoro"** She could feel how hard her moans made him.

His 2 fingers started to run through her crack making electricity run through her. His right hand went up to free her right breast of her t-shirt. His mouth left her lips to move to her now exposed nipple.

Her head relaxed and her back arched product of the intense feeling he was provoking on her.

She looked at the tent his erection was making under the blanket and moved her hand inside his boxers.

He moaned when he felt her slender fingers grip her cock tightly.

She opened her legs widely encouraging him to go further, and he did. His fingers ran with more speed and more pressure. His mouth kissed hungrily her breast.

**"Oh my god Zoro"** She gasped. Her hand started to pump him.

**"I want you Nami"** his fingers stroked her intensely.

She couldn't control her breathing anymore, she tried to concentrate in touching him but it was being really difficult his actions were really distracting. **"Zoro please don´t stop"**

Stopping wasn´t on his plans. The tip of his tongue tickled her nipple. **"Come on Nami, I want to be inside you"**

She was helpless at that moment but the little thinking she had left, remind her he was badly injured.

She felt electricity forming inside her, his finger strokes made her release it. **"ZORO"** Her pussy melt into her orgasm and she climaxed. His fingers went to her hot core to feel her wetness dripping. She closed her legs trapping his hand. Her two hands moved to his neck and she kissed him hungrily **"Mmm... Zoro, I´m cumming, god"** she was over agitated. **"Ahhh"** she kissed him again **"But you shouldn´t be moving"**

**"Nami"** If she left him this time he was going to rape her.

**"You just stay like this and relax**" She moved away from him. Her hands went back to his boxers and started to strip him.

He was really hard, she admired his dick. A little cum drop on the tip, she looked at him and licked it.

He sighed in relief.

The tip of her tongue caressed the head and down the shaft. She did it several times till his penis was all wet.

He extremely enjoyed her movements, but he couldn´t wait.

She put her lips on the head and kissed it softly. She loved making him feel so horny and she had to confess she really enjoyed blow jobbing him.

His hand moved to the crook of her neck. He took a deep breath. Her lips started to part letting his dick go inside her mouth. Her wet lips felt soft against his shaft.

When he was all inside her, she played with her tongue.

**"Nami"** He moaned

And she slowly went up, releasing his wet penis from her mouth. She moaned against it making a cold caress to his shaft. She moved his dick inside her mouth again and looked directly into his eyes. She could feel it tense inside her. Her right hand caressed his sac.

Zoro was big, but Nami could take it all in. This time she started to suck it.

His hand caressed her hair.

She went a little faster.

**"Ohh"** he was starting to lose it. He moved gently following her rhythm and involuntarily gripped her head a little tighter.

She moved even faster, her saliva bathed his shaft, her hand joined her mouth and she pumped him hard. Her lips concentrated on the head while his fingers ran through his shaft.

**"Nami..." **

She looked at him.

She was so sexy **"I´m cumming"**

She retreated her hand and sucked him harder. He thrusted her **"OH GOD".**

She felt his hot seed running through her mouth. He looked at her sucking hard some semen escaping her lips and slipping down his shaft. Her movements started to be more gently as she swallowed. His fingers stroked her hair and she finished her. Taking his dick out of her mouth she licked her lips and looked at him.

He brought her closer making her lay next to him. He kissed her and she kissed him back. They made out for a couple of minutes

One of Luffys snores remembered them were they were

Nami moved a little away, but he hugged her closer.

**"I think that was it for today you have to rest"**

He kissed her neck **"I´m ok"**

For a second she doubted about staying but she moved away leaving the swordsman alone in the bed.

**"Hey! What about my bandages?"** he complained making any excuse for her to stay.

**"You are ok up you can do it yourself!"** she went to the door.

He sighed already knowing he wasn´t getting anything else, either way he couldn´t complain with what he had gotten so far.

--- ONE DAY LATER ---

Luffy woke up in front of him was the princess.

**"MEAT!!"** He ordered

Vivi giggled **"Luffy you are ok!"**

Luffy scratched his head **"Yeah! I´m hungry…"**

**"Come on we have lots of meat waiting for you"** The princess guide him out of the room. **"Did you sleep ok?"**

**"Yeah great!... I had some weird dream though…"** Luffy commented

**"Weird?"** She asked curios

**"Yeah…We were all eating on the Merry, Zoro and Nami were having ice cream and they were really enjoying it"**

**"That´s definitely weird"** The princess giggled

--- THE END ---

**~Karen K.**


	8. STRUGGLE OF WILLS

STRUGGLE OF WILLS

Anime: One Piece  
Rating: M  
Timeline: Post Arabasta  
Characters: Zoro & Nami

_Summary: Not just the question of who is right, but who has most power._

---

Nami walked around the going merry, she had been watching the sky and everything seemed to be ok, at least for the next five minutes in the grand line. She was getting used to this sea so when the day was sunny she just enjoyed it like the rest of the crew. Luffy, Ussop and Chopper were fishing, Sanji was cooking, the new enigmatic nakama Nico Robin was reading, that´s all she ever did since she became part of the crew a few days ago. She didn´t seem dangerous anymore. And Zoro, of course, was napping at the back of the ship. Everything was so quiet she decided to go and have a little fun with the swordsman.

The poor green haired was sitting on the floor, resting his back on a mikan trunk.

**"Oi Zoro! Wake up, I´m bored!"** she kicked him in the ribs

**"Go away**" He didn´t opened his eyes

**"Oh come on Zoro"** She bended **"I need to have some fun now"** She whispered in his ear

But He knew Nami by now, He knew she was playing with him, she was never going to do something in the middle of the day with the whole crew on the deck. **"No!"**

**"Zoro!"** She moved back, she was a little offended. **"Zoro wake up or-"**

**"What?**** Are you going to shiawase punch me?" **he cracked one eye open

She smirked **"oh you are jealous"**

**"What´s shiawase punch?"** The new member of the crew interrupted the scene with Sanji, Usopp and Luffy.

Luckly for Nami and Zoro they weren´t sharing a compromising position at that moment.

**"It´s Nami-swan super special lovely ****technique" **Sanji danced around Nami with hearts in his eyes.

**"Yeah, a ****technique that´s lethal to all men in the world" **Ussop continued staring directly at Namis chest.

The redhead punched him in the head.

**"Some men are ****immune, though"** Luffy added

**"No man is ****immune to Nami-swans powers!" **Sanji kept twirling around her.

**"Yeah, Zoro is. He wasn´t affected" **Luffy pointed at the swordsman who tried to continue his nap till that moment

Nami looked at him too. That was right he wasn´t peeking at her with the other perverts at the baths and a moment ago he didn´t want to ´have fun´with her. Maybe she was losing her effect on him.

**"So Nami has a special power that affects all men but Zoro?"** Robin asked

**"Apparently Zoro and men who don´t like girls"** Ussop commented

Robin raised an eyebrow looking at the swordsman.

**"Probably Marimo doesn´t like girls" **

**"What?"** Zoro stood up

"**Are you gay swordsman-san**?" Nico Robin asked smirking

**"WHAT!!!"** He was indignant

Nami was about to explode in laughs but she knew she couldn´t defend him and he didn´t deserve it, after not paying her the appropriate attention a beautiful girl like her required.

**"LOOK, I WA****SN´T AFFECTED BY THAT BECAUSE**…" His face was red with rage

So Nami had two choices, save his pride or have fun. **"Yeah Zoro are you gay?"**

Zoro stopped abruptly his sentences and looked directly at her. She grinned .His gaze was full of fury but somehow he managed to calm down to explain his point to the crew. **"1) I´m not a pervert who peeks in bathrooms 2) I´m not a kid I´m not going to faint after seeing woman breasts and 3) It was you Nami, come on, not as if it was someone interesting."**

The redheaded changed her amusing expression and started frowning.

**"WHAT DID YOU SAID ABOUT NAMI SAN!****?"** The cook jumped in her defense

But the swordsman remained calmed **"Oh come on Sanji, for 100,000 bellis she showed you her breasts. I bet for 500,000 you can go further. I can lend you that money if you want, I mean if you haven´t already..."**

SLAP

Somehow with all his years of training he didn´t see that slap coming. Maybe she was so angry she moved faster than lightning.  
The thing is that the crew didn´t get too much what was going on. It seemed like a regular Zoro-Nami fight only it was a little less noisy and it ended quickly.

Nami turned around and left. Zoro stood there touching the cheek that had been victim of Nami´s attack.

**"NAMI SWAN!!!"** Sanji ran after her

**"Oi Sanji!! LUNCH!!"** Luffy and Ussop went behind him

Nico Robin stood a couple of seconds looking at the swordsman.

**"WHAT?"** He said indignant

The archeologist grinned and moved to the kitchen.

---

Nami was working with some maps on her room. She was so angry she could barely focus. That swordsman had some nerve, how could he insult her so deeply. She wasn´t a whore, she liked money and all but she had her limits. She had never charged him!.He was such an idiot; this was nothing new for her. She sighed, _in the end it´s your own fault_, she said to herself. _You shouldn´t have gotten involved with him in the first place. That was it_, she defined. _No more sex with Zoro_. She finished her thinking dropping ink all over her map **"ARGGGG!!"**

**"What´s wrong navigator san?"** Nico Robin asked her. She was reading a book on a couch close to her.

**"Nothing is wrong everything it´s GREAT!!!"** She overreacted

**"Ok..."** The quiet archeologist moved her sight back to the book.

--- DAYS LATER ---

It was Zoro´s night to guard the Merry. He was in the crowd nest. It had been almost a week since Nami and him haven´t talked, only the strictly necessarily. At nights, after the dinner she ran to her bedroom. She was sharing it with Nico Robin. So if he wanted to go and talk to her it was impossible. Not that he wanted that. She was mad with him ok, but he was too. She always pushed him so far, this was going to happen one of this days. They didn´t get along at all and sex was making everything worst. His coherent side of the brain hated the way she made him feel around her because she could manipulate him so easily, but the thing that scared him the most was that she could provoke on him feelings such as jealousy. He had been ok handling the love cook, but he couldn´t stand another Shiawase punch. He sighed.

He heard steps on the deck; he moved his head out of the crowd nest to see who it could be so late at night when it was his shift.

The archeologist was on the deck. She looked at the swordsman in the crowd nest and smirked.

Zoro frowned, he didn´t like that woman, and moved back into the crowd nest.

--- THE NEXT DAY ---

The Mugiwaras arrived at tiny island lost in the grand line. It was a regular one with a little town next to the shore, nothing spectacular. As always the group divided to do their own things. Nami and Robin went shopping, Sanji and chopper went to get food, Zoro went to a local tavern and Luffy and Ussop went to investigate the island.

Hours later, the ladies of the ship were full of bags and they were just walking around town. It was dinner time but they had eaten something on the street so they were full. The Archeologist wasn´t ready to go to the ship yet.

**"Hey Navigator-san, what about stop the walking and relaxing a little?" **Robin asked

**"Sure!"** The navigator moved to sit on a bench

**"I was thinking in something more fun**" The raven dragged her inside a tavern.

Nami shrugged and followed her.

They entered the local tavern and sat at a table. It was a family restaurant half bar half motel.

A waitress came to her table and the girls ordered their drinks.

**"What a coincidence!"** The archeologist interrupted their chat looking behind the navigators shoulder.

The redhead turned around to see what was calling her attention, and sighed. Zoro was at the bar and Robin was inviting him to the table.

Zoro on the other hand was very comfortable in his stall next to the bar and didn´t want to share a table with Nami. But he didn´t want to bring more conflict to the issue and decided to join the girls.

**"Hi Swordsman-san"** Robin greeted him as he sat in front of Nami.

The group just drunk for almost half an hour exchanging a few comments among each other.

**"I´m going to the restroom"** The raven jumped off her chair not waiting for the navigator to offer her company

_´Great´._ Zoro though and waited for the redhead to start complaining about him.

But that never happened; she just sipped quietly her drink and looked away. He tried to at least make some eye contact but she avoided it.

He sighed. This wasn´t right. Why was she making such a big deal about this? **"oh Come on Nami!"**

She glared at him. She tried to confront him, it was difficult for her to remain angry when she wanted him so much, but she was REALLY mad at him.

**"What´s wrong with you?"** He finished his beer.

**"What´s wrong with me? You are such a moron Zoro!"** If she could have shot laser from her eyes, he would be fried.

**"Hey calm down!! You..."** He was in rage too

**"WHAT!!!?"** She stood up.

He gulped.

Robin joined her nakamas. "**You are having fun, finally!"** She sat on the table.

**"I´ll go to the restrooms now"** Nami turned around and left the table

The archeologist looked at the green haired. He was in deep thought. **"Hey I´m going to the ship, have fun you two"** she walked away leaving the swordsman alone in the table.

Zoro thought about it for a few seconds. She was really angry; he should probably go and fix things up. He stood up.

---

Nami got out of the bathroom. She was ready to tell Zoro all she thought about him, she didn´t care Robin was with them. He was going to hear her.

Suddenly something obstructed her way and pushed her backwards, pinning her to the wall. She recognized his smell, she tried to push him back but it was useless. The swordsman kissed her violently, she tried to fight him at first but it didn't work he was a rock. She punched him in the chest and kissed him back angrily, a part of her wanting to push him away another enjoying it.

His arms wrapped around her, he moved his mouth to nibble her ear**. "Stop being mad at me"** he whispered

**"I´m beyond mad at you"** she collapsed on his chest, beaten by her own need of fixing things up with Zoro

His finger climbed her back **"Oh come on! You started it!!"**

She bitted his neck **"I was joking... you weren´t"**

He looked at her **"You put my honor in doubt in front of the entire crew! I had to do something!!"**

**"You hurt me"** she went back to his chest.

Again this evil woman´s powers affecting him. His hand moved to caress the nape of his neck hugging her protectively **"I´m sorry"** He kissed the top of her head.

She looked at him, stunned with his comment. **"You mean it?"**

**"You know me; would I even say it at loud?"**

**"Don´t you ever call me a whore or something like that again!"** She pressed his nose with the tip of her index finger.

**"And you don´t call me gay or something like that again!"** He kissed her nose.

**"Deal" **She pressed his lips against his. She savored his lips, she wanted him so much. She wondered why he had that magnetic effect on her.

He broke the kiss quickly **"Wait here"** he said in his sexy tone.

**"****Wha?"** She didn´t want to stop.

A few minutes later Zoro came back and dragged her upstairs.

**"Where´s Robin?"** Nami Asked

**"She went to the ship"**

The navigator raised her eyebrow but she didn´t want to think too much about Robin´s sudden departure.

They were in a short hallway with 4 doors. The swordsman looked at a key he was holding and opened one; the 2 of them entered a country decorated bedroom.

**"What are we doing Ro****ronoa?"** She asked raising an eyebrow

He sat on the bed and pulled her closer. She ended up sitting on his lap. **"Making up"**

**"I thought that was an honest sorry but I guess you just were horny" **she tried to escape from his kisses

**"That was that, and this is this. You should know how to separate things at this point". **

It was hard to understand the reserved swordsman but she thought she got it. One thing was their relationship as nakamas and another thing was sex. She was with him on that.

**"M****mm I don´t know"** She said playfully and stood up between his legs **"You know, It´s only me... are you still interested?"** Nami had memory, and she was never going to forget what he had told her but was always going to make him remember it.

He raised an eyebrow and put his hands on her legs, he slowly stroked them up and down. **"When I say something nice, you make fun of me... and when I don´t ... you make fun of me anyway. I just don´t know what to do! I´ll shut up"**

Right, Zoro had called her beautiful, she had never talked seriously about that with him. **"Nice is ok... look"** She moved her hands to his neck. Her fingers danced down his shirt, she grabbed the hem.

**"Let´s take this silly t-shirt off, let me see that hot chest of yours"** she pulled it off of him.

He blushed with her compliment. Her nail stroked his scar. He just stood observing her movements. "**Now I´m going to kiss every stitch on your sexy scar"** she pushed him down to lay him on the bed. She put her mouth almost next to his shoulder, where his scar stared and trailed kisses over it. When she reached the end she moaned sending shivers all over the relaxed swordsman.

She stood back up leaving the swordsman laying on the bed **"See how nice it´s to say compliments"**

He lifted his head to look at her. From his perspective he could appreciate her he breasts trapped in a tight tank top. He smirked.

She grinned waiting for him to make his move.

He moved his hand to unbutton his pants **"You make me hard as a rock"**

She giggled **"That´s not a compliment, that´s dirty talk"**

He sat back on the edge of the bed; she was still standing between his legs. He moved his hand to caress her leg and up, lifting her skirt in the process.

"**I c****an´t wait to get you naked"** His hand caressed her butt

Well that wasn´t what she had in mind but it was affecting her. She knew in his way he was complimenting her.

He unclasped her skirt and slowly removed it revealing her tong**. "Green… Nice"** he said rotating her to enjoy the view from every angle.

"**Thank you, I think it´s my color"** His kissing on her buttocks made goose bumps on her skin.

His mouth moved to kiss between the end of her tong and the hem of her tank top.

He pushed her down till she was sitting on his lap. He moaned rubbing against her.

"**Mmm"** She was not going to last too much tonight.

"**Take off your t-shirt"** He ordered her

She raised an eyebrow. He looked at her stripping slowly, his hands at his sides supporting his torso´s weight. She threw the tank top on the floor and looked at him. He rubbed her again and stared lustfully at her chest **"All out".**

She smirked and unclasped her bra. She let it fall delicately down her body. His gaze following it inch by inch. **"You are so damn gorgeous"**

"**Thank you sexy"** She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed harder on his boner. **"Now take those pants off, I want to ride you hard"** she whispered in his ear.

He moaned absolutely turned on and removed his pants. He was getting pro on putting the condom on without distracting Nami.

She slowly slid his manhood inside her entrance.

**  
"Oh god"** She wanted this so much.

He bite her neck **"I couldn´t wait any longer, I want you so much"** she hadn´t started to move. He just enjoyed being inside of her.

She hugged him tighter feeling his hard chest against her breasts, His hot breathing against her neck, His tongue stroking her skin. She just wanted to return all the wonderful feeling he was provoking on her. She pushed him down, laying him on the bed started to move.

He closed her eyes savoring Nami´s ministrations. The redheaded moved up till only the head was inside her and then slowly down till his manhood was fully in.

Zoro moaned and opened his eyes. Nami was starting to go a little faster, her back was straight up and her breast bumped in rhythm. His hands moved to her buttocks.** "Oh…"**

Nami smirked. Zoro was completely at her mercy. She started to move even faster. The green haired´s hands climbed her stomach until they reach her breasts and started squishing them.

It was Nami´s turn to moan. This encouraged her to start riding him harder.

Zoro stopped every movement overwhelmed by the way Nami was making him feel. "**Oh yeah Nami"**

"**You like this Ronronoa?"** She asked agitated by her abrupt movements

He opened his eyes for a second just to make eye contact **"That´s all you´ve got?"** He defied her with the remaining conscience he had.

"Son of a…" She knew she was dealing with the king of endurance here but she didn´t like to lose.

He was about to kiss her chest when Nami started to ride him violently. He collapsed again in the bed.

"**What's wrong Marimo? Are you cuming already?"** she was soaking wet with all the exercise.

He couldn't answer **"Oh…OH…. OH!"**

Nami kept on with the fast movement only now she went down fronting Zoro. He just grabbed her from the waist. **"Where…is…the…stamina?" **she hadn´t to much left either.

"**Shut up"** He kissed her and wrapped her arms around her back bringing her closer. He complemented her movements for some seconds until he couldn´t hold it anymore.

"**Ahhh"** he moaned in her mouth. He thrust her deeply releasing his orgasm.

Nami collapsed on his chest, she was exhausted. Zoro´s hand ran to the nape of her neck **"You are tired already?"**

"**Shu****t up"** she buried her nose on his neck.

He laughed and caressed her back "**I´m not tired yet"**

"**Go to sleep I´m burn out"** her breathing still agitated. She rolled away from him to one side of the bed.

"**We have to go back to the ship"** He kissed her neck and nibbled her ear.

"**In 20"** she turned around giving him her back.

"**Ok"** He started kissing her elbow.

"**Zoro…"**

"**Yeah" **his tongue caressed her back.

She turned back around **"Don´t do that… I´m tired"**

He smirked **"You need to relax"** he kissed her neck and down her chest. His fingertips caressed her tight.

"**Mmmm"** she tried to complain

His tongue played with her nipple. He sucked, nibbled and licked. His hand moved over her crack grazing it but moving away.

"**But if you want we could just sleep"** he breathed wetly against her stomach.

Nami frowned and didn´t answer. She could feel his wet tongue sliding down towards her womanhood.

"**mmm…You taste so good"** he kissed her opening.

His movements had the precise pressure and speed, he was an expert. Like it always happened to her she just savored what he did to her. **"Zoro you are amazing"** she confessed while spreading her legs wide open.

He didn´t had to work too much, Nami was almost ready. But he wanted to make her suffer a bit so his tongue stroked her wet walls slowly.

"**You are torturing me! Please Zoro!"** she begged him.

He kept it up at his peace. Her orgasm was slowly building inside her.

"**AHHHH!"** She allowed herself to scream since they weren´t on the merry.

That was music for his ears. He wanted her to scream even more.

"**Zoro"** the feeling was unstoppable **"Ahhh"**

His tongue toyed with her clit

"**Oh yes!"** she was starting to feeling it

Suddenly Zoro felt his mouth filled with her juices at the same time Nami screamed his name. At that moment he stated to lick harder. He brought one finger to caress her too.

"**OOOHHGGOOD"** Nami was lost enjoying her orgasm when Zoro´s activity started provoking another one.

"**Zoro! ZORO!! OH GOD!"** She came again. This time she grabbed Zoro from his hair and brought his head up to kiss him passionately.

He kissed her back while his hand continued massaging her pussy. **"I love to make you cum"**

She kept on moaning as an answer.

He was really hard by now he quickly put on a condom and thrust Nami.

All she did was screaming in ecstasy while the swordsman penetrated her hard.

She was so exhausted she let him do all the moving. **"You make me so wet"**

He moaned. He got really turned on when she talked dirty.

"**Oh Zoro! You fuck me so good… I´m addicted"**

He kissed her passionately until he came inside her. **"Great ´cause I´m not planning in stopping"**

Zoro rested on her chest moaning in her ear product of his climax. Nami breathed agitated rising up and down her chest.

"**Zoro are you tired now?"** She asked trying to control her breathing

"**No… and I would never be while you are naked next to me"** he moved out from being on top of her and lay next to her.

She turned around to look at him.

"**But It´s ok"** he moved his arm under her neck and brought her closer to rest her head on his chest **"Sleep, I´ll wake you up in 20 to go to the ship"**

She ran her arm around his waist and buried her face on his neck. **"You are not going to sleep?"**

"**I can´t sleep with you naked next to me"** he sighed

"**Baka"**

"**Shut up"**

And the Swordsman and Navigator had their 20 minutes of peace before going back to the Going Merry.

--- THE END ---

**~Karen K.**


	9. HOLY WAR

HOLY WAR

Anime: One Piece  
Rating: M  
Timeline: Skypiea Arc  
Characters: Zoro & Nami

_Summary:_ _A_ _war justified by religious differences.  
_

_

* * *

_The loud redhead of the Mugiwara crew walked through the hallways of the Going Merry. She looked annoyed. The thing that disturbed her was the sound of the exercising swordsman. Even though he was outside, his work out moans were loud inside her room.

She pushed the door that leaded to the deck violently and stormed outside. **"Zoro!"** she yelled.

How could he perform such loud noises when he was outside? Was one of the mysteries, but the thing that really bothered her was the resemblance of those groans to his, by now, familiar pleasure moans.

She looked from right to left until she spotted the swordsman. He was right in front of the sun so she just saw his silhouette. She moved closer to continue harassing him but she was surprised by her discovery. She was used to see the green haired exercising without his shirt but doing it just in his tight black boxer briefs was new. This thing and the fact that he was pouring a bottle of water on top of his forehead making the translucent liquid slide over his handsome face and down the tanned and sweaty skin of his hard muscles, made her jaw drop and all the complaints in her head were forgotten.

He ignored her and continued to spread the water over his body with his hands, massaging his chest in the process.

She was hypnotized. He looked so good. She felt a sudden rush of heat. **"Zoro where is everybody?"** She said seductively and moved forward.

He brushed his wet hair back and looked at her **"I don´t know"** his husky voice somehow sounded sexier than always.

His attitude was staring to make her nervous **"Why… Why aren´t you wearing any pants?"**

**"Why do you think?"** He said cockily and turned around to continue his work out

Her eyes fixed on his huge muscular back **"Because you are hot?"**

He turned around in another overwhelming sexy pose and just smirked at her.

Nami gulped. She wondered why he was behaving like that. Was he teasing her? He was affecting her, that was sure. She liked those flirtatious games but somehow today she was in the mood to cut to the chase. **"Zoro come here, now"** She ordered

He slowly turned around, still with that cocky smile and glistening tanned muscular skin. He stood up extremely close but without touching her. He lowered his head to whisper in her ear **"What?"**

**"I was thinking since we are alone…"** her index finger traveled slowly from his belly button to his neck. **"…You know…"**

He stared strongly into her eyes. He was managing to intimidate her.

**"We could…"** her palms landed on his pecs **"…Have some fun"**

He looked at her hands caressing him **"What do you mean?"**

She locked her arms around his neck **"What do you think?" **She crushed her chest against his and started nibbling his ear

**"I don´t know? Hug?"** He sounded honestly confused. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist.

**"No idiot" **She said childishly and trailed kisses over his jaw line.

**"What then, kiss?"** He softly landed his lips over hers and kissed her lusciously.

She continued the kiss but changed the strategy. Words weren´t going to lead him to the proper answer so she just ran one of her hands down his chest and over his briefs. She moved her head a little away just to look him in the eye **"This… I want this"** she squeezed his package

He bit his lower lip **"Mmm I don´t get it"**

Nami rolled her eyes. This game was taking too long **"Come on Zoro! Let´s fuck"** she ordered him.

**"Ohh that"** in a split of a second He lifted her and was pinning her against a wall. His mouth kissed her neck passionately, his whole body rubbed against her.

She started to moan agitated by his movements.

His left hand squished her right breast and his right hand traveled from her tight to her panties. **"You just wanted…"**

She was beaten by lust. She couldn't do anything but enjoy Zoro´s ministrations. Her vision was blurry, all she could see where those tall jungle trees and clouds. Suddenly a thought distracted her: Jungle and clouds? That only meant one thing: they were on kami´s island.

Zoro´s fingers found the wetness inside her panties **"… You just wanted to sin a little"**

**"No Zoro!"** her eyes widened frighten

**"You want this"** He tried to kiss her but she pushed him away

**"WE ARE IN KAMI´S ISLAND ZORO!!"** She cried but it was too late, a blinding light invaded the whole scene.

---

Nami abruptly woke up. She saw the same clouds and trees that were in her dream. They were in Kami´s Island, apparently seeing god´s punishment had affected her.

**"Hey"** A very familiar male voice interrupted her thoughts

She glared at the smirking swordsman in front of her. **"What are you doing up!?"** They had had quite a day: including battling, meeting new people and partying._ Why wasn´t he tired?_

**"I got up to take a leak and I was coming back when I heard you calling my name"** He grinned

She rolled her eyes **"Yeah right like I would do that" **She lied; of course she wasn't going to admit to him she was crying his name in pleasure in a dream.

**"Actually it was more begging than calling" **

She looked away **"Then it was probably a nightmare"**

**"Why are you up? Was I being too rough on your dream- I mean nightmare?"** This time he chuckled

**"Shut up" **She stood up

**"Where are you going?" **He looked at her

**"Pee"** She answered

**"I´ll go with you"** He joined her

She was about to send him back when she remembered that god was around and the island was filled with threatens. She just shrugged

They walked together. Zoro was a few steps behind her.

**"I´ve seen god´s power Zoro. It´s amazing… you should be really careful" **

**"Nhaaa"** He said at the same time that he yawned

**"You are such an idiot! I don´t know why I even care!"** She threw her arms in the air

**"Because you…"** but he was interrupted by a roaring sound, probably from one of the mysterious creatures that lived in that island.

**"Ahhh!"** she moved next to him hugging his arm.

He looked at her surprised but her sudden and intimate movement.

**"Let´s go back I´ll pee in the morning!"** she tried to move back but he didn´t let her

**"Come on! That´s not healthy!"**

**"Oh now you care about healthy… Mr you can cut me in half and I would still be fighting!"**

He grinned proudly **"Come on do it here. I´ll watch your back"**

**"NO WAY!"** She said as if he was proposing her the most perverted thing in the world.

He raised an eyebrow

**"Not a chance in hell"**

**"Oh come on!"** he moved his hands to her waist

She glared at him in panic

**"You have to go"** he pressed her belly a little

**"ZORO!"**

He started to tickle her

**"ZORO! Stop... he! … Stop That! … hehehe!" **She tried to escape from his grip but it was impossible

He insisted **"Come on Nami I won't be scared"**

**"Hehehehe Ok… hehehe I´ll do it!"** she said between laughs

As soon as he released her, she moved away

**"I hate you"**

**"Yeah yeah"**

**"Turn around"** she commanded

**"Oh come on!"**

**"Around"** She pointed at him with her index finger

**"Geez"** he did as she ordered him

**"Now cover your ears!"** She didn´t want that her peeing activity destroyed her sexy image.

**"What!?" **

**"DO IT!"** She said in pure rage

**"You are so damn annoying"** he said as he covered his ears

Nami took care of business in a couple of seconds and when she was ready and idea popped into her mind. Zoro was still covering his ears and showing her his back. She could tell his abdomen was unprotected, perfectly waiting for the payback of his tickles attack.

She tiptoed closer to him and when she was right behind him she quickly moved her hands around his waist and into his t-shirt to tickle him.

**"Hey"** He complained removing his hands from his ears

She tried to tickle him even more but it wasn´t working **"You are not fun"**

**"It´s not my problem if you don´t know where my tickling spot is"** He turned around to face her without breaking her embrace.

She glared at him

**"Not like me. I know exactly"** He pushed her closer and moved his head to her neck. He started kissing it and giving small licks

**"Mmm… That´s not my tickle spot" **she purred

**"I Know"** He continued and started caressing her back. As she was only wearing her bikini top and some cargo pants every touch was direct to her senses.

**"Zoro" **She begged

He kissed her fully in the lips

**"No… we can´t"** she insisted remembering her nightmare

**"Why not?"** He said between kisses

**"Because we are in Kami´s island and he sees everything"** she didn´t do much to get rid of him.

**"I don´t care"** His mouth was now trailing kisses down her chest.

**"Zoro! He is going to strike use with his lightning"** She tried to move away.

**"No he is not"** His mouth moved to her right breast

**"Zoro! STOP!"** She pushed him away

He looked at her full of desire.

**"We can´t here. No!" **she re arranged her bikini top

**"Let´s go to the ship!" **he grabbed her hand

**"It´s the same! We can´t!" **she didn´t move

**"Are you kidding me?"** he was starting to worry.

**"No!"** she said serious

**"Nothing?" **

**"Nothing!"**

** "Can we just kiss?"**

She thought about that for a couple of seconds **"no"**

**"WHAT?!"**

**"If god sees us he is going to kill us!"** she explained

**"Why?! It´s none of his business!"** he was indignant

She sighed, he was so dumb sometimes. **"Because we are not married and sex is only for reproduction!"**

**"Yeah right and sleeping is only for the nights" **he said sarcastically

**"Look It´s not what I think but he is the powerful one!"**

Zoro looked at her for a second without saying anything. Realizing that he could never win an argument against her.

**"What?"**

He moved his hand inside his pants **"Can I touch myself?"**

Nami looked at him and started blushing **"I-I-I"** his action caught her off guard **"I guess that would be wrong too" **

He started to breath heavily **"Why?"**

**"Stop that Zoro!"** she said lightly, she couldn´t stop watching him

He lowered her pants and underwear just down enough to stroke his manhood freely. **"Why? You get me horny all day with that bikini" **He said between pants

This was really turning her on. Zoro´s eyes were devouring her, she felt extremely exposed and sexy.

**"Then you kiss me… I can restrain myself regularly but when you touch me… that´s it"** his hand massage was getting his member harder and harder

**"Come on God is going to get mad"** she said looking straight at his hard cock

**"Oh Nami!"** his free hand moved to her back.

It was pretty hot for him seeing her in front of him just when he was jerking off thinking on her.

**"This is so wrong" **she was starting to get aroused. She traced the muscles in his stroking arm

**"You are so sexy… I just want to kiss you… to taste you"** he moaned

First her dream and now this**. "Don´t do this to me"** she rested her head in the crook of his neck but in a way she could still see his hand activity

He gripped her waist tighter **"Oh… Oh... this is hot"** he was going faster **"But I want your pussy"**

His sentences produced a rush of heat down her core **"No"** she whispered

**"I want to kiss your lips and play with my tongue and enjoy you sweet juices"**

She bit his neck

**"Oh yeah. I´m cumming Nami… Just for you. Yeah"** he felt his climax and started pumping for the final release

Nami looked directly at it. She was full of lust seeing how much she affected Zoro. His hot seed was shot right beside her. His cum was dripping from the tip of his dick. His anxious breathing shook her along with him.

**"Oh yeah"** he cleaned the tip and lifted his pants.

Nami was still stunned

**"I guess god has nothing against self satisfaction" **he said relaxed.

She didn't stop hugging him **"Why did you do that?"** Her face burred in his neck

**"I had to"** He wrapped her arms around her and pushed her against a tree trunk. Her face was all flushed and her skin burned.

**"Stop it"** she whispered in almost silence

He kissed her neck **"There is nothing wrong against kissing"** His hug grip tightened pressing her harder against him.

She just moaned. She had never been so horny in her life, she wanted him to stop but at the same time she couldn't be apart from him. He was determinate to drive her mad, rubbing his crotch against her womanhood. **"Mmm"**

His knee parted her two legs and positioned between them.

She tried to complain **"Nh"** but he bit her lip and toyed with it. His hands massaged her neck.

The friction was starting to stimulate her in a way she couldn´t stop now. **"Ah"**

He continued kissing her tenderly but his hands went down to her waist and undid her pants.

She looked at him worried but all flushed.

**"We are not having sex. I promise"** He continued kissing her.

Her pants fell on the grass living her only in her bikini. Zoro´s hands moved to her legs and lifted her. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He continued moving as if they were having sex; the only thing stopping them for doing that was their own clothes.

**"Zoro. Don´t stop please"** She begged. She was starting to feel her orgasm

He could feel her hard nipples against his chest and her intense moaning in his mouth. His hands squished her butt **"Oh Nami I don´t know how I´m containing myself"**

**"Ah"** She moaned in the sexiest tone he had ever heard. **"Harder"**

**"I´m hard as a rock" **and she could feel it.

His rubbing was getting intense and she was starting to reach her climax **"Oh yeah Zoro"**

He kissed her passionately. She felt the peak of pleasure and her bikini soaked in her juices. Her legs constricted his waist for couple of seconds until she relaxed.

**"You are going to hell"** She looked into his eyes

**"Meet you there" **He kissed her on the lips.

She took a big breath lifting her pants **"Let´s go back" **she moved away from him but grabbed his hand.

**"Easy for you to say"** He looked down at the budge in his pants.

**"You deserve that…Evil, Evil Ronronoa"** the two of them walked to the camp.

He continued hypnotized by her hips swinging, he sighed **"Would you give me a blow job after we beat god?"**

She glared at him **"PLESE ZORO!! Don´t even say it out loud"**

He chuckled

**"It's God! Geez! No one can beat him" **she smirked teasingly at him

**"I´ll take that as a yes"** he said releasing her hand as they were reaching their nakamas´ camp

She grinned at him **"Sweet dreams"**

**---**

Zoro sat relaxed against a tree trunk. The party mood was striking him. He and his Nakamas were celebrating along the Shandians and the Skypieans. They had kicked Enel and his guys´ asses.

He looked at his crew mates: Luffy, Chopper and Ussop were dancing in front of the huge bonfire, Sanji was chatting with some Shandian girls and Robin was a couple of meters away from him sipping beer and staring at their dancing nakamas.

He sighed and closed his eyes enjoying his beer.

**"Roronoa"** A familiar female voice called him.

When he opened his eyes Nami was right in front of him crawling on top of him. His eyes widened surprised. **"What´s wrong with you?"** They were in the middle of the party, why was she being so forward with him?

**"I have a promise to pay"** she started to kiss his ear and down his neck.

**"Nami! Are you crazy? We are in the middle of a party!"** He tried to stop her

**"I don´t care"** her hand caressed his abs

**"Are you drunk?"** He looked everywhere to see if someone had spotted them

**"Maybe… I have been partying with the Shandian´s for a long time! I just know I´m in the mood" **she stared into his eyes playfully

**"Look Nami probably you are beyond drunk, but I know that you would kill me if something happens here and someone sees us"** He said serious while the navigator played with her tongue in his neck **"Nothing would make me happier than to fulfill my most frequent sexual fantasy: fuck you right in front of Sanji"** The redhead hands were now trying to unzip his pants.

He sighed** "But not like this" **she pushed her away from him.

**"Hey!! I was busy!" **she complained

**"NAMI SHUT UP!"** he said right into her ear

He was starting to feel that Robin was going to stare at them so he did the only thing that run through his head. He grabbed his slipping bag and put it on top of his legs covering Nami as long with the bottom part of his body.

As he predicted a couple of seconds later Robin looked at the swordsman who seemed to be getting ready to sleep. Weird, she thought, as they were in the middle of a party.

**"Nami please calm down!"** he said faking he was drinking beer from his mug.

She giggled and continued kissing his abs

**"ZORO! Are you going to sleep!?" **Luffy asked him.

**"Yes! I´M TIRED!" **He said quickly so that his captain could return to his dancing

Luffy shrugged and moved back to the party.

Meanwhile Nami had found her way to unzip Zoro´s pants. He could feel all the movements that were going on under the sleeping bag but he couldn´t see her. He didn´t like what was happening; he felt that he could be discovered at any minute. But he couldn´t find another way to get rid of Nami. And she was beginning to act very persuasive.

Nami had felt Zoro´s hardness since she planted that very first kiss on his neck. He was very easy to turn on for her so she could easily found the way to free his cock from his underwear fly.

**"NOO!" **He sighed and tried to re arrange the bag so it looked like Zoro´s knees were making the bulge instead of the red head´s body.

**"Yees" **She said as her tongue slowly caressed the head of his dick.

He tried to stood still and unexpressive but it was being really hard with Nami´s doings. Thankfully the party was taking the whole attention of their crew mates.

The red head kissed his shaft from the tip to the base several times until she stroked it with her tongue.

He groaned in pleasure.

Nami was really enjoying the effort the swordsman was making to repress himself without effect. She positioned her mouth on the head and licked her lips; she opened them slowly to engulf his shaft.

Zoro closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling.

**"MARIMO!" **

He opened his eyes abruptly to discover the blond cook right in front of him. He moved his hand under the bag to stop Nami from moving. But as soon as the red head felt the swordsman fingers on the crook of her neck, she slowly slide his dick inside her mouth.

**"SANJI!" **He said trying the best not to roll his eyes to the back of his skull.

Sanji was a little surprised he didn´t jump into a battle or at least called him ero cook or something like that. **"Have you seen Nami-swan?"**

He could feel her giggle with his manhood inside her mouth. **"MmNO"** And it felt amazing.

**"Are you sure?"** He thought that Zoro was acting a little weird.

This whole undercover explicit sex thing was turning the swordsman really on. **"Leave me alone" **his hands reached out to seize her hair and drive his erection further into the warm wetness of her mouth.

Sanji glared at him offended and turned around to leave.

Nami couldn't lie … she liked the strong grip of the green haired´s hand tangled in the hair at the back of her neck, and she liked the roughness with which he shoved his dick up into her throat, because she knew that when he started to turn rough he was getting out of control.

**"OH" **he gave up in suppressing his moans. He just tried to don´t scream.

Her slightly rough, cat-like tongue slid over his length setting his pleasure nodes on fire. As her tongue reached the tip, his breath was stolen from him.

As soon as Zoro´s penis twitched in her mouth, she pulled back, and gave a last hard suck to the head. She let a groan escape as the first of the spunk splashed the roof of her mouth. She swallowed the huge flood of semen.

**"Ohh that was really good"** He enjoyed his orgasm while caressing the nape of her neck

With a loud slurp, followed by a just as loud pop, she pulled his saliva coated member from her mouth, and gave it a reverent kiss. **"I´m glad you liked it"** She said from under the covers.

**"You evil vixen" **He said zipping his pants again

**"You owed me the suffering Ronronoa" **she giggled

Robin looked at the swordsman talking alone **"Zoro?"**

**"It´s really hard to sleep here with all the noise" **He grabbed his sleeping bag with Nami inside **"I´ll go to the ship"**

Robin smirked **"I think you should do that"**

He started to move away **"Wait till we reach the Merry"**

Ussop saw Zoro return to the ship. He could´ve swear that he heard Zoro´s sleeping bag laugh. **"First the ghost repairing the ship and then this!" **he threw the mug into the bonfire.

--- THE END ---

**~Karen K.**


	10. WAR CRIMES

_Name: War_

_Chapter: War Crimes  
Anime: One Piece  
Rating: M  
Timeline: Somwhere after Skypiea arc  
Characters: Zoro & Nami_

_Summary: __Violations of the laws or customs of war

* * *

_

_--- WAR CRIMES ---  
_

**"Hey"** A deep male voice called her.

Nami was tracing lines in her new map. She was so focused in doing that; It was as if she was outside of the world.** "Mmm?" **she looked at the source of the voice.

Zoro closed the door as he entered the room.

She stared at him as he move closer but when he was about to reach her, she returned the sight to the map.

**"Everybody went to town" **he sat on the edge of the bed behind her.

**"Oh"** she tried to contain her smile and continued working.

He sighed **"Do you want to… do it?"**

She was tracing an extremely straight line which transformed into a signature like curve as Nami snorted in response of his forward proposition. She turned around and glared at him **"What?"**

He put his hands on the mattress supporting his upper body. **"Oh come on"**

She raised an eyebrow **"I´m busy"**

He sighed again and stood up.

She stared at him as he moved away from her **"That´s it?"**

He turned around again **"What?"**

**"You are going?" **She asked

**"Yeah… You are busy. I´m not going to rape you!"** he shrugged

This was weird; she wondered what was going on. Why was Zoro asking her if she wanted to have sex as if he was asking her if she wanted to go for a swim?. **"Why do you want to have sex now?"**

**"You know… everybody is out… I was kind of bored"** he scratched the back of his head

**"YOU ARE BORED?!!"**

He grinned**. "Sex is fun"**

She sweat dropped **"well… but not like that!"**

**"Why not?!"** he started to take off his tshirt.

**"Zoro!! We are not having sex!!!"** she crossed her arms over her chest.

**"Really?!"** he complained

**"Not like this! If you want to have sex like this go down town!" **she kicked herself mentally for proposing something like that

**"What!?"** He said surprised

The only way to deal with him she knew was being aggressive. **"I mean. Why do you keep coming to me for sex?". ** She was asking for too much but she wanted to know if he considered her a whore or something like that.

He scratched the back of his head **"I thought you enjoyed it too"** he felt a little embarrassed.

**"But… but"** She didn´t know what to say. He seemed to have a point, she understood it, but why was it bothering her?

**"You know… It´s not the same with other girls"**

If she wasn´t like the other girls she was… special? She thought and blushed, crimson red.

**"I mean… We know what we want. I don´t have to buy you a drink!" **He chuckled

She frowned. That wasn´t the answer she expected but maybe he was right. That was all the ´special´ this relationship had. **"Maybe we should do it"** she moved closer to him.

He wrapped his arms around her slim waist and started kissing her neck.

**"Have sex with other people"** she whispered in his ear.

**"What!?"** he looked at her.

**"You know… before this gets boring"** she nibbled in his ear.

**"I don´t think that's going to happen"** he said hugging her closer rubbing his recent erection against her. She could feel it, it was so hard already. Probably he had been hard since he entered the room.

She moved away and sat on the edge of the bed **"Mmm… I don´t kown. This is getting kind of routinary"**

He kneeled down to be at her sight level **"Maybe you are right"** He looked her in the eyes. He was so serious that it was intimidating for her. He moved forwards closing the gap between them. She was frozen, enchanted by his stare. His manly scent invaded her nostrils and his lips brushed softly hers capturing them in a soft, teasing kiss. She moaned softly and Zoro´s tongue stroked the tip of her tongue. They weren´t touching anywhere else but there and it was so intense. All she wanted to do was get him naked and on top of her. She really doubted if she was ever going to get tired of this and Zoro kissed her as if he already knew that. **"We should go to a bar and fuck other people" **She stated before it was too late and all her conscience would be gone.

His hands landed on her knees and started to slowly climb up over her tights. She was provoking him. **"Ok We´ll do whatever you want**" He chuckled softly and began to give playful little nips to the side of her neck

She frowned. Why wasn´t he fighting her a little. She was just teasing him. She felt his rough hands lift her skirt and his fingers slowly removed her panties. She gulped, she wasn´t going to give up. She was going to a bar, fuck the first guy who crossed her sight and proved herself that what she had with Zoro was nothing special.

She felt his warm breath against her wet core. His arms encircled her waist as his head dived between her legs. He wasn't hesitant when he compressed his tongue against her womanhood and licked upward. The tip of his mouth's appendage flicked twice over her receptive clit. He sweetly pecked her womanhood and eventually teased her with the tip of his tongue.

She moaned in anticipation and Zoro enjoyed her suffering. He graced the edge of her crack with the tip of his tongue. **"MmmZoro" **she knew he was testing her.

He sighed, making her wet skin cool down with his breathing. Her legs started to part, slowly, inviting him to go further. She was so wet, he couldn´t believe he hadn´t done anything yet. He took all his tongue out giving her a dramatically long lick.

**"Ahhh"** His tongue danced inside her lips. She felt as if he was making out with her pussy. He took his time kissing her down there. Enjoying her juices, tasting her lips. She looked down and saw his green hair. Who would believe this was Zoro, former pirate hunter, pleasuring her with all his might. **"Oh my god Zoro this is so good, don´t stop please"** hips lifted in motion with his tongue, as if to prolong its presence.

He didn´t answer. He only directed the tip of his tongue to play with her clit. His tongue spanked her flesh in the right spot. As he started to speed up she could feel herself getting wetter and wetter. He was building a time bomb inside her, a snow ball who kept getting bigger and bigger. She laid down on the bed, she had no more strength left to support her body.

**"You taste so good"** He said and her knees started to tremble. His licks were slamming against her clit and she could feel her orgasm about to burst. She rocked her hips encouraging him to go harder.

He put his tongue inside her and then slid it up to her clit repeatedly.

She allowed only her back to arch almost painfully, and her hands occupied themselves by gripping the mattress. Her moans were long and deep **"You are so good. I´m about to cum"**

**"I know"** He said cockily

**"OH MY GOD ZORO"** She felt her pussy contract and her walls spasm as she felt her climax. **"AHHH"** she couldn´t stop moaning in pleasure. Zoro kept kissing her, his tongue savored her lower lips slowly licking all of her juices **"Mmm So good"**

**"OH GOD" **she tried to cover her scream with her hand but Zoro´s mouth got there faster. His kiss was so full of lust. His tongue darted inside her. She could taste herself in him and couldn´t stop moaning inside his mouth.

After a couple of seconds Nami ended her climax and Zoro´s kisses turned less passionate.

**"Ok, Let´s go!"** He said and stood up in front of the bed.

**"WHAT!?"** why did he want to go now! This was just starting. She wondered

**"You said you wanted to go to a bar" **He grinned.

She frowned. She knew that defying grin. He was waiting for her to take down her offer. That cocky and sexy smile which just wanted to prove that he was the only men she wanted to fuck.

She stood up closely in front of him. She let her skirt fell on the floor and took off her top. Leaving herself only in her bra **"ok".** Her nipples were hard as pebbles product of her recent arousal.

He stared at her almost naked body, her creamy white skin was a little flushed and hot. He was really hard at that point **"What are you doing?"**

She unclasped her bra and let it fall on the floor too. Her nipples brushed against his bare chest. She moaned a little but didn´t want to look there, afraid that the sight of his hard muscles would make her loose her strength **"We are going out, I have to dress properly"** she turned around and moved to her closet.

He sighed. She was so sexy, he stared at her slim body, full breasts. **"Ok. I´ll wait for you at the deck"** He decided to go, this was reaching the edge of his self control.

She picked a dress **"No, wait!" **She wasn´t going to let him get away with his torture plan so he could unleash all the tension he had been building up. She was going to make him suffer for putting her in that position.

He turned around and raised an eyebrow.

**"Does this one look good on me?"** she wore a black silky dress

**"Whatever"** He nodded quickly trying not to stare too much, his erection was getting painful.

**"Now let´s find something for you"** she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the boys quarters

He sighed deeply. He REALLY needed to go to the bathroom now and finish his business NOT getting naked in front of Nami.

**"Let me see what you have here…"** Nami searched among his clothes

He mentally cursed himself. Why did he had to tease Nami… she was evil. Of course she was going to form a better plan to torment him.

**"This"** She tossed him a pair of jeans and a black shirt.

He was putting on the shirt when he felt the red head´s hands unzipping his pants. He just closed his eyes and tried to control himself.

**"Let me help you"** She slid his pants down his legs as he buttoned the shirt. He was making a huge tent in his boxers.

She smiled at him and licked her lips.

**"It´s ok. I can dress myself on my own"** He said lightly while putting on the jeans, he sounded as if it wasn't obvious that he was affected by her.

She moved closer and put her arms around his neck. **"Are you sure?"** she rubbed her body against his erection. The fabric of his boxers caressed his shaft.

He trained every day to get stronger. He couldn´t fail at this. He closed his eyes "I´m sure" and zipped his pants.

Nami smiled **"Ok! Let´s go!" **she knew he was a though competitor.

He gulped and followed her.

---

An hour later Nami and Zoro arrived at one of the most exclusive clubs on the island.

The red head picked the place. She didn´t want to go to one of the filthy taverns Zoro was used to enjoy. She needed to find a decent man. The swordsman complained a little but she managed to calm him down when she commented she had taken out some money from the crew common savings to expend on their drinks.

Zoro entered the place and frowned. It looked as if the place had been taken from one of Sanji´s fantasies: full of women… and men in suits. Well he didn´t think the cook would dream with guys in suits just that the males from the bar reminded him of the blonde.

Nami sighed lightly. Everybody seemed a little to classy for her but what the hell at least these guys looked decent…at least they had all their teeth.

He looked at her

**"To the bar"** She directed him and both of them found a couple of available stools and sat on them.

**"Now?"** Zoro asked her as he relaxed his back against the bar.

**"Drinks"** she re arranged her cleavage so it could be more exposed **"bartender"** she turned around

Zoro rolled her eyes.

**"Yes?"** A blond girl answered her.

Nami examined her disappointed. She had long blond hair, a mesh dress with a violet bikini under that. **"Sake"** she ordered

**"Two please"** Zoro added.

**"Right away handsome"** She blinked at him and turned around to get the drinks

Nami rolled her eyes.

**"So… what do we do now?"** He asked her

**"We pick someone we like and… you know"** she tried to see if there was someone interesting

**"Thank you"** Zoro said to the bar woman and got the drinks

**"Anytime"** She flashed him a smile

Zoro handed Nami her drink**. "I´ve got one I like"**

**"Oh Come on!"** she said looking at the barwoman

Zoro grinned

**"You had to pick the trashiest girl on the bar!"** she sipped the sake.

He chuckled **"It seems I like them trashy"**

Nami glared at him.

**"Excuse me lady. I would like to order a drink. Would it be too much if I ask you to move a little so I could reach the bartender" **A black haired guy asked Nami. His hair was long in a ponytail, he was wearing a fancy suit.

**"I won't mind. Please go ahead" **She smiled at him

**"Wasn´t anyone gayer in the room?"** Zoro said between sips

Nami glared at him and turned around to talk to the guy **"Don´t worry she´ll get your drink in a blink of an eye, she seems to serve the handsome ones only"**

The guy looked directly at her and smiled **"Hi I´m Kumai"**

**"Nami , pleased to meet you. I´ve been trying to get a drink for an hour but she is not even paying me attention" **she pouted

**"She must be jealous of the beautiful redhead getting the whole male attention"**

The barwoman interrupted him **"Yes?"**

**"A strawberry daiquiri"** He said **"and you?"** he asked Nami

**"Another one"** she could hear Zoro chuckle in the background

**"And another for the lady"**

The bar woman looked at her, hadn´t she just served her sake?. She wondered and shrugged

**"Nami why don´t you join me at a table" **

**"That would be great"** she rose from her seat and when they got the drinks they moved to the table.

Zoro remained at the bar. This was going to be a bad night. In five minutes Nami had found a partner and he, well he wasn't the type of guy who would sweat talk a girl to get in her pants. Most of the times he ended up having sex were: 1) With Nami, 2) Paying, 3) Pure luck.

Well, he considered it luck, but he was extremely attractive to the opposite sex. He just didn´t get the signals.

**"What happened to your date handsome?"** The bar woman asked him

**"Mmm?"** He looked at her blankly

**"Did she left you all alone"** she bended and pressed her breasts against the bar reveling an exuberant cleavage.

He didn´t mind to hide his stare. After all he had been through in those last hours he just couldn't. **"I´m alone"**

**"Really?"** She smiled wickedly.

Nami stared at the two of them. Of course that trap! She thought. The second she leaves him she attacks.

**"So you came to the island just for shopping" **Kumai called her attention

**"Yes"** Ok the guy was cute and all, but he was boring!. She wished for a second she were like men who could concentrate on breast or butt or legs and don´t care anything else. She looked back at the bar but neither Zoro or the barwoman were nowhere to be found. **"Damn!"**

**"What?"** Said Kumai

**"I mean, do you know if there are rooms in the upper part of the building. I don´t have where to spend the night" **she said naively

**"Oh yes there are, why don´t you go right now and get a room. I won´t mind helping you with the check in and all"** he grinned.

She looked again at the bar and the missing spot where Zoro used to be and remembered the reason why she was there **"That sounds perfect"**

---

**"Thank you Zoro. I couldn´t ve opened it without you" **the blond barwoman commented

The swordsman joined her downstairs to the storage room. She asked him for his help as she needed to open a very heavy box.  
He helped her, after all the box was no big deal. **"No problem"**

She took out a bottle of wine from inside it **"This is one of the finest wines I´ve ever tasted"**

He sat on one of the boxes of the room **"Really?"**

**"I´ll open it so you could try it, as a repayment for your help"** She moved in front of him

**"Ok"** He said and stared at her. She was pretty naked under that mesh. Yeah, she had like a bikini on but it wasn´t enough to keep his eyes away from her.

She noticed his stare and sat on his lap while she opened the wine.

He sighed. He went hard in a second and she could feel it.

She took a sip of the wine and handed it to Zoro. As he drank the liquid he started to feel wet kisses on his neck and a massage on his crotch. He quickly put down the bottle and kissed the blond.

The barwoman was eager to touch him and he didn´t oppose he just wanted to satisfy his needs and she suited perfectly for that.

He wrapped his arm around her slim waist and pushed closer to him. One of his hands pulled the mesh dress up her legs. The breasts of the blond were pressing his chest hard and her nails scratched the nape of his neck. His fingers traveled to her waist to remove her panties.

**"No no no"** She said between kisses when she realized the green haired intentions.

He didn´t stop his movement as she continued to kiss him and rub herself on top of him.

**"Zoro. We should stop this"** She said and broke the kiss.

**"What?!" **She had gone too far to stop it now.

**"You are really handsome Zoro, I really like you"** She kissed him again **"But I think we shouldn´t go further than this"**

He raised an eyebrow but before he could answer anything she kissed him again.

---

Nami and her new friend arrived to the room.

**"Thanks for helping me with the check in"** She said as she sat on the bed inside the room.

Kumai closed the door **"It was no problem. I was glad to do it" **he sat next to her.

She smiled at him. He had fallen into her trap. Even a little faster than she had thought. Now she was ready to have her wild night and loosen up.

**"Nami you are really beautiful"** Kumai said and kissed her.

She was a little shocked for a moment but then she gave in the kiss.

The kiss was weird. Too violent, too much tongue, different, She thought. She guessed she felt like that because she hadn't kissed other guy than Zoro in a while. She was thinking about that when she felt a hand squishing her right breast. Ok he was ready , she thought.

He pushed her against the bed and continued kissing her. He pulled her cleavage down and moved his hand inside it.

This was going a little faster than she had expected but she wanted this, right? So if it happened faster it was better. Right?

Kumai stood up suddenly and started to remove his pants.

She looked at him so ready for this. Was this what she wanted? . She felt like she was reading the menu and he was already enjoying dessert.

---

**"Zoro I think we should stop. This time for real"**

He had his pants open and was top naked. She was still sitting on his lap only wearing her bikini bottoms. **"I don´t think I could stop by now"** He said nibbling her neck and teasing her nipples with his palms.

**"Oh Zoro! You are so convincing… But we just met"** She said pressing her breast against his hands.

**"I want you so much"** He was desperate after all the teasing of the day, specially the last part. This girl was driving him crazy. She touched him and then stopped him every single time.

**"You are so hot Zoro"** Her hands caressed his chest and scar **"I´m not this kind of girl… I don´t want you to think of me as this"**

**"Believe me I´m not thinking" **he kissed her collar bone

**"You are so sexy"** She moaned in his ear.

He started to feel as she was slipping away and suddenly she was standing in front of him. **"I don´t think we should do it like this"**

He sighed

---

**"OH YEAH BABY"** Kumai collapsed on top of Nami

She panted. Finally it had ended. How something so quick could feel like an eternity? She wondered. She sighed. Probably one of the worst sex experiences in her life. Short, boring and uncomfortable.

**"So good"** He repeated

It was so easy for guys. She sighed again.

He kissed her **"It was great Nami"** He started to move away from her **"I´d love to stay Nami but tomorrow I have to wake up early because…"**

Thanks god! He had to go. She was about to scream and make Zoro come and think he raped her and kill him just for being such a lousy lover. **"It´s ok"**

She looked at him while he dressed and told her all the excuses why he had to go. After he was gone she started to do the same. When she opened the door to go she heard a loud thunder. She looked at the window it was raining like hell outside.

---

Zoro finished the bottle of the fine wine and started to dress. It had been the worst night ever and he ended up alone. That woman was the biggest tease of all.

This was all Nami´s fault for provoking him. She always made him do stupid things. Who said he had to fuck someone today!? That witch. He thought as he climbed the ladder of the storage room.

He arrived at the bar again but it was almost empty, just a male bartender and a customer sleeping on one of the tables. He approached the door when he heard a female voice.

**"Were are you going Ronronoa?" **

He sighed and looked at the navigator **"Back to the ship"**

**"Yeah right… In the storm, when we walked an hour to get here"** she crossed her arms over her chest

He wasn´t in the mood for her bossing **"Yes" **he opened the door. It was raining wildly.

**"You are going to get lost and we have to leave this island tomorrow before the pose changes, don´t make me waste my time"** she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the room she had booked for the night.

He frowned but he was so tired of all that he followed her in silence.

The two of them entered the room.

**"I´m going to shower. We´ll leave when the rain stops"** she entered the bathroom

He stood in the middle of the room staring at the messed up bed in front of him. This was probably the room where she fucked that idiot. **"Great!"** he sat on a chair in front of the bed.

A couple of minutes later Nami came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

**"What are you doing?"** She looked at him sitting on the chair

He stared at her long legs. Why she kept torturing him?. **"I´m going to shower too"**

**"Ok. Probably it´s going to keep raining for the night, we should sleep here and go back to the ship in the morning"**

He was already in the bathroom **"OK"** he said from inside

She was really tired. She tried to dry her hair with the towel and got into bed. The wind was blowing so hard outside it was getting really cold inside the room. She had nothing to wear but her fancy dress. She spotted Zoro´s shirt **"What the hell! I´m cold"**

After a couple of minutes Zoro came out of the bathroom in his boxers. He stared at Nami who seemed to be sleeping quietly. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping; it was almost as if she was another person. He didn´t felt angry at her after all she made him do, even when she was wearing his favorite shirt as her pajama. It certainly looked different on her. He thought she had been moving in her sleep because the shirt wrapped sexily around her body, pressing tightly against her chest and reveling her pink underwear **"My shirt…"**

**"Technically it is mine. I bought it"** She turned around and looked at him.

He sighed defeated.

**"Are you going to stay there? Aren´t you tired?"**

**"I´m not tired!"** He moved slowly and sat on the other side of the bed.

She was so tired 5 minutes ago. Why he had to be so damn muscular and hot? **"I thought your friend had made you tired" **she said sarcastically

He sighed **"Well… she got me pretty tired at some point"** He said ironically **"How about yours? Was he entertaining?"**

**"Oh yes it was a great night"** She lied

He looked at her surprise **"Great! Then it was a great night for everyone!"** he laid down next to her

**"Exactly"**

They stood in silence for a couple of seconds.

Zoro had his back resting again the wall with his arms supporting his head. Nami laid on the bed curled a little and facing him.  
The swordsman had his eyes closed but wasn't sleeping. The redhead played sleep for a couple of minutes till she opened her eyes to observe him. Everything was dark but after a couple of seconds her eyes grew accustomed to the lighting and she could see his form. The shadows sculpted his muscular body, the blanked only covered him to the waist. He smelled so manly after his shower. She closed her eyes and moved closer to him, she did it slowly. It seemed as she was moving in her sleep.

Zoro cracked one eye opened when he felt the navigator´s body grazing his. The rain from outside splashed again the windows. He thought she was probably getting cold. He covered her up with the blanket and landed his arm on her back pulling her even closer so she could feel his body warmth.

Nami grinned a little and cuddled against him resting her head on his neck and her hand on his chest.

He traced circles with his finger on her back making her purr at the contact of his caresses. **"I never thought a guy like that could satisfy you"** his almost sleepy voice invaded the room.

She was starting to get lost in his touch **"What?"**

**"You are not that easy to please and that guy looked a little selfish"** he commented as his hand reached her neck to finally be in contact with her skin.

She wasn´t going to confess that the whole night had been a fiasco. **"I´m not that hard to please"** she sort of moaned as his other hand found its way to her right arm over his chest. His rough fingers slid leisurely form her hand to her shoulder.

**"Once you know the tricks, you are not"** he said while she melted by his touch

"What tricks?" she whispered intrigued

His left hand left her arm and went down her belly to unbutton the lower part of his shirt **"The things you really like" **His fingers landed on her slim waist, he pulled her closer to him and she wrapped her leg around his.

**"What do I Like?"** She asked in an innocent tone

He chuckled **"You like to be the center of attention"** He turned around moving on top of her. **"You like when I take my time in you" **Her breathing intensified as his lips grazed the skin of her neck. **"I certainly think that guy hadn´t kiss you how you like" **he kissed her collar bone.

She sighed. She couldn't fight him anymore. He was right in everything he was saying and the proof was how he was making her feel: Desperate for his touch.

His fingers unbuttoned the shirt and caressed timidly her skin without removing it. She moaned, begging for more. He nibbled her ear while his hand stroked lovingly her belly. By now she could feel his throbbing erection trapped in his underwear and pressing against her panties.

Her hands tried desperately to guide his face to kiss her, but he stood inches away. "**But why would I want to satisfy you?"** Her tongue ghosted his lips.

His hips started to rock against her. **"Zoro"** she supplicated and ran her nails against his back.

The touch felt exquisite for the swordsman and almost made him loose his control. His erection rubbed against her, now very wet, underwear.

He looked directly into her eyes, which she closed as soon as she felt his hand reach her left breast. His palm fondle his nipple. **"See… Do you like this?"** he kept on staring at her closed eyes.

**"YES" **she said between moans. Her legs wrapped around his waist making their rubbing more intense.

That was his time to sigh. He squished her breast lightly. She was so wet he could feel his clothes getting stained by her juices.

She couldn´t take it anymore. Her hands roamed his abs and her fingers slipped inside his boxers.

**"Anxious, are we?"** he said as he felt her slim fingers enclose his firm cock.

**"Please Zoro"** she begged opening her eyes and looking at him. Her face was all flushed and she had said it in such a tone, he just couldn´t say no to her.

His lips landed softly on hers, his tongue toyed with them as his hands played with her nipples. His thumbs traced circles around the areola and eventually pinched her hardened buds, every time he did the last he earned a high pitched cry from the navigator.

She tried to pump him but her touch was erratic, Zoro managed to distracted her.

He finally kissed her appropriately, the second his tongue touched hers all the tension he had been building up in that day was unleashed. He kissed her deeply, their tongues wrestled inside their mouths as their bodies rubbed together.

They kissed fervently for several minutes, their hands explored each other´s bodies, the temperature was cold but their sweaty skin reveled they weren´t feeling it.

The read head moved her hand inside his boxers **"I need you Zoro"** she pleaded in his ear.

He stopped kissing her just to moan in her mouth when he felt her hand stroking his manhood

**"Please Zoro fuck me"** she started to pump him faster

For a couple of seconds he didn´t move, he was overtaken by his feelings. If she kept it up like that she was going to make him cum in his underwear. He moved away living her laying on the bed. **"Easy! You are going to make me cum"**

Nami looked at him. The moonlight reflected on his torso, he looked so big, she felt so tiny but so protected under him. Her finger traced his scar and landed on the waist of his underwear. **"I want to make you cum" **she pulled his boxers down. His girth dick appeared behind the fabric. She licked her lips **"MMmm. It´s so big"** she said as she massaged it slowly

He stood on his knees enjoying her ministrations. He looked at her laying between his legs, she was staring directly at his erection biting her lower lip.  
Her second hand reached his dick to improve her massage.  
He had been so horny the whole day he couldn´t oppose to her touch. Her slim fingers enfolded around his shaft and pumped him. He didn´t noticed when he had closed his eyes and was rocking his hips to intensify his pleasure. One hand pumped his shaft while the fingers of the other played with the head , sliding softly over his pre cum.

She admired how she had turned around the tables; he was completely under her control. She was starting to feel his dick twitch between her hands. His pre cum was making the job easier as it lubricated his skin. Nothing turned her more on that to have Zoro in that position**. "Are you going to cum all over me baby?"** she said sexily as she intensified her peace.

The green haired opened his eyes a little to see her. She was still laying on the bed, his shirt was wide open revealing her huge breast which bounced in rhythm with her strokes. She pointed the head of his dick to her chest. **"Come on, please"**

He couldn't take it anymore. Her hand job was pushing his limit and the things she was saying drove him over the edge. He brushed the head of his cock over her nipples and that was it, he felt his climax. The feeling reached the head of his manhood.

When she pulled his dick for the last time a flood of white liquid poured from inside him and down her chest. He moaned her name as she kept on pumping him making him cum even more. She couldn´t believe the length of his orgasm, her chest was completely soaked and he kept on cumming.

He looked at her, all covered in his seed. It was really thick as he had been accumulating over the day. She continued caressing him while his dick relaxed after the tension. **"Oh god"** he said with the last drop.

**"I guess you are not the only one who has a few tricks under his sleeve" **she said sarcastically

He landed his hand on her knee **"You look really good covered in my cum" **his hand travelled down till his fingers reached her pussy.

She tried to say something but succumbed in a pleasure cry when she felt his fingers.

**"You are so damn wet"** he said while caressing her lower lips. She opened her legs wider, showing him her hot wet flesh.

**"Zoro please, I need you, I really need you" **She moaned desperately

He was hard again. How couldn´t he be in his position, naked Nami begging for him**. "I´ve been needing you since this afternoon" **He directed his dick´s head to her entrance "And you made me wait" He teased her crack with the tip of his manhood.

**"MMMmmm"** she whined. So close yet so far.

**"I wanted t fuck you so badly earlier. Ravish you against your desktop"** He drew circles with his erection on her entrance.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed his moves. She extended her arm and grabbed a condom form the night table. **"Zoro please" **She implored. She was completely flushed. She opened the condom package with her teeth and moved her hands directly to put it on him.

He let her skilled hands do the job. **"I wanted to tear your stupid dress apart and screw you against the wardrobe" **he slowly entered the head inside her and took it out.

She couldn´t take it anymore **"Please Zoro, I´ll never do it again" **

**"I like the sound of that…"** He said entering her a little further **"But I don´t believe you… You´ll trick me next time"** Her long legs slowly wound around his waist to urge him to give into her pleas.

He moved away **"I won´t trust you"**

**"AHHH!!" **She gasped. **"I´ll let you fuck me whenever and wherever you want next time"** As she ended the last phrase he entered his cock painfully slow and deeply inside her.

He moaned this time **"Nice. It´s a promise?"** He removed his whole dick.

**"YES!"**

**"Ok then"** He violently slammed his length inside her

**"Oh GOD!" **Shescreamed in pleasure

**"I´m going to fuck you so good you are not going to remember that idiot you fucked previously" **He started to go faster and harder. He grabbed her legs and put her feet over his shoulders.

She allowed herself to scream in pleasure and he was so turned on by her high pitched girly sound it encouraged him to thrust her viciously.

**"Oh Yes ZORO!!"**

**"You make me so damn horny around you" **He thrust her so hard that the bed started to make cracking noises.

She looked at him; his pupils looked tiny, his expression was devilish and his chest and abs muscles looked bigger than ever product of his intense movement. She could feel him deeply inside her filling her exactly like she needed it. All they could hear was their anxious breathing and the slurping sounds their body contact was making.

The red head extended her arms to his neck to push him closer **"Kiss me Zoro"**

The green haired slowed his peace and lowered his torso to face her. He continued rocking his hips against her but his hands went from her waist to her face.

His gaze was fixed with hers when she wrapped her arms around his neck and he softly pressed his lips against hers. His tongue nibbled her lower lip before hers spiced things up, he opened his mouth allowing the entrance. He tried to calm down her lustfully kiss with his tongue caresses in the same rhythm as his thrusts.

Even though his movements were slower than before the coordinated kissing and rocking drove her crazy. Her nails wounded his right shoulder and he growled softly between kisses. It was so intense; it was like he was kissing her with his whole body.

She started to feel her climax **"MmmZoro"**

He never stopped moving or kissing, just opened his eyes to see her aroused expression. He couldn´t resist her rosy cheeks and helpless face, He was reaching his limit.

The feeling was overwhelming for the two of them, at first they felt it a little and then it started to grow uncontrollably, like an orgasm in slow motion.

**"AHHHHHH"** Nami cried inside his mouth with the feeling. Her legs constricted him and he could feel her inner walls twitching.

Zoro released inside her. **"Ohhhh yeah"**

**"Oh god, this is freaking amazing"** Nami said between pants and kissed him again.

**"God yeah"** He said pressing his hips harder against her savoring the end of his climax.

The two of them remained next to each other breathing heavily for a couple of minutes.

She turned around to look at him, his breathing was steady now and he had his eyes closed. **"I had to confess you are a really good kisser Zoro"**

He chuckled and looked at her.

**"You have to say something good about me now" **

He tucked behind her ear some red hairs that covered her face, revealing her worn out expression. **"I have nothing to say"**

**"ZORO!" **she frowned

He grinned **"Nami?"**

**"You are an idiot I´m going to sleep"** she turned around and away from him.

He chuckled again and moved closer to her to hug her in spoon position.

**"I hate you Zoro!"**

**"I know… but I think it´s still raining"** He kissed her neck and covered themselves up with a blanket.

She looked at the window, it was almost dawn and as a contradiction of what he had said the sun was starting to set in **"Baka"** She interlaced her fingers with his, and closed her eyes.

* * *

~Karen K.


	11. DISINFORMATION CAMPAIGN

_Name: War_

_Chapter: Disinformation Campaign__  
Anime: One Piece  
Rating: M  
Timeline: Filler arc around episode 220  
Characters: Zoro & Nami_

_Summary: __Disinformation is the deliberate spreading of false information to mislead an enemy as to one's position or course of action._

* * *

- DISINFORMATION CAMPAIGN -

Nami was sitting at the bar of a tavern. It wasn´t very populated, just her, the bartender, and a few more customers. She drank a glass of wine in very deep thought.

She wondered what she was doing in a pirate ship in the middle of the grand line. This didn´t make any sense. The last thing she remembered was being on an island steeling from pirates, not joining their crew. She sighed. She needed to get back to Cocoyashi as soon as possible.

Suddenly she noticed a familiar face. The green haired guy who was drinking beer at one of the tables called her attention. She couldn´t tell why.

Zoro looked at the red head as soon as he felt her gaze. That girl was on the ship he woke up this morning. This was way too confusing, He could have drunk too much the previous night but not as much to forget he was in the middle of the grand line. He took a big zip from the mug. Now he remembered why he was there, at least. He had planned to sleep in the woods but all the confusing thoughts made it impossible to relax and drop into slumber so, as he didn´t feel like solving the problem tonight he went drinking.

"Hi" the red head greeted him as she sat at his table.

He raised an eyebrow

Nami decided to play burglar cat and get some money and/or transportation from the piratesquest looking guy. The green haired seemed somehow strong but reliable. "Hi I´m Nami...Are you a pirate?" she smiled

Zoro rested the mug on the table "Pirate?...Tsss.. I´m a pirate hunter. Are you a pirate?"

She was a little shocked for a second but then she relaxed and laughed "How could you think a delicate lady like myself could be a pirate?" she said as she moved her chair to be closer to him.

"I don´t know... there is something about you..." He examined her. She was pretty, looked inoffensive but something about her made him uneasy.

She inspected him. He didn´t seem a local so she assumed he should have a boat she could steal from him. "Something about me?" She said putting her most adorable expression and running a finger over his chest.

He blushed. That was weird. He NEVER EVER blushed. "What are you doing in this island?"

He looked tough. She didn´t think she could make him blush so easily. She had to confess he looked really cute when he blushed. "I´m travelling around the grand line..." She lied "How about you"

"I´m lost" He said looking away from her.

She giggled. "I think this is your lucky day"

He stared at her. Damn woman, she was getting even prettier. He needed to get away from there. "Believe me, It is not"

She empathized with him but didn´t show it. Her plan was another. "I´m pretty good with directions maybe I could help you"

He looked at his mug which was empty and stood up "Do you want anything?" he said as he moved to the bar to get new drinks

"Just bring the bottle of wine for me, thanks" She looked at him. He had a huge muscular back, she couldn´t complain too much if she´ll have to get a little farther with him tonight. At least the guy was hot.

He came back with a bottle of wine and one of sake "This place is so weird...I keep getting free drinks because nobody knows who the owner is"

She poured the wine on her glass "Just enjoy the free drinks"

"You are right" He drank from the bottle.

"You never told me your name" she asked

"I´m Roronoa Zoro"

That did ring a bell, but why?.  
He wasn´t the talkative type and she needed to get some information before getting him unconsciously drunk or sleep like where he had the gold or the ship or both.

They spent several minutes in silence but somehow enjoying their company. Nami looked at him drinking yet another bottle of sake. Judging by the way he drank she thought that making him sleep was going to be easier that unconsciously drunk. She´ll have to get him tired and by the time he wakes up she would be on his ship towards the west blue.

"So, Zoro are you staying in this motel too?"

"No. I just got here to drink"

She bended a little over the table to show him her cleavage "What are you trying to forget Ronronoa?"

Her naughty smirk made him a little anxious. "Actually quite the contrary"

"I don´t know how you drink so much... I just had a few glasses of wine and I think I won´t be able to go back to my room" she acted as if she was a little dizzy.

"Really? I thought you could really hold your liquor" he stared at her drifting towards him.

He caught her in his arms. "Why would you think that?" She buried her head on his neck. She felt really comfortable in his arms.

"I don´t know" Her warm breathing against his bare neck was just too much. "Are you tired? I´ll take you to your room"

"Would you do that for me?" She said wrapping her arms around his neck

"Sure" he put his arm behind her legs and lifted her up. "Guide me"

A couple of minutes later the two of them entered Nami´s room.

The red head giggled "I think you have a problem"

"Shut up" He said putting her down

"You can't tell right from left" She moved closer to him.

He sighed "Of course I can"

"I bet you a 100 berries you can´t" She said looking into his eyes.

"I don´t need any money" she was clearly invading his personal space.

He was really handsome, she felt as if magnetism was pushing her towards him."I bet you a kiss then" she said boldly

He chuckled cockily. He wasn´t the kind of guy who screwed the first girl that he saw. He just did it when he was horny, almost every time drunk. Also girls never throw at him. This girl looked extremely good, his senses told him that she liked him and even though he wasn´t drunk or horny, he just wanted one thing with her. "I don´t need to win a bet to kiss you" he wrapped his arms around her slim waist.

He smelled so manly "Pretty confident, are we?" she raised an eyebrow. A part of her wondered what was she doing, she didn´t know if the guy had gold or if he was going to be useful to get back to Cocoyashi and yet she was more than willing to spend the night with him.

"I think it´s my lucky day" he moved his head forward a little and softly placed his lips over hers.

Nami immediately closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his warm lips caressing hers lusciously. She felt weird kissing him. It felt good, really good.

His tongue teased her entrance and her lips slowly parted letting him in. Nami´s arms climbed to his back.

He had never felt like this with a woman. It was good and new but somehow familiar. He didn´t knew what he was doing in the grand line, why he was in a ship with pirates, but at that moment he couldn´t care less.

Nami´s brain had shut down a couple of seconds ago. Definitely the kiss was amazing. She wasn´t even drunk and she was doing this just because she was enjoying it, for the first time she was feeling good with one of her victims.

Zoro broke the kiss and stared at her, like trying to get the answer of why the kiss had felt so intense.

She blushed "Well... I know why you are cocky now". He was a hell of a kisser, she had heard girls talking about good kissers, this kind of guy should be what they were talking about.

He captured her lips again but this time his hand moved to the nape of her neck to make it more passionately. Nami couldn´t believe how he did it but she was at his complete mercy. Kissing him lustfully and moaning in his mouth.

"Nami" he went to nibble her ear. His fingers caressed the hem of her t-shirt. He had to have her. He was the type of guy who takes what he needs but he didn´t want to scare her.

"Yes" she whispered while his tongue played around her neck. She said it fast, as if she delayed her response would make him back up.

His hand travelled inside her t-shirt directly to her breasts. His finger caressed the fabric of her bra till he could separated it to feel her harden nipples

"MMMhhh" she said

Her moans drove him beyond the edge. He was a loner, he did things just for himself but those words coming from her mouth made him just want to pleasure her.

His fingers pinched and twisted her right nipple. He stopped kissing her for a second just to see her expression. When his other hand reached her other breast, Nami just bit her lip to prevent her from screaming in pleasure.

His hard cock made a bulge in his pants. She could feel it throbbing even with all her clothes on.

He lifted her t-shirt to expose her breasts. He released her bra and it felt on the floor. Nami stopped him for a second and got rid of the t-shirt and sat on the bed.

He stared at her: she was top naked, only wearing a little skirt waiting for him with her legs open sitting on her bed. "Come on" She opened her legs wider. He could see her pink panties.

She was extremely sexy. He felt like he had been living on the dessert for his whole life and a frozen bottle of beer was right in front of him.

He took off his t-shirt and pants. Nami inspected his muscular body. He looked so damn good, even with that huge scar, specially with that scar. He only wore some black trunks which were now making a huge tent.

She knew how to seduce a man, she had been doing that for her whole life but she couldn´t contain herself now, she wanted him badly and at the moment.

He moved closer to her, slowly, enjoying the view. When he was about to get to her she moved even forward. Her face was right in front of his covered dick. She ran a hand over it. It was his turn to moan, every time she touched him he felt a jolt of electricity run through his whole body. Her hand kept caressing his length from over his trunks.

She stared at his member, fascinated with how it reacted to her strokes. Zoro´s hand reached her chin to lift her head up and kiss her again. He knew girls like to kiss, when he kissed a girl was because he always felt he looked like a dangerous guy through the girls eyes and he didn´t want to be rough in bed and to look like he was raping the woman. But this time was different; he wanted to feel Nami in every way that was possible.

Nami´s knees melted when he kissed her. She felt like a teenager kissing her crush. She wanted to act sexy, seduce him and play with him. But it was so damn hard. Maybe this could be her day off. She could just enjoy this for herself. It was not as if she was going to see this guy ever again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed him down so the two of them landed on the bed,

Her creamy skin crushed against his hard chest. Her voluptuous breasts cushioned his landing and he had to break the kiss to admire how good she looked.

"What?" She asked, but she was complaining because his lips had left hers.

His hand itched to touch her slim abdomen and below. "You..." he looked her in the eyes again. What the hell, he thought. It was not as he was going to see her ever again and he wasn't lying "You are beautiful"

She was used to hear that she was pretty, beautiful, sexy and even better adjectives but this guys words made her heart skip a couple of beats.

He was frozen staring at every inch of her body when the red head jumped over him and ravished his lips. She sat on top of him. His erection pressing against her womanhood. He could feel her wetness even with his underwear on. He wrapped her arms around her and pressed her against him strongly, not enough to hurt her but as if he wanted to feel all of her body with his skin.

His big, rough hand ran from her back to her bottom and squished it.

They kissed passionately for minutes, his hands roaming over her body, her fingers brushing his hair. The feelings were so intense none of them wanted to stop. Eventually Zoro´s lips left her mouth and started to wander over her neck. His hot kisses were driving her crazy, it was as if she couldn´t breathe anymore if it wasn´t through moans. His playful tongue sliding over her collarbone made her relax and he took the opportunity to move on top of her again.

"Mmm Zoro" she said when his lips arrived to her breasts.

She was so perfect he couldn´t stop kissing her. Her moans were music to his ears and for the first time, not in a fight, he thanked for his stamina and self control. He took his time caressing her breasts with his tongue like he was enjoying an ice cream. She was responding soundly to his stimulation but she had to cry when she felt his fingers slowly slid inside her panties.

"OH MY GOD" She had never been so horny in her life. Seriously this guy could do whatever he wanted with her.

Zoro could feel the girl was extremely wet. His fingers ghosted her lips and she opened her legs widely.

He stopped kissing and looked at her. She was all flushed; biting her lip with her eyes closed savoring his caresses.

"Nami, I can´t wait anymore" he said pulling down his pants and freeing his cock

She stared at his naked sex. He was definitively big, his dick was really girth. "Fuck me please" she begged.

He looked for his pants. That morning he thought that having a condom in his pocket was the weirdest thing he had ever carried but he thanked god now. After applying the protection he stared into Nami´s eyes and positioned the head over her entrance. He teased her and slowly started to enter her.

The feeling was delicious. Zoro´s dick was filling her completely just how she liked it. When he was all in, he arched to kiss her again. Quickly she wrapped her arms around his back and he slowly started to thrust her in and out for several minutes.

The slow movement building his orgasm started to feel like a torture so he stopped kissing her to look her in the eyes. She felt like he was asking her permission and she nodded. After she moved her head his movements started to get faster and rougher.

"ahhh... Ahh" She screamed with every thrust.

His muscles tensed and he grabbed her from the hips to intensify the peace. At this point she couldn´t keep it up with his movements, but she was enjoying his violence.

She had never felt like this, she had never enjoyed sex like this. Her back arched "MMMmmm ZORO I´m"

He went mad when he heard her purr like that. He was reaching his climax. It was a little fast, but the session was being so intense he couldn´t control himself anymore. He felt Nami´s pussy contract around his dick. She trembled for hips to toe and screamed in pleasure.

"ZOROooo... Ahhh..Ahhh" Her breasts moved up and down agitated and her face relaxed in pure bliss.

The sight was far too sexy for him. He pulled her closer to him crushing her breasts against his chest. "Aaaahh" That was it for him. He released the tension building inside him and enjoyed the best orgasm he had had in his whole life.

The two collapsed on the bed. Wet skin against wet skin. Zoro´s nose buried in her neck. Nami´s legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Fuck! That was amazing!" she said in her anxious breathing

"That was really good" He said getting off of her and rolling to her side.

She looked at him and he did the same. They stood like that for a couple of seconds until Zoro pushed her closer and started kissing her again.

Her hand caressed his chest. Her nail found entertaining to travel up and down his scar.

"What happened?" she asked while he nibbled her ear

"What?"

"How did you get this scar" she kept stroking it

He stopped kissing and looked at her hand. He sighed "I´don´t remember" He looked at her sadly

She kissed him "See this tattoo?" she showed him her shoulder

He ran his hand over it "Yeah?"

"I can´t remember it either" she smiled

He kissed her again. This time with more passion and hugging her closer. They kissed for several minutes, tongues wrestling, skin brushing. Eventually they had to break the kiss to breath.

Nami laid her head on the pillow and he stared at her. His fingers drew imaginary patterns on her belly.

"Nami" he sounded defeated

"Mmm?" Her hand played with the hairs on the nape of his neck

"I´d like to fuck you until you faint" he said serious

He looked dangerous, yeah he was hot an all, but he had that deadly aura around him. Either way, she didn´t knew why, he didn´t scared her one bit. She couldn´t help but to giggle after his comment.

"It´s not going to be that easy" She pushed him against the mattress and sat on his lap.

He scanned her body in her whole glory sat on top of him. He was eating her with his eyes, she could tell and she liked it. She smiled sexily at him.

He sighed. "I don´t have another condom" he stared at her guilty

She couldn´t help but jaw dropped. She collapsed on his chest defeated "Really?"

He sighed again lifting her up in the process "Really" his hand caressed her back. "I don´t even know how I had one" he mumbled

"This day has been so weird" she cuddled against his neck

His hand ran over her butt cheeks. "It is ending pretty good tough"

She giggled in his neck tickling him. "It could have ended so much better" her nails caressed his new erection.

He groaned in pleasure. "Every store must be closed at this time, but I don´t care I´ll break in" he rolled and left her lying on the bed so he could go.

She stared at him, he was tall and muscular and the light from the moon illuminated him in such a way, he was a god. Suddenly she felt really cold without him "Come back... you are going to get lost"

He stared at her as he put on his boxers "How do you know?"

She raised an eyebrow "Mmmh?.. you got lost from the tavern to here. I guess you would get lost if you go out"

He frowned and looked at her crawling on the bed towards him. She was so sexy it hurt. She stopped at the edge of the bed. "Come"

He moved closer to her and hugged her. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she kissed him. The kiss was extremely long. It started playful but turned more and more passionate. He felt that when her lips touched his brain collapsed, if Mihawkeye were behind her he wouldn´t have noticed.  
She felt like her victims. If right now this guy asked for her gold just to spend an hour more with her, she will give it to him.

They couldn´t understand what was going on, why they felt like that. The kissing turned violent as if they could canalize they frustration that way. Zoro´s hands pulled her closer to him pressing hardly her butt cheeks. Nami´s hands roamed over his scalp pulling his hairs.

They break apart and looked into each other's eyes. They breathed anxiously as if they had been running for miles.

For a second he remembered he had to be the greatest swordsman in the world "I have to go"

And she remembered her village "Yes"

He dressed quickly and she stared at him from the bed.

He moved to the door and before opening it he looked at her "I… good bye" he wanted to say so many things but somehow he felt that it wasn´t the time or the place.

He looked at him silently without moving. She expected something else but in some kind of way she understood.

The rest of the night continued with the navigator sleeping in her room and the swordsman in the woods. Their minds started to fill again with the questions of their unknown memory lost and both decided to forget the events of that night.

- THE NEXT DAY -

The Mugiwara crew enjoyed dinner at the deck. They were laughing at the recent incident of the memory lost and the seahorse.

"I guess that deep down we trusted Robin that´s why we all followed her" Luffy said between munches

"It´s probably because our friendship is deeper than a memory" Chopper said and looked at Robin who smiled a little.

"All of us except Marimo" were the cook's words referring to the fact that he had attacked their captain.

Zoro glared at him.

"Or maybe he subconscientiously wants to fight Luffy" Robin explained

"Hey! I was kind of brain washed" He defended himself

"But you said once that you wanted to fight me someday" Luffy added

He sighed "Then I guess I wasn´t so out of character these last days" he instinctively looked at Nami who blushed lightly.

* * *

~Karen K.

THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. MAN DOWN

_Name: War_

_Chapter: Man Down__  
Anime: One Piece  
Rating: M  
Timeline: Around episode 220  
Characters: Zoro & Nami_

_Summary: The appropriate phrase to use in battle which means that a soldier in your group is lying on the ground._

* * *

Nami woke up in a great mood. She didn´t know why but she was felling really good. She opened her room´s window and found out that the weather was matching her temper. The sun was shining, the sky was clear and the temperature was not too cold, not too hot, just perfect. She smiled and decided to go out to enjoy the day.

She was walking down the ship´s corridor when she found the swordsman coming directly towards her. She grinned and walked closer to him. The green haired seemed to be with his head in other things as he failed to pay attention to her. She corned him against the wall.

"Hi" She said playfully.

"Mph" he answered and tried to move away.

"Hey" She complained softly and moved forward to kiss him.

The swordsman dodged her at the speed of light and when she realized what had happened she was alone.

"What the!" She was about to curse him when Robin appeared behind her.

"Navigator-san" She greeted her

"Oh! Hi Robin"

Both girls entered the kitchen to have breakfast. Inside was the whole Mugiwara crew except from Zoro and Chopper.

"Such an idiot" Sanji commented to Ussop

"What?" Nami joined them interested as the blond served her breakfast.

"Zowo iish poishoned" Luffy munched.

"What?" She asked worried.

"Apparently stupid marimo was thirsty at night and drank one of Chopper´s medicine bottles" Sanji said pouring some tea onto Robin´s cup.

"Well it couldn´t be so bad if it´s medicine, right?" Nami said.

"Apparently the medicine wasn´t finished yet… and he drunk the whole bottle" Ussop commented.

Chopper entered the room "He is ok now…well at least he is sleeping. He had been puking for hours and he´s got a high fever"

"Is he going to be ok?" Luffy asked

"Yes. He just has to stay in bed and rest until the fever goes down"

The red head stared at the little doctor worried.

"It´s my turn to guard the ship. He could take my bed, at least it has a mattress" Robin said as she zipped the tea.

"Oh that would be great!" Chopper said.

Nami looked at the raven and when they made eye contact she looked away. That meant that she and Zoro would be officially sharing the room for the night.

The breakfast continued normally and she couldn´t help but to worry for the swordsman.

Some hours passed and she expended them all on the mikan groove, trimming and watering the trees. She wondered how would Zoro be so she decided to search for him just to check up.

He wasn´t in his or on the girls room so she moved to the crowds nest and she found him. He was petrified looking at the horizon. His eyes barely opening and huge dark bags under his eyes.

"Hey" she moved closer to him.

"Mmphh" He answered and his eyes searched for her.

"Looking good" she said ironically and when she sat next to him she noticed he was trembling. "You should be resting"

"I-i-i- am" He stuttered.

She pressed her hand against his forehead "You are burning!"

He looked at her numbly.

"ARRRgg! I´ll be back!" She got out off the crowds nest and she was back in ten minutes holding a cube filled with ice cubes, a cloth and a blanket.

"Hey you are back" He tried to grin.

She sat on the floor and ordered him to sat next to her.

"Now lay your head on my legs!"

He obeyed and soon she was covering him with a blanket. "Close your eyes"

He did it and felt something freezing on his forehead.

"I´m cold" he stuttered.

"Be brave" She pecked his lips and run a hand over his chest.

"I-I-I was coming from the bathroom this morning, I had just puck" he placed his hand on top of hers.

"I know" She removed the wet cloth that was now warm and threw it into the cube. A few seconds later she put the cold cloth on top of his forehead again.

"I don´t want to have sex with you now" he whispered "But this is ok"

"What´s that suppose to mean?" She would had punched him if he wasn´t looking so vulnerable.

"I just want to hold your hand" he gasped softly.

"You are so cute when you are semi-unconscious" she gripped his hand tightly.

A few seconds later the swordsman was completely asleep.

Nami stood with him for more than an hour trying to lower his fever with the wet cloth.

"Oh! Hi!" Chopper appeared at the crowds nest.

She looked at him surprised "Oh! Err… he is burning, I´m trying to lower his fever"

The little dr. nodded and put the thermometer in his arm pit. After a couple of seconds he took it again "104"

"Damn" she complained

"Actually it´s pretty good he had 107 at lunch"

"Is he going to be ok?" She asked softly.

"Yes… He just has to rest until the medicine clears the poison" Chopper said convinced "Why don´t you go to the kitchen? Dinner is served. I´ll take care of him"

She nodded and descended.

Ooo

One hour later after having finished dinner the navigator went to her room. Inside she found Ronronoa Zoro sleeping on Robin´s bed.

"Hey" He called her.

"Zoro! You should be sleeping" she said as she moved closer to his bed.

"I´m cold"

She put her hand over his forehead and he moved to one side of the bed.

She grinned "What?"

"I´m cold"

She quickly took off her sandals and skirt and got inside the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face on her neck. She noticed he still had temperature but he wasn´t as hot as before.

"How are you feeling?" she hugged him.

"Right now, better" He kissed her neck.

She brushed his hair with her fingers until both of them fell asleep.

Ooo

Zoro was sitting on the edge of the bed. In front of him the red headed navigator stared into his eyes.

"Feeling better?"

He extended his arm not breaking their eyes contact, his fingers landed on her soft legs. His finger tips slid slowly up her leg, lifting her white plated skirt in the process.  
She grinned and couldn´t help to feel goose bumps in every part of her body where his fingers grazed her skin.  
She kept on looking at his face. His expression was calmed and relaxed, he seemed to be enjoying the moment.  
He nodded as his other hand moved to her skirt and she felt a cold breeze caressing her skin as it fell on the floor. She looked at her waist. His big hands were gripping her around it and pulling her down to seat on his lap.  
She followed his command and the next time she looked at him he was smiling. She did the same and couldn´t hide the blush that the swordsman´s cute expression provoked on her. If there was a thing that could melt the red head´s heart was when Zoro acted lovingly.

The green haired kissed her nose and she giggled. His arms had wrapped around her and were pressing her slim body against his hard chest. Her hands jumped to his shoulders and moved around him to hug him back. She buried her head on his neck and inhaled deeply, enjoying his manly smell. She felt she was on the safest place on earth when she was cuddling with the swordsman.  
He moved his hand up and down her back for a couple of seconds till his fingers slipped inside her tshirt.  
Her skin felt so soft against his calloused hands. When he found himself in such an intimate position with the navigator he always felt she was too fragile, like if he made a wrong movement he could break her.  
Her body relaxed even more with his caresses. She kissed his neck softly a couple of times until she moved to stare at his eyes again. He looked so different when he was alone with her, so caring, so concerned, so kind, he didn´t seem himself but she knew him, this was Zoro, her Zoro.

His hand traveled to the nape of her neck and she moved forward closing her eyes. Her pink lips brushed his. She caressed his upper lip with the tip of her tongue and he moaned. He tasted minty, probably he had just brushed his teeth. The navigator nipped, kissed and played with his lips while he lifted her tshirt up. He had never thought that spending time with a girl could be so much fun; he would postpone any training plan just to have a kissing session with Nami. Of course he would never confess it at loud.  
When his actions were stopped by her arms she broke the kiss and held the hem of her tshirt. She felt the sexiest woman on earth when he looked at her like that. Slowly, she started to take it off, the swordsman followed her movements with his eyes, she was so perfect. It didn´t matter how many times he had seen her undress, it thrilled him like the first time. When Nami tossed the tshirt on the floor his eyes roamed all over her body.  
She smirked and moved her hands to his tank top. Her fingers caressed his chiseled chest over the fabric trying to find the pattern. He was the definition of HOT, his eyes, his face, his attitude but his body was the reason why putting it in capital letters. He sighed in relax enjoying her touch. She pulled his tank top up and savored the view of his muscles. He quickly removed it and threw it to the floor.  
He stared at her hesitant of what to do next. She couldn´t take her eyes of off him and he would have had the same problem if the navigator hadn´t unclasped her bra, which slid down her body freeing her voluptuous cleavage. The green haired didn't doubt it and moved his head to dive in her neck.  
Everybody could think that his wild side had won him over, but not, not yet. The red head closed her eyes when she felt the coldness of his tongue slide slowly down her neck and between her breasts. His palms landed on her nipples and his rough hands squished her breasts lightly. She moaned in pleasure. The attention of his tongue moved to one of his perky nipples. The tip licked it slowly. It felt so good for Nami and he seemed to enjoy it as well, as he kept on doing it for several minutes. The tongue stroked her bud as if he was savoring the sweetest candy of all. Her breathing started to get more anxious, he was driving her mad and the feeling of his hard erection against her wet core was too much. When he moved his head to the other side, to give his other nipple the same treatment, she just screamed his name. Her nails scratched his scalp but he didn´t stop. She pushed him back, making him land on the soft mattress and crushing his face with her breasts. He didn´t seem to care, the violent movement encouraged to suck her harder.

"Zo-Ro!" She pleated.

He could spend hours caressing Nami in every way possible. The swordsman looked at her, his hands kept on massaging her breasts. She moved her face to kiss him and he crushed his lips against hers. Her tongue darted inside and their mouths collided in passion.  
Zoro´s hands caressed her legs, butt, back, hair, everything while they kissed. She felt his big hands land on her rear and push down on her. She moaned and she didn´t know how but in a split of a second she was laying against the bed. Zoro was right next to her, his side pressed against the mattress and staring deeply into her eyes. Nami always looked sexy but paradoxical, in Zoro´s opinion, when she was all flushed and horny she looked more like pretty. He didn´t know why, probably because in that condition he could prove that she wanted him as much as he wanted her and they were even or maybe because naked and aroused Nami seemed more vulnerable, well he didn´t know but right now she looked kind of half sexy half cute.  
His hand slid softly over her legs, his finger danced over her navel. A giggle escaped from her lips and he gave her a quick kiss in return.  
His hand found the string of her tong and he played with it. The red head moaned, he was so close yet so far.  
He positioned his fingers over the fabric of her panties and asked her "So I´m feeling better now" stopping his movements.  
Nami´s eyelids which were about to close darted open and glared at him. He chuckled and moved forward to kiss her again. He kissed her in a way that drove her mad, his tongue moved with the same rhythm and direction as the finger that was touching her. His touch was extremely skilled, first soft but intense, enticing every nerve she had.  
He broke the kiss and stared at her. She knew he liked to watch her, he liked to see her flushed face, Her closed eyes and her moaning mouth. She was the kind of girl that would do anything to get what she wanted. He loved to look at her enjoying his touch because it proved that all she wanted was him.  
He pulled the, now wet, fabric away and grazed her clit with the tip of his index.

"Mmm Zoro it feels so good" Her hand gripped the blanket.

"I´m glad you like it" he whispered in her ear sexily.

He continued touching her. His fingers slid fluidly product of the wetness of the navigator. His lips sucked and nipped her neck. Her legs opened widely giving him more access.

"Oh god Zoro" She cried when he stopped. For a second she wanted to kill him for ending it, but when the swordsman stood up and took off the rest of his clothes her mind didn´t care about anything else. He was a freaking Adonis. His muscular body bathed with the moonlight.

He was about to move forward but the navigator was faster and jumped off the bed to hug him and kiss him lustfully. He took a step backwards to prevent them from falling and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You are so handsome" she whispered in his ear and quickly looked at his face already knowing that he would be blushing with her compliment.

"Shut up" He said and kissed her violently. He didn´t like it, looks compliments were for girls. He didn´t want to be handsome. He wanted to be brave or strong, not good looking. Either way, for some strange reason, when she said things like that he felt weird but in a positive way.

She giggled between kisses. He had taken complete control of the situation and somehow she found herself trapped between the wall and his body.

"You shouldn´t mess with me" He said serious and placed his hands between her shoulders, trapping her even more.

"I can´t resist that sexy look" she bit her lip sexily but she was trying to stop herself from giggling.

He raised en eyebrow, sexy wasn´t a good compliment either.

"It´s good to be sexy Roronoa" her nail slid down his scar "It makes me want to do things to you" Her slim fingers wrapped around his firm cock.

His eyes closed for a second and when he opened them Nami wasn´t in front of him anymore. He felt something wet slide over the head of his dick and he looked down.  
Nami was crouched in front of him with his manhood on her hand and licking the tip slowly with her tongue. He groaned.

Nami´s tongue snaked over his shaft and he had to press his head against the wall afraid that he would fall.

She enjoyed pleasuring the swordsman. She knew he was a tough guy so whenever he showed her a vulnerable side of him, she felt special.

When she covered his skin with her saliva she directed her mouth to the head. Zoro moaned when he felt the red head´s soft lips pressing against his dick. Slowly her mouth started to open giving his manhood access. She took him deep with her mouth and then out in fast movements.

"Nami" He moaned enjoying her doings.

She looked up at him and their eyes met. She was performing such lewd noises but it only made him hornier.

"Nami I…" He whispered.

She stopped her movements and took his dick out of her mouth. She stood up, his wet manhood slid over her body as she moved up. It was extremely hard and hot. She run her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss her. She played with his lower lip and toyed with her tongue.

Their hot and sweaty skin rubbed together. Zoro put his hands behind her rear and lift her up. She smiled, knowing what was coming and he took the opportunity to fervently kiss her one more time.

Suddenly the navigator felt the hard wooden wall against her back. She broke the kiss and looked at him. He was grinning at her. She could feel the tip of his cock teasing her entrance.  
She put her hand on his face and caressed his jaw line. He looked at her.

"Zoro fuck me please" She begged naively and blushed.

The green haired gulped and in a split of a second he stabbed her with his erection.

"Yeah!" She moaned.

Zoro´s pupils shrunken and he moved faster. He looked possessed and Nami enjoyed it.

Her nails sunk in his back, making scars but he didn´t care. He was stimulating just where she like it and it was turning her out of control.

The sound of their bodies filled the room followed by Zoro´s loud breathing and Nami´s "Yes Zoro"

The green haired moved his head to suck one of the navigator´s nipples as he thrust her. She arched her back and accidently knocked her head against the wall.

"Are you ok?" He asked between kisses and keeping up with his movements.

"Never been better" Said the red head in pure bliss.

He chuckled and moved to play with her other breast.

She moved along with him and slammed her body against his to make the movements more violent.

"Nami" he groaned knowing that when the red head started to move aggressively was because she was about to climax. She turned selfish for a couple of seconds, only interested in find her release. It was always extremely satisfying for the swordsman to see how much she wanted him.

Zoro pinned her against the wall stopping completely their movements.

Nami felt her mouth go dry "Zoro" she gasped.

He chuckled.

"Please Zoro! I was about to" She bit his neck with enough force to crack his skin.

"Not yet" He said agitated.

"I hate you so much" She screamed against his neck. She hated when she lost control and he took advantage of it.

"I don't think so" His finger slid over her wet nipple flicking it up and down.

"Ahh" She moaned.

He started to move so slowly it was torturing her. "Zoooroo" She whispered impatient.

"Hurry?" He asked moving a little away to look at her body but not enough to be out of her.

She glared at him.

"You look so amazing when you are horny" His eyes roamed over her body.

She smirked, she couldn´t resist his compliments. Suddenly she glared at him, dead serious "You better move Roronoa or I´ll fucking rape you" she ordered.

She felt his dick stiffened inside her but Zoro somehow managed to maintain his serious expression.

He chuckled.

Nami pushed him back violently. He tripped down and fell on the floor with his back.

"OH GOD YEAH!" Screamed Nami when his dick went deeply inside her, product of the fall.

He tried to sit but succumbed again against the floor. The red head was riding him so hard that he was overwhelmed with the intense feelings he was having.

"I´m going to come! you stupid swordsman!" She said between moans as she slammed her body against him.

"Don´t insult me witch" He moved his hips up, lifting her from the floor and deepening the penetration.

"OH FUCK MARIMO" her nails scratched his chest leaving even more marks. She jumped up and down letting his dick enter her deeply in and the getting completely out of her.

"Fucking woman!" He grabbed her from the hips and pulled her harder.

Suddenly Nami felt her whole body tingling and an electricity bolt forming inside her "I´m cuming"

"Oh yeah" Zoro said as he climaxed.

The red head collapsed on his chest and he landed hardly against the wooden floor. "Oh my god, that was so damn good"

He breathed anxiously lifting her up and down.

She moved her face to kiss him passionately and he accepted it.

"Did you call me Marimo?" He asked

"Did you call me witch?" She raised an eyebrow.

"No…" He smirked

"Of course not" She pecked his lips.

She sat on his lap and sighed.

"Nami! You are bleeding" He said staring at her chest.

She looked down "Actually, you are bleeding" she said biting her lip.

He looked at his chest, Nami´s scars had gone too far. "Wha!"

"Sorry" she put her finger in her mouth.

He rolled his eyes.

She stood up and quickly came back and poured a bottle of, apparently, water over him.

"OUCH!" Zoro complained.

"Antiseptic" She moved back to the bed.

"This smells like sake" He stood up.

"Well it works" She covered herself with the sheets.

For a couple of seconds he searched with his sight for his underwear. When he found it he put it on.

She extended her arms calling him.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Now that you are feeling better I´m going to want more sex in a couple of minutes"

He crawled next to her "No, you are going to fell asleep like a baby in a couple of seconds"

"Nooo" she said childishly as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Tss" he laid comfortably on the bed while Nami cuddled against him

She wrapped her arms around his chest and kissed his neck "Forgive me for not having your inhuman stamina" she sounded sleepy.

He chuckled "It´s just training" He moved to French kiss her neck.

"… inhuman" she said as his tongue slide down to kiss her breast "You had been extremely sick for the whole day, puking and with high fever"

The tip of his tongue danced inside her navel.

"God Zoro" she moaned in anticipation.

He parted her legs wide open. She could feel his breath against her core. She looked down to see him licking his lips. He grazed her clit with his tongue and she arched her back in pleasure. "Just relax Nami" he flicked his tongue quickly and did it again "You are tired"

"Oohh baby" She moaned as his tongue tasted softly her pleasure point. The sensation was too much for her. She couldn´t understand how Zoro managed to drive her so mad, so turned on, how could he make her feel so much pleasure.

She got so wet when he caressed her like that. Now he stroked her with his whole tongue, enjoying the taste of her juices in the process. His hands were gripping her ankles to spread her open as much as he could. She moaned loudly and he licked her loudly the sound of the room was far too erotic.

He landed her lips softly over her and she felt as if he was making out with her pussy. Her nails stabbed the mattress and she gripped the blankets so hard that her knuckles went white. His arms went around her waist not allowing her to move. He dived inside her and his tongued started to move wildly.

"OHHH ZOOROOO" She screamed overwhelmed by the feeling of her climax. He licked her so fast and so intense, she could feel her orgasm building inside her. Zoro´s kisses powering it up like kerosene to fire. Suddenly she couldn´t take it anymore, her back arched even more, her hands scratched the mattress as her body trembled in pleasure of her climax. The green haired´s mouth filled with her juices and he didn´t stop savoring her until she was clean.

"My god Zoro" She panted.

He moved up to kiss her forehead.

Their actions were interrupted by a soft knock on the door "Zoro, Nami, are you awake?" Chopper asked.

Nami rolled her eyes and he collapsed on the bed annoyed.

"Yes! Wait, Zoro is still sleeping and I´m changing my clothes" She answered and slipped away the swordsman embrace. He looked at her sadly. She pecked his lips and whispered "You are asleep".

She put her pajamas as he closed his eyes. When she was ready she opened the door to let the dr in.

"Good morning" He greeted her and moved to Zoro.

"Did he sleep all night?" He asked while taking his temperature.

"I guess so… I slept so deeply I don´t know" She said careless

Zoro opened his eyes and greeted the little deer.

"Hi Zoro! You are still a little hot…"

Nami giggled as she left the room.

"…You probably still have some fever" the little dr. finished.

When the deer gave him the medicine to lower the fever the swordsman rejected his offer. "Don´t worry. I´m ok now. I´ll manage to lower the fever in my own way" He sighed.

* * *

~Karen K.

THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
